Evangelion: la última oportunidad
by EC16Dummy99
Summary: "Shinji Ikari ya no es el mismo inútil llorón que todos conocían, alguien, un maestro, su maestro, le enseñó lo que es vivir de verdad, pero, con un objetivo que cumplir" Soy malo para los resúmenes, la misma historia original de Evangelion, solo que con un Shinji que si maduro y con un objetivo a cumplir para salvar todo lo que ama, "Esta es su última oportunidad"
1. Episodio 1

ACTO: 1 "TU NO ESTAS SOLO"

Capítulo 01: ¡Todos aquí están locos!

- _...sientes esa frustración en tu pecho... Shinji, si la sientes... jamás la olvides, ya que es la prueba... de que tu espíritu aún no se ha rendido_ -

Al abrir los ojos, la intensa luz del medio día le hace forzar la vista, Ikari Shinji se perdió en sus recuerdos, sentado en una banca de la ciudad desconocida en donde fue citado.

-¿Al fin esas alarmas molestas han dejado de sonar?- dice en voz alta, como si hablara con alguien, frustrado, se pone de pie y camina hacia el teléfono público más cercano.

 **-Lamentamos informarle qué, por el estado actual de emergencia las líneas están actualmente desconectadas, por favor intente más tarde-**

Mientras cuelga el teléfono su frustración no hace nada más que crecer -Ahhhhh, mierda…- al ver las 12:45 pm en su reloj de muñeca suelta un suspiro de molestia y saca de su bolsillo la foto de una hermosa chica en una pose algo sugerente y hasta con indicaciones de a dónde mirar.

-Si la enviada es "así" realmente… vale la pena esperar, solo date prisa muñeca- mientras guarda la foto, logra divisar a la distancia a una chica, a la vista estudiante por el uniforme, aunque desconocido para él, estática al final de la larga avenida, y justo en ese momento una bandada de aves emprende el vuelo rápidamente provocando una reacción espontánea en el… unos segundos después de saciar su curiosidad visual se voltea rápidamente hacia donde vio a la chica, con la sorpresa de que, ya no estaba allí.

-Es algo extraño ver a una estudiante en la calle a esta hora… o tal vez ya estoy desvariando, jejeje-

De repente, una gran ventisca lo asalta, levantando mucho polvo del suelo y moviendo todo a su paso, Shinji solo permanece quieto ahí, firme y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Puuutzh, uhhhhh…- logra articular tosiendo algo del polvo que trago -pero que... ¡¿rayos fue eso?!- se sacudía todo el polvo que tenía encima, -...ahhhh, maldición, esta era mi chaqueta favorita- suspira molestó, justo después, al decir eso… se escuchan sonidos violentos y estruendosos a lo lejos.

-¡TA, TA, TA, TA, TA,-BOOOOM!-

Detrás del rascacielos dos helicópteros de última tecnología disparaban con todo lo que tenían a un monstruoso ente gigante de dimensiones muy extravagantes.

La sorpresa en el rostro del Ikari menor se hizo inmediatamente presente con los ojos sumamente abiertos y la boca tratando de escupir lo primero que pensara…

-…ah…eh… vaya Godzilla como has cambiado…- el fuerte ruido de hélices detrás de él lo obligo a cubrir sus oídos, viendo como más y más helicópteros se sumaban al combate.

Al recuperarse vio como los F-17 a toda velocidad volaban hacia su objetivo, desplegando sus misiles, solo observo y escucho atentamente las explosiones a kilómetros hasta que la onda de impacto, impacto con el haciéndole volar unos dos metros.

Estando en el suelo y apretando los dientes por el golpe en su espalda, Shinji escucho claramente como un carro frenaba junto a él abriendo su puerta.

-Siento mucho la tardanza Ikari-kun, ¡sube!- en el interior del auto la hermosa mujer de la fotografía conducía, su escolta había llegado. Sin perder más tiempo Ikari arrojo la maleta en su espalda hacia el interior de vehículo, saltando también el al mismo lugar, como acto seguido.

La chofer arranco lo más rápido que era posible saliendo de la zona de peligro, ya al estar a una distancia considerable, el chico de ojos azul volteo su mirada en el momento cuando los misiles más grandes que había visto en su vida, frenaban o prácticamente chocaban con la nada al estar a metros de la gran bestia, como si un escudo invisible lo protegiera. Causando demasiada extrañeza en él.

 **[120 KM DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA, NOROESTE DE JAPÓN, BAJO TIERRA** ]

En lo que parecía un cuartel general los gritos y gruñidos de muchos generales y ministros militares inundaban la sala, ordenando continuar atacando al objetivo sin importar nada.

-Justo como creíamos… un campo AT- mencionaba a su superior Fuyutsuki.

-Sí, las armas convencionales no tiene efecto contra el Ángel- le respondía Gendo con semblante serio.

En ese momento unos de los oficiales al mando en el lobby tomaba un teléfono confirmando una orden ya dada…

 **[40 KM AL NORTE DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA, A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD DE TOKIO EN RUINAS]**

En el horizonte Shinji, se percató de que las naves de batalla, o las pocas en el aire que quedaban, comenzaban a retroceder. Mientras la dama a su lado observaba todo con binoculares.

-Uhmmmmm… ¿creo que se retiran?- le menciono el Ikari menor pensando que era extraño para el gobierno rendirse.

-No es posible… ¡usaran la Mina N2!- casi grita la mujer alterada.

-¡Abajo!- le dice a Shinji debajo de ella cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y agachando la cabeza también cuando el proyectil ya mencionado descendía lentamente contra el Ángel.

¡¡¡BUUUUAAAAAHHMMMMM!!!!!

Se escuchó violentamente un sonido ensordecedor acompañado de un destello de luz enorme, formando una mega explosión casi de proporciones nucleares. La onda de impacto no tardó mucho en alcanzarlos haciendo volcar el auto por varias decenas de metros.

-¡Lo tenemos!- grito con euforia uno de los oficiales al mando mirando por solo unos segundos la gran explosión en los monitores antes de que la onda de impacto provocara interferencia y se perdiera la imagen satelital.

 **[10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS]**

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto a Shinji su escolta ya estando los dos fuera del auto volcado de lado por la sacudida.

-Sí, solo comí algo de tierra…- contesto limpiándose.

-Está bien. Ahora… ayúdame a…- le dijo mirando hacia su vehículo en mal estado. Shinji capto el mensaje de inmediato asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo- le dijo Shinji a su compañera colocando las manos en el auto y empujándolo con fuerza para que estuviera de nuevo en cuatro ruedas. Al caer enderezado el carro, solo se sacudió las manos.

-Muchas gracias y buen trabajo- le dijo a Shinji la mujer. -No hay de que… usted salvo mi vida, Katsuragi-san- el contesto cortésmente.

-Con solo decirme Misato está bien, es un gusto conocerte al fin Ikari Shinji-kun-

-Si tú lo dices Misato, e igualmente es un placer-

 **[EN LAS INSTALACIONES MILITARES SUBTERRÁNEAS DE JAPÓN]**

Los militares en el centro de mando solo observaban con impotencia como su carta de triunfo era totalmente inútil, pues el objetivo seguía ahí de pie regenerando sus leves heridas físicas.

-El cuarto Ángel, parece contar con la habilidad de restaurar su cuerpo- mencionaba Fuyutsuki pensativo.

-Ya han evolucionado de una forma anormal, hacia el estado perfecto, es casi como el ser vivo definitivo, no es para sorprenderse- indagaba el mayor Ikari sin apartar la vista de las pantallas.

-Seres que han ingerido la fruta de la vida-

-Así es, ellos existen para extinguirnos a nosotros, los seres que comieron el fruto de la sabiduría-

 **[KM 37 DE LA AUTOPISTA RUMBO A TOKIO-3]**

-Ahhhhh, es una suerte que el Renault siga andando- comentaba Misato mientras conducía, intentando desde hace diez minutos entablar una conversación con Shinji, para romper con la monotonía del ~silencio incomodo~.

El menor Ikari el dio su consentimiento de solo decirle Shinji, como ella a él, pero el solo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana solo contestándole vagamente con "sí y claro".

-No eres muy conversador verdad, ¿Shinji-kun?- le preguntaba Misato con obviedad.

-No es solo que… mi maestro me enseñó a no abrir la boca demás, no era mi intención ofenderte, lo siento- le contesto algo apenado Shinji reconociendo su error.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, no me ofendiste de ningún modo… es solo que un chico cualquiera estaría así como: "¡¿Qué rayos era eso?!"-

-Llegue a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano me lo revelarías-

-Si ese es el caso… te informo que lo anterior era algo que conocemos como "Ángel"-

-Pues… a mí, en lo personal, me enseñaron que los Ángeles era seres hermosos y buenos, como tu Misato-san- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa empática.

-Oh sí, a mí también me enseñaron eso a tu edad- le contesto Misato con radiante sonrisa, -pero, como ya debes saber, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde esos días, a menos que te guste coquetear con mujeres mayores-

-Seeee… lo sé y esa no era mi intención Misato-san, solo quería ser modesto, jejejeje- respondió el ojos azules devolviéndole la sonrisa con una risa divertida.

-Tienes excelentes modales y hablas muy maduro para tu edad, ¿eh?... Shinji-kun- le dijo Misato con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… mi maestro me enseñó… a que, madurar rápido es lo mejor, cuando no tienes padres- comento Shinji con la mirada melancólica hacia adelante.

-Si eso debe ser…- escupió sus palabras algo nerviosa por la reacción del chico ante su comentario volteando su mirada de él, intentando concentrarse en conducir mientras un pensamiento se posaba en su conciencia… "¡que estúpida soy!".

 **[MESA DIRECTIVA DE LAS FUERZAS JAPONESAS ADJUNTAS, INSTALACIONES MILITARES SECRETAS]**

En el cuartel general, Gendo Ikari esperaba pacientemente por el veredicto final de la Línea de Mando, de pie justo frente a ellos acompañado de su fiel subordinado Kozou Fuyutsuki.

-Te otorgamos el mando operativo total, a partir de ahora- decía el ministro en medio de los otros dos.

-Demuéstranos que eres capaz de hacer, Ikari- comentaba con arrogancia el Almirante a su derecha.

-Comandante, al parecer nuestras armas no causan ningún resultado positivo ante la fuerza del enemigo- comentaba el general con seriedad.

-¿En serio, crees poder derrotarlo?- concluyo las divagaciones el Ministro.

-Para eso es que NERV existe- se limitó a afirmar acomodándose los lentes el Ikari-padre.

 **[SÉPTIMA ENTRADA SUBTERRÁNEA HACIA INSTALACIONES DE MILICIA PRIVADA]**

Mientras el auto avanzaba, entro en un túnel subterráneo que al final tenía una puerta blindada con las siglas…

 **-Las puertas están por cerrarse-** un comunicado automático informa.

-…NERV, esto es lo que mi padre dirige- pregunto Shinji con curiosidad.

-Así es…- le respondió Misato –una organización privada bajo la supervisión directa de la ONU-

Al tener una muy clara explicación, se limitó a no preguntar más mientras el transporte descendía, llevando al auto y a ellos más profundo debajo de la ciudad a la que llegaron.

-¿Entonces…- pensó en voz alta el chico, con la intención de que la mayor lo escuchara -…finalmente hablare con él?-

-Sí, así es… se te dará la oportunidad- le contesto enérgicamente sin mirarlo.

Shinji solo guardo silencio ante eso, pero, Misato al no querer que se repitiera la anterior conversación, saco un tema para hablar de la manga.

-Por cierto…- llamo la atención del Ikari menor –recibiste tu identificación oficial ¿no?-

-¡Ah es cierto!- recordó el joven Ikari tomándola de su maleta.

-Aquí esta, toma- él dijo ofreciéndole un trozo de papel maltratado y viejo que parecía una especie de certificado de nacimiento, junto con su nuevo y reluciente pase de NERV.

-Bien todo está en orden…- hablo para sí misma la mujer sacando un manual informativo de NERV –ahora tu toma esto- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a Shinji entregándole el pequeño libro.

-¿Datos informativos de NERV?, ¿quieren?, que me familiarice con el trabajo de mi pad~ ah, ya veo, mi padre me necesita para algo- entendió el Ikari-hijo sin problemas mirando directamente a Misato sin que ella lo volteara a ver.

-Ya lo intuía… no me invitaría a su lado a menos que quisiera algo- menciono con un tono triste.

-Sabes…yo tampoco estaba en buenos términos con mi padre- el comento Misato entendiendo su pena.

-¿De verdad?- vagamente pregunto continuando con su lectura. Entonces la ruta de transporte cambio de panorama revelando un bello y magnifico paisaje.

-¿Eh?- solo puedo articular Shinji ante el asombro –es un gran Geo-Front- -Seee- Misato reacciono ante la expresión de Shinji –aquí yace la última esperanza de la humanidad, los cuarteles generales secretos de NERV, fundada para reconstruir nuestro mundo-

-Al menos, les doy el mérito de impresionarme…- provoco a Misato con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **[1 HORAS DESPUÉS]**

Mientras Shinji estaba concentrado en su lectura, la Capitana Katsuragi lo "guiaba" por los amplios y complejos pasadizos de NERV, llevaban "unos minutos" de retraso dando vuelta tras vuelta, por la limitada capacidad de orientación de la oficial escolta.

Del otro lado del complejo, una hermosa rubia, al parecer una científica, ascendía la superficie después de unos minutos buceando, en un extraño contendor de agua, mientras se comunicaba con otros trabajadores de la instalación.

-Ah, por cierto, Dra. Akagi, nos llegó la confirmación de que la Capitana Katsuragi ha arribado al lobby principal- concluyo su colaborador con ese dato.

-Que novedad… llega tarde otra vez- comenta a la nada Ritsuko con angustia.

Al entrar al elevador Misato estaba consciente de que era tarde, para la hora de su llegada programada, por eso al llegar a su piso destino, abriéndose las puertas su sorpresa fue grande y terrorífica al encontrar a su mejor amiga con semblante serio.

-¡Ahhhyyy! Ritsuko- solo logro articular Misato con temor.

-Doce minutos tarde, Capitana, es inaudito, su misión era transportar a una persona, a mi parecer un es algo tan tardío. Estamos cortos de personal y tiempo- la reprendía la Doctora por su incompetencia.

-Lo siento- se disculpaba Misato. A los ojos de Shinji, "una niña ante su madre", era lo que observaba al desviar su vista del libro informativo ante la situación de las féminas, comenzaba a entender cómo era la personalidad de… al parecer la capitana de NERV.

Ante la "disculpa" de Misato, Ritsuko solo dio un ligero suspiro de resignación volteando su atención hacia Shinji.

-Así que… él es, ¿el hijo del jefe?- intuyo la científica.

-Si es el- se limitó a contestar Misato.

-Ikari Shinji, es un placer, Doctora… Ritsuko-san- contesto de inmediato el Ikari menor, ante las miradas de las dos mujeres, señalando indirectamente a la bata de la doctora, jalando su camisa con una mano, dándole así dos mensajes divertidos a la científica de "intuí que eras eso por la bata" y por como la llamo Misato, que ella entendió de inmediato.

-Tan "encantador" como su padre al parecer…- le comento con una sonrisa sarcástica a su mejor amiga la científica –…y así es Shinji-kun, soy la Dra. Akagi, directora de la primera división de ciencias del proyecto EVA- ese solo "Shinji" era pronunciado junto a una sonrisa que a leguas leías "también me tomare esa libertad".

Shinji le devolvió la sonrisa captando el mensaje tan rápido como ella.

El trio siguió avanzando por las instalaciones, Shinji solo se dejaba guiar sin protestar, incluso al tener que subir a una balsa para continuar el recorrido, hasta un cuarto que la cerrarse las puertas de seguridad todo quedo en completa oscuridad.

-Ikari Shinji-kun, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- le dijo Ritsuko, al momento de encender las luces revelando al gigante y morado robot.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Shinji fue de inmediata, incluso provocándole un susto leve.

-Esta…- comenzó su explicación lo más breve posible la científica –es una unidad de guerra táctica humanoide llamada Evangelion, unidad 01 de pruebas, nuestra última y mejor arma contra el Ángel que ya antes viste-

-Una mala copia de Mazinger Z; ¿Este es el trabajo de mi padre?- pregunto con seriedad el chico.

-Así es…- una voz en el aire se escuchó, no proveniente de las mujeres a su lado, pero que, Shinji reconocía, con sorpresa levanto la mirada y en lo alto, justo en frente, diviso a su padre –ha pasado un largo tiempo, hijo mío… Shinji-

-Padre…- solo pudo pronunciar el Ikari menor ante la vista desinteresada de su progenitor, rápidamente ante la expresión de su padre, frunció el ceño recordando su crueldad cuando lo abandono, sin embargo, no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos.

Al ver la expresión de su primogénito Gendo no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción, acompañada por una orden… extraña.

-Preparen despliegue-

-¡Despliegue!- la orden dada sorprendió visiblemente a Misato –pero, la unidad 00 esta inutilizable…- fue entonces que Misato comprendió que se referían a la unidad 01 protestando de inmediato –…pero, señor, Rei no está en condiciones de pilot-…- el ver como la Dra. Akagi solo meneaba la cabeza negativamente guardo silencio. El hijo de comandante, muy extrañado por la escena solo se limitaba a guardar silencio y mirar a quien estuviera hablando.

-Shinji-kun…- volteaba a ver Ritsuko –tu eres quien pilotara esta unidad- le decía en forma seria.

-¡¿Disculpe?!- solo atino a responder mecánicamente por lo dicho, miro a Misato que también lo observaba seriamente. En ese momento y para sorpresa de todos, e incluso de mecánicos y técnicos que desviaban la mirada por la escena, la reacción de Shinji ante esto fue de lo más inesperada, al comenzar a reír por lo bajo, aumentando el volumen conforme levantaba la mirada hacia su padre.

-Jajajajaja, que buen chiste…- le dijo mirándolo divertido –…y yo que pensando que en este lugar, por su seriedad, no tenían sentido del humor…- seguía hablando volteando hacia las dos mujeres, que seguían viéndolo seriamente.

-Solo llevamos cinco minutos de reencuentro y ya me regalaste el "arma más poderosa de la humanidad", deberían darte el premio al padre del año…- seguía bromeando con este asunto Shinji.

De repente las risas de Shinji pararon… todo quedo en un silencio incomodo hasta que después de unos diez segundos se volvió a escuchar la voz del Ikari menor que solo miraba seriamente a su padre y a todos entendiendo que no era broma.

-… ¿para qué me llamaste?-

-Ya sabes por qué- le contesto su Padre.

-Resumiendo… lo que quieres, es que yo suba a esta cosa para pilotarla y pelear contra esa cosa allá afuera-

-Sí, así es, te necesito-

-¿Por qué, yo?-

-Nadie más puede-

-Ni siquiera sé cómo encenderla-

-Se te instruirá como-

-¿Y, si me niego?-

-Entonces no me eres útil, si aceptas pilotearlo, hazlo ahora, si no, puedes largarte- al escuchar las duras y frías palabras de su padre una lágrima salvaje se deslizo por su mejilla, causando la triste mirada de Misato, la inexpresiva vista de Ritsuko y la incómoda mirada de los técnicos alrededor.

En ese momento una explosión se escuchó acompañada de una leve sacudida del techo, seguida por el aviso en los altavoces de: **"Primer blindaje perforado"**.

-Shinji-kun no queda mucho tiempo, toma una decisión- le dijo la Doctora con semblante aún más serio si se podía.

Volteo a ver a Misato.

-Pilotéalo- solo le dijo la Capitana Katsuragi.

-Olvidaste el "por favor"…- comento Shinji con sarcasmo –no, no lo hare- dio un punto final.

-¿Entonces por qué, viniste?- -Tú me trajiste, lo recuerdas- le contesto con obviedad en su rostro.

-No debes huir mas Shinji, ni de tu padre, ni de todo esto, ¡ni de ti mismo!-

-No me venga con psicologías señorita- miro a la capitana molesto –¡lo sabias!-

Misato borro la pequeña sonrisa de su rostro y retrocedió ligeramente de él.

El Comandante Ikari al ver como se desarrollaban las cosas ahí abajo, solo procedió a llamar a su fiel sub-comandante a través de intercomunicador.

-Fuyutsuki…-

-Si señor- respondió de inmediato su maestro.

-Despierta a Rei-

-¿Está seguro de eso?- -Aún no está muerta-

-Como ordene señor-

La pantalla cambio de imagen a una de solo sonido, Gendo solo hablo con una palabra esperando una respuesta -Rei-

Una voz dulce y casi extinta se limitó a contestar con un –Si…-

-Tú suplente no está dispuesto, lo harás tú de nuevo-

-…si- con esa respuesta, la pantalla de solo imagen se apagó.

Ritsuko al ver como Shinji se reusaba a cooperar sabía lo que vendría a continuación, no contuvo una mirada decepcionada y melancólica acatando sus órdenes…

-Reinicien el núcleo de la Unidad 01 y adáptenlo para el tipo L-00- ordeno la Dra. Akagi a su equipo volviendo a su puesto.

–"Entendido cambiando el sistema"- se escuchó en los altavoces del lugar.

Misato le entrego a Shinji un mapa del lugar para que saliera de allí, sin decir nada más y copio la acción de su amiga volviendo a su puesto. Shinji se quedó ahí unos segundos sosteniendo el papel en su mano pensando " _si no peleo, esa cosa, también me matara a mí, o mi padre solo quiere usarme y tenerme cerca para controlarme... no... debe ser lo segundo, sé que tiene a alguien más calificado para esto_ " sin darle más rodeos comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Al dar no más que tres pasos, las puertas a su espalda se abrieron, el volteo sin mucho interés expresado en su rostro, pero si mucho en su mente, entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el soldado grande y fornido que él esperaba, solo una chica a la vista muy herida, recostada en una camilla móvil con enfermeras y un doctor empujando y sosteniendo el suero conectado a su brazo.

Estaba perplejo, no era posible que la única opción, además de él, fuera esta pobre chica casi muerta, "oye, oye, es en serio… ¡solo la tiene a ella!".

Observaba impactado como la pobre chica de corta cabellera azul y ojos rojos forzaba su cuerpo, a la vista muy frágil, y fruncía el ceño presa del dolor al querer ponerse de pie... su mente le gritaba por que le ayudara, en el momento en que otra gran explosión se escuchó y tanto como el techo y el suelo temblaron sin control, causando que todos en el puente donde estaban incluida la camilla en la que yacia Rei se volcara y cayera.

Al recuperarse de la sacudida, Shinji diviso a la muchacha en el suelo sollozando, se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su auxilio, al tomarla sintió un líquido caliente en sus manos lo cual era sangre. "Si sale a pelear en este estado contra ese monstruo allá afuera, seguro morira".

-Sería estúpido preguntarte si estás bien…- hablo más para sí mismo Shinji que para Rei, que seguía jadeando de dolor entre los brazos del hijo del comandante. Gendo por su parte seguía viendo todo desde lo alto.

Misato que sintió ese gran impacto en el Geo-Front, supuso lo peor al conocer el estado de Rei y volvió de inmediato a el puente y se llevó un gran sorpresa al verla entre los brazos de Shinji. Al acercarse vio como Shinji la observaba con culpa en su mirada, directo al rostro en donde se reflejaba tanto dolor, mientras murmuraba en casi susurros comentarios que la Capitana Katsuragi apenas entendió.

-Traidores… embusteros… manipuladores…- Misato sonrió al entender que Shinji tomo una decisión al fin.

Ikari Shinji, se irguió con Rei en sus brazos, con una pierna levanto la camilla de esta hasta estar en cuatro patas de nuevo y la coloco en ella con sumo cuidado. Rei se desmayó después de eso.

Al voltear hacia Misato le sonrio con decisión y asintió con la cabeza, ella le devolvió la sonrisa orgullosa, volviendo hacia su puesto.

Su primogénito volteo a verle, Ikari Gendo lo observaba con interés esperando sus palabras.

-Lo hare- finalmente Shinji hablo con decisión.

-Yo lo piloteare-

 **[FASE 1 DE LANZAMIENTO, 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS]**

En el centro de mando se encontraban ya Misato y Ritsuko supervisando todo, debajo de la mirada atenta del comandante y padre de Shinji. Ibuki Maya, la conocida mano derecha de la Dra. Akagi coordinaba todo en los computadores.

Shinji por su parte estaba algo nervioso, se encontraba en el interior del robot sin escuchar nada más que solo la voz de una chica, al parecer joven, dando informe sobre todo, " _me dará claustrofobia si continuo aquí_ ", de la nada un líquido naranja se filtró en la capsula comenzando a llenarla alarmando a un ya nervioso Shinji.

-¡¿Ah, qué cosa?!- solo atinó a decir antes de contener la respiración al ver como ese líquido no se detenía.

-Tranquilo, piloto Ikari…- escucho la voz de la Dra. Ritsuko –ese líquido es LCL y una vez que tus pulmones se llenen de él, podrás respirar-

Shinji aún no totalmente convencido, pero sin opciones, soltó su aliento y se dio cuenta de que si podía respirar.

-Ahhhhh…- dio un suspiro de resignación –todos ustedes están locos, ¿lo saben verdad?- ese comentario tan sarcástico de su parte le saco una sonrisa a todos en el mando, exceptuando por supuesto al dúo siempre serio de oficiales superiores de NERV. Al aclararse su vista del LCL, Shinji descubrió la visión panorámica de 180 dentro de la cabina de piloto.

-Sincronización al 51.3%, doctora- informo de inmediato Maya a la doctora.

-Eso es sorprendente, considerando que es su primera vez- agrego Ritsuko volteando hacia Misato para asentir que era suficiente para comenzar, mientras los demás sistemas marchaban a la perfección.

-Bien, comiencen fase 1 de lanzamiento- ordeno la capitana a sus hombres.

Los técnicos encargados de esa tarea, eran nada más y nada menos que Makoto y Shigure, monitoreando todo hasta la catapulta #2.

-¿Está seguro de esto comandante?- lo interrogo su subordinada Katsuragi por última vez.

-Por supuesto- contesto con seriedad –debemos derrotar al Ángel o lo perderemos todo, mi hijo ahora tiene el destino del mundo en sus manos-

-Ikari ¿estas totalmente seguro?- pregunto Fuyutsuki por lo bajo.

Gendo solo dio como respuesta una sonrisa de confianza.

-Lancen- grito Misato en modo de orden.

Mientras Shinji, y el Eva 01 subían a toda velocidad solo pensaba:" _voy a vomitar_ "

Al llegar a la superficie vio al Ángel frente a él en todo su esplendor, ahora pensando: " _voy a cagarme_ ".

-Shinji-kun…- escucho la voz de Misato –¿estás listo?-

-Nop…- dijo con presión en su voz – ¿pero, al menos van a pagarme, verdad?-

 **[ _Continuará_ ]**


	2. Episodio 2

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron mi historia, en verdad gracias, en especial a quienes la están siguiendo, y por ustedes les digo que la continuaré por capítulo cada semana, o al menos lo intentaré.

PD: compartan con sus amigos o conocidos que también gusten de fanfics de Evangelion, sí la consideran lo suficientemente buena, lo apreciaria mucho.

 _Sin más que escribir, adelante..._

Capítulo 02: "Esta es… mi nueva vida"

-¡Retiren el seguro final!- ordenaba Misato –Evangelion unidad 01, liberada por completo- la duda en su corazón seguía en pie ante la preocupación.

El EVA ya en pie propio sin sostenes, temblaba por la inexperiencia del piloto totalmente novicio. Shinji no sabía que hacer o no hacer, el nerviosismo lo mataba, solo la ira por todo y todos lo impulsaba.

-Ahhhhh… ¿algunos tips de batalla rápidos?- preguntaba Shinji sin perder de vista al Ángel.

-Por ahora… solo intenta caminar- le contestaba con una serenidad falsa Ritsuko –concéntrate solo en eso por ahora, piensa en eso-

Torpemente el mecha morado daba un paso hacia delante, pero firme, todos en el centro de mando se sorprendieron por la acción, "a la primera le salió", esas palabras resumían todas las expresiones.

-¡Lo hizo!- hablo con entusiasmo la científica rubia.

Al dar el segundo paso el robot comenzó a temblar sin equilibrio… el entusiasmo de todos en NERV se borró, mientras que la unidad 01 caía lentamente como una persona ebria. Shinji por su parte al realizar el primer paso por su mente una esperanza se encendía " _¡¡¡Lo hice!!! ¡En verdad lo hice! Tal vez, si puedo hacerlo_ ", pero al dar el segundo y sentir como todo se venía abajo su esperanzas murieron como el amor a su padre y otro pensamiento invadía su conciencia " _mierda..._ "

Como un costal de papas la cara del Eva morado se estrelló contra el suelo, Shinji solo se aferró lo más fuerte que pudo a los controles preparándose para el impacto, mas su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir como si un bate lo golpeará en la frente, apretó los dientes como respuesta y pregunto por el intercomunicador lo más razonable que cualquiera preguntaría.

-¡¿Por qué rayos eso me dolió a mí?!-

-La conexión neuronal, entre tú y el Eva es a nivel nervioso- le contesto enérgicamente la rubia.

-¡Oh! Excelente- menciono sarcástico el piloto – ¡cuando demonios pensaban decirme eso!- grito ya molesto.

-¡Shinji, levante ahora!- advertía alterada Misato. Reaccionando el piloto Ikari, alzo su mirada, encontrándose al Ángel justo en frente observándolo, el terror se apodero de él congelándolo totalmente, mientras Misato continuaba gritándole que se levantara, el Ángel lo tomo con uno de sus brazos por la cabeza y lo levanto a su altura, con su otro brazo agarro la mano del Mecha Morado, empezó a tirar de ella.

-¡¡¡Aggrrrhhhh!!!- gruñía Shinji soltando los controles sujetando su brazo izquierdo con el otro, al sentir un dolor muy fuerte, como si quisieran arrancárselo.

-Tranquilo, Shinji, ese no es tu verdadero brazo- le intentaba informar la Dra. Akagi sin éxito, el sufrimiento no lo dejaba concentrarse.

-Estatus del sistema de defensa- exigía Ritsuko a los técnicos.

-No hay señal- respondía Maya.

-El campo AT no se despliega- informaba otro.

-Esto no es bueno, la coraza no soportara más- decía preocupada a Misato la científica.

Entonces sucedió lo al parecer inevitable… -¡el brazo izquierdo del Eva se fracturo!, daño del 16% a integridad total- informaba Makoto haciendo que Misato torciera la boca, arrepentida de enviar a Shinji al combate " _lo envié a su muerte_ " pensaba lamentándose.

Soportando de manera silenciosa el dolor de un brazo roto a cómo podía, el primogénito del comandante Ikari, impulsado por la furia, tomo lo controles de su mano derecha y el Eva unidad 01 golpeo al Ángel justo en la cara, acción que resulto en liberarse del agarre en su cabeza y retroceso de la bestia gigante. Todos en el centro de mando se sorprendieron de la fuerza del joven, Misato solo sonreía a medias pensando " _bien hecho_ ".

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntaba dolido Shinji. Misato reaccionado de inmediato respondió…

-Retrocede, se te darán arm- ¡Cuidado!- le grito al darse cuenta como el Ángel se recuperaba del golpe y encendía una destellante luz en su cara. Los reflejos del Ikari menor no fueron suficientes y un rayo impacto en el pecho del Eva morado propulsándolo cientos de metros hasta chocar con un edificio en su camino frenándolo al prácticamente enterrase en él.

-¡Uhhhhaggg!- Shinji ahogo un grito al colisionar sujetándose el pecho de inmediato, pero el ataque no paro ahí, el Ángel se acercó de nuevo al Eva tomándolo por la cabeza, esta vez activando una especie de láser violeta, que impactaba con la cabeza del Eva una y otra vez con riesgo de perforarla.

-¡Libérate, rápido Shinji!- grito la capitana Katsuragi.

-La coraza no soportara más de eso…- veía en las pantallas Ritsuko seriamente preocupada. Teniendo razón el láser violeta perforo el cráneo del Eva, junto con el edificio tras este, causando que colapsara y el meca morado cayera completamente de espaldas, con una hemorragia en la cabeza de la cual la sangre salía como una fuente.

En el centro de mando todo era un caos, los monitores solo mostraban palabras como, "emergencia", "daño catastrófico".

-Actividad Detenida-

-Cráneo perforado. Daño desconocido-

-¿Estado?- -Grafico del sistema invertido, el pulso fluye hacia atrás-

-¡Corten los circuitos!-

-Imposible. La señal es rechazada. No hay conexión-

-¿Qué hay de Shinji-kun?-

-Signos vitales desconocidos-

-La unidad 01 está fuera de línea-

-¡Misato!- le exigió la científica a su amiga.

-No hay opción…- no le dio "tantas vueltas" la capitana –¡paren toda la operación!, la vida del piloto es la prioridad, ¡eyecten la capsula ahora!- ordenaba Misato firme.

-No se puede. No hay respuesta- le informaba Maya intentando.

-¡¡¡No puede ser!!!- la expresión de Misato era de horror ante el grave, muy grave problema.

La Dra. Akagi monitoreaba todo y exigía estatus de la unidad 01 y piloto, la capitana Katsuragi continuaba preguntando por opciones sin respuestas positivas, la desesperación la invadía.

Ikari Shinji seguía inmóvil, intentando moverse pero el dolor y terror se lo impedían… solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza " _no, aun no, no quiero morir_ ".

El único ojo funcional de la unidad 01 comenzó a brillar…

-Unidad 01 reactivada- hablo automáticamente la computadora.

-Es imposible…- dijo un sorprendida Maya -… debería estar inmóvil-

El EVA aún en el suelo, temblaba moviendo lentamente todas sus extremidades con una clara desesperación.

-Se ha vuelto…- decía angustiada Misato.

-¡Berserker!- terminaba su frase Ritsuko.

A los pies del enemigo, el gigante morado gritaba violentamente, un rugido de furia ensordecedor. Antes de cualquier reacción de su adversario y sin aviso, una poderosa patada por parte del EVA 01, envió muy lejos al Ángel, derribando varios edificios en el proceso.

Al ya estar de pie la unidad 01, dio un gran salto cargando contra su enemigo, aterrizando justo sobre él o al menos con esa intención, el poderoso escudo AT del Ángel se lo impidió haciéndolo retroceder.

-Ganamos- decía muy serio al ver las pantallas Fuyutsuki.

-Si- se limitó a contestar Gendo concentrado en la batalla.

El EVA 01 golpeaba con su puño y cabeza repetidas veces el campo AT de su rival.

-Es inútil- comentaba la capitana Katsuragi estupefacta por lo que veía –su campo AT es muy poderoso-

-Ni siquiera un EVA podrá tocarlo-

Viendo sus esfuerzos inútiles la unidad 01 retrocedió, para concentrase en su brazo inhabilitado, regenerándolo como si nada.

-Brazo izquierdo restaurado-

-Increíble- solo atinaba a decir Misato a lo que veía.

Incrustando sus dedos en el campo AT del Ángel, solo aplicando su fuerza el EVA 01 desgarro su protección dejándolo totalmente expuesto.

-Abrió el campo AT como si fuera una puerta…- solo comento la capitana de NERV atónita a lo que veía.

Desesperado el Ángel ataco frontalmente al EVA con un poderoso rayo destructor enorme que destruyo muchos edificios detrás de meca, que simplemente resistió el impacto sin inmutarse. Volviendo a cargar contra su oponente y al igual que el Ángel hace unos minutos, el robot humanoide sujeto las manos de su oponente y las retorció hasta romperlas por completo. Aun sujetando sus brazos, el EVA golpeo al Ángel con una poderosa patada en el pecho que lo propulso hacia atrás cientos de metros, siendo frenado al chocar contra un edificio en su camino, sin siquiera pensarlo el meca morado tacleo de frente al Ángel con una furia incontenible, destruyendo todo a su paso en medio de la ciudad, quedando sobre él, continuando con la implacable violencia, golpeando salvajemente el centro esférico rojo el cual tenía por corazón. Al verse casi derrotado el Ángel solo reacciono abrazando al EVA con todo el cuerpo, enredándose a él y autodestruyéndose en una poderosa explosión que destruyó todo el centro de la ciudad, generando un hongo enorme en forma de cruz.

Todos en NERV aun intentaban procesar lo que vieron, embelesados a las pantallas, solo Misato logro articulas palabras.

-¿C…cu…al es el estado del EVA?-

En ese momento una figura humanoide bañada en sangre salía caminando de entre la estela de destrucción del combate, como si fuera una criatura de pesadilla.

-Esa es…- solo murmuraba la Dra. Akagi.

-…su forma real- termino su frase Misato.

Mientras el supremo jefe de NERV se limitaba a observar todo sin inmutarse.

 **[MAÑANA DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE, COMPLEJO MEDICO DE NERV/1047 HORAS]**

-¡UHAH!-

Shinji despertó en una habitación empalagosamente blanca, al parecer de un ala médica, su corazón latía a un ritmo tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, respirando pesadamente y exaltado, logro incorporarse hasta estar sentado, pero, sin mover sus piernas, intentando calmarse. Recordaba muy poco de lo ocurrido con el Ángel, pero, lo "poco" que recordaba lo hacía estremecerse por completo, el miedo, la impotencia y el dolor, por instinto, sujeto su brazo izquierdo en donde hasta hace unas horas, sintió como se fragmentaba en mil pedazos, pasando sus manos por su pecho el cual fue brutalmente "golpeado" y terminando con su ojo "atravesado", el cual funcionaba con normalidad.

" _Estoy bien, estoy...con vida_ " pensaba recostándose de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar el techo desconocido, indagando durante unos minutos más: "siento que no será la única vez que tenga que pilotar esa cosa", "¿qué habrá sido de esa chica?", de esa forma se perdió en sus pensamientos…

- _Escucha... Shinji..._ _si un día,_ _el huracán te atrapa y milagrosamente sobrevives,_ _preparate para el siguiente,_ _así podrás pelear contra él,_ _y si caes,_ _al menos te enorgullecerás de no morir como un cobarde..._ _tranquilo,_ _sé que ahora no comprendes mis palabras,_ _pero algún día lo harás_ -

-Uhhhh, odio cuando tienes razón, maestro- murmuro Shinji cerrando los ojos y dando un gran respiro, se incorporó de la cama con un salto.

Estiro todos sus miembros del cuerpo, desentumeciéndose por completo, continuando así por unos minutos, hasta que se dejó caer hacía delante, frenándose con la fuerza de sus brazos antes de tocar el piso y comenzando una rutina de flexiones, respirando y exhalando con rapidez.

En otro lugar, en la superficie para ser exactos, la capitana Katsuragi y la Dra. Akagi, con sus respectivos equipos y trajes aislantes supervisaban la limpieza y reparación de todo el caos colateral, causado por la confrontación de los dos titánicos seres.

-La operación de recuperar a la unidad 01 es un éxito, ahora mismo se encuentra en la jaula 6 del sector 3, ya iniciado el proceso de evaluación de 10 días y reparaciones- informaba Maya Ibuki tras de ellas.

-¿Hay filmación interna durante el periodo Berserk?- preguntaba causal Ritsuko sin dejar de ver su computador.

-Nada fue grabado, el sistema funcionaba a su mínima capacidad- le contestaba Maya leyendo la información, -pero, videos de la batalla filmados por fuentes civiles ya se han filtrado en la red-.

Ante esto la científica rubia solo rodo los ojos con frustración -al menos la prensa nos dejara en paz- sentencio centrándose de nuevo en lo que hacía.

-Que efectiva es el EVA como arma definitiva…- comentaba Misato con sarcasmo sin dejar de ver con binoculares al desolado horizonte –pero, un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?-

 **[EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL PLANETA]**

En un lobby completamente oscuro, Gendo Ikari, yacía sentado en el extremo de esta frente a un escritorio solamente iluminado por una tenue luz holográfica frente a él, con las famosas siglas: NERV. Delante y a sus costados, otras luces se encendían, con las siglas SEELE del 01 al 07, frente a las figuras de los respectivos hombres detrás.

SEELE 01: -El repentino ataque del 4 Ángel, la anexión del tercer elegido y la activación del EVA unidad 01, todo eso fue predeterminado-

SEELE 03: -Sin embargo, los tan altos costos de las reparaciones al EVA, no…-

SEELE 04: -Con el EVA unidad 00 inhabilitada, los gastos de reparación acelerados de la unidad 01 se multiplican al no contar con otro medio de defensa ante otro posible Ángel-

-No se preocupen, caballeros…- respondía el comandante de NERV seriamente ante las acusaciones de sus superiores -la unidad 01 no es nuestra única arma, el EVA unidad 02 esta lista y casi termina la evaluación de su piloto, con éxito, desde Alemania-

SEELE 07: -La construcción de la unidad 03 también continua según lo planeado, con una integridad del 61%-

SEELE 05: -Supervisa NERV y los EVA's con absoluta discreción, Ikari, ya que este "incidente controlado" ha provocado demasiado interés público-

SEELE 02: -Hablo por todos al decir que no toleraremos errores pasados, tus resultados son incuestionables, pero tus métodos llaman demasiado la atención-

SEELE 06: -Es verdad, para lograr exterminar a los Ángeles hay que finalizar por completo nuestro trato con Lilith. "El Proyecto de Complementación Humana"… esto debe ser tu más grande prioridad comandante, ¿entendido?-

-Entendido. Todo continuara su curso y transcurrirá de acuerdo a lo planeado por SEELE- ya dada por terminada la reunión con ese "punto final", los hologramas se apagaron, dejando a un pensativo Gendo unos minutos sumido en las tinieblas.

 **[ALA B DEL COMPLEJO MEDICO DE NERV/1130 HORAS]**

Shinji Ikari estaba de pie en el pasillo afuera de su habitación, miraba detenidamente el hermoso paisaje del exterior al Geo-Front con la mano izquierda sobre la ventana, con el torso al aire, jadeaba y portaba la delgada playera blanca del centro médico alrededor del cuello como una bufanda, secándose con ella el sudor por el reciente ejercicio, llamo su atención el escuchar como las puertas al final del pasillo se abrían, fijando su mirada a la escena en progreso… una enfermera transportaba a la chica de cabellos azules cortos, la cual ayudo hace varias horas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, solo un ojo de Rei podía observarlo, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por una venda, pero, eso no evito que contemplara lo hermoso que era. Desvió su atención, cuando la enfermera que trasladaba a Rei le llamo alentando su paso.

-Ikari-san, las duchas están en el pasillo G-5, por allá- le señalo la enfermera en la dirección por la que entro –daré aviso de que ya ha despertado y le llevare su ropa en unos minutos- le comento con una sonrisa pequeña coqueta.

-Gracias- le contesto cortésmente Shinji devolviendo la sonrisa y encaminándose hacia donde le indicaron.

La joven del personal médico, siguió "estudiando detenidamente" a Shinji irse hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, "no puedo creer que solo tenga 14", pensó divertida soltando unas risitas continuando con el traslado de Rei, mientras la menciona solo observaba con interés las expresiones de su transportadora.

 **[5 HORAS** **DESPUÉS]**

El reciente piloto EVA caminaba por los corredores de NERV sumido en sus pensamientos con rostro neutro.

-Shinjiii- escucho la voz de Misato detrás de él.

-¿Si?- le contesto voltendo a verla sin detenerse.

-Estas bien, ya lo veo- le dijo Misato con una sonrisa caminando junto a él ¿adónde vas?- le pregunto dándole su mochila, que había olvidado.

-Gracias- le dijo al tomar su mochila, -me asignaron una habitación en el edificio del Geo-Front, bloque 6, voy para allá, mis cosas ya están ahí- contesto a la interrogante.

-¡¿Vivirás solo?!- a Misato no le agradaba la idea.

-Claro, es mejor así… dudo que mi padre quiera vivir conmigo, jejejeje- dando unas risitas subió al elevador.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, la capitana de NERV las detuvo y miro a Shinji fijamente con expresión seria.

 **[UN MOMENTO DESPUÉS]**

-¿¡QUE HARAS, QUE!?- la Dra. Akagi casi grito al otro lado de la línea.

-Como ya le dije, Shinji-kun se quedara conmigo a partir de ahora, ya tengo la autorización oficial, y no te preocupes, es algo apuesto, pero, no voy a poner mis manos sobre el-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que acaso no tiene vergüenza capitana?-

-Ella no puede ni soportar un chiste…- comento Misato sonriendo, apartando el teléfono de su oído, que ya le dolía.

 **[2 HORAS DESPUÉS, POR QUE MISATO SE PERDIÓ]**

Ya en el auto, todo era un silencio sepulcral, que abrumaba el ambiente entre los dos, Shinji miraba por la ventana los edificios que el auto pasaba transitando en las calles. Misato decidió romper la tensión.

-Hoy celebraremos una fiesta, Shinji- le vio divertida.

-¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar el primogénito de su jefe, sin voltear la vista.

-Bueno, te quedaras conmigo a partir de ahora, ¡necesitas una buena bienvenida!- contesto enérgica.

-No, no…- le dijo Shinji volteando a mirarla serio -¿por qué lo haces?-

-Bueno… pues…- Misato estaba con la vista fija en el sendero…

 _La Capitana Katsuragi recordó una escena de hace solo una hora, que no le fue nada agradable ver. Shinji llamo al elevador tranquilamente, al abrirse las puertas de este, su padre, el mismo Comandante Ikari se encontraba allí, su primogénito lo miro con odio y de inmediato presiono el botón de cancelar (el llamado de elevador)._

 _-Ascensor equivocado- le dijo con desprecio su hijo a Gendo, mientras las puertas se cerraban de nuevo, el rostro del mayor Ikari desaparecía, con una mirada inexpresiva y antipática._

 _Shinji lentamente caminaba hacia el otro ascensor al final del largo pasillo del complejo, sentía "un mal sabor de boca" por el desagradable encuentro, se encaminaba a donde lo enviaron. Misato observo toda la escena en silencio tras la pared del corredor adyacente, apretó con frustración la mochila en sus manos, salió de su escondite y camino a paso rápido a por Shinji._

-No lo sé…- la oficial de NERV al volante dejo de indagar, dando una respuesta que provoco una mirada extrañada de Shinji, -solo quiero ayudarte, mi corazón no me permitió abandonar a chico a su suerte- le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

Un muy sorprendido Shinji, le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, se calmó unos segundos después, sonrió y… -muchas gracias, Misato-san- le dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Jejeje, es un placer Shinji-kun- le dijo divertida y alagada, volteando su vista al camino con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, -pasaremos a comprar algunas cosas, y luego quiero enseñarte algo, ¿sí? Es un sitio genial- comento.

-Entendido- asintió Shinji.

 **[NO** **RTE DE TOKIO-3/1759 HORAS]**

Unos minutos de camino más tarde, Misato detuvo su vehículo azul en lo que Shinji reconoció como un observador, al bajar de auto se acercaron a la horilla del mirador hasta estar a unos centímetros del barandal.

-Así que… esta es la ciudad que salve- menciono Shinji altanero, mirando al horizonte sin interés –es una linda vista, pero, después del EVA, dudo que haya algo pueda sorprenderme- agrego volteando hacia Misato.

-Bueno…- le devolvió la mirada su capitán con una sonrisa arrogantemente divertida, -¿quieres apostar? Ya casi es hora- dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Al escuchar esa respuesta de su superior, el menor Ikari la miro interrogante por unos segundos, volteo su vista a la ciudad cuando numerosas alarmas comenzaron a soñar por todas partes. Las muchas compuertas a ras del suelo por toda el área urbanas a la vista se abrieron, dejando a los edificios y rascacielos "salir del suelo como hierba", la vista era magnifica y dejaba ver una tecnológica infraestructura, en resumen, la conocida "Ciudad Fortaleza" era nada menos que hermosa.

Shinji no atinaba a decir nada, solo se limitaba a mirar el espectáculo con ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, " _increible_ " pensaba en silencio.

-El último bastión de la humanidad en la guerra contra los Ángeles- comento Misato –Tokio–3- su tono era orgulloso al decir esas palabras.

En ese momento Shinji sin apartar la vista del maravilloso horizonte, saco de su bolsillo trasero su billetera, tomo de ella un papel del valor de 500 ¥, y se lo extendió a Misato, ella al momento de tomarlo, dudo un segundo, pero pensándolo mejor lo acepto.

-Este es mi hogar, nuestro hogar, y es lo que tú protegiste- comento su capitana guardando su premio.

Un momento después, se arrepintió de su comentario, al notar como Shinji torció la boca con disgusto, segundos pasaron rápido y el menor Ikari disimulo eso lo mejor que pudo, pero, era tarde "la señorita Misato" ya lo había notado.

-Bien…- dijo Misato con ánimo ignorando lo ya acontecido emprendiendo su caminar -volvamos ya Shinji-kun, nos espera una fiesta-

-Si- afirmo Shinji como un robot, caminando e igualando su paso con ella.

 **[SECTOR DEPARTAMENTAL AL SURESTE DE TOKIO-3]**

El ascensor llego al piso marcado, se abrieron las puertas dejando salir a el dúo, Shinji cargaba las compras, todo era comida chatarra, caminaron lentamente por el largo pasillo rumbo al departamento destino.

-¡Oh! Shinji-kun tus cosas ya están aquí- Misato hablo mientras el señalaba una caja enfrente de la pieza, -para ser honesta, yo acabo de mudarme también, no tengo ni un mes aquí- menciono abriendo la puerta.

Al ingresar a la habitación, volteo por instinto hacia a Shinji que aún estaba estático tras el marco de la puerta abierta, su rostro era pensativo.

-Vamos, puedes entrar Shinji-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Mmmmhhh…- su gesto era de dudoso e inocente -¿estas segura de esto? Misato-san- pregunto aun no convencido del todo e inseguro.

-Por supuesto- contesto enérgica Misato, con una sonrisa divertida, ese gesto el pareció, muy lindo, -yo te invite aquí, recuerdas, o solo lo dices porque tienes "malos hábitos"- le dio una mirada cómplice diciendo eso.

-¡AH! No claro que no…- respondió algo sonrojado Shinji e indignado por ese comentario, causando una mirada cariñosa de la mujer.

-Jajaja, solo era una broma, me pareces un buen chico- le dijo con tono muy empático, -pero, "aun no le conozco del todo", señor Ikari, jajaja- lo provoco de nuevo con énfasis en (aun no lo conozco del todo).

Shinji solo suspiro fingiendo resignación, ante esto los dos soltaron unas largas carcajadas, pararon casi al unísono y Misato se dio cuenta de que seguían parados ahí en la entrada como tontos.

Ella solo le sonrio tiernamente de nuevo, invitándolo a entrar con el movimiento de su mano, el devolvió la sonrisa, tomo su caja de pertenencias y...

-Estoy en casa- ...dijo dando un paso dentro del cuarto sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Misato con confianza.

-Bienvenido- le recibió viéndolo con la misma confianza en sus ojos.

Ya en el interior, "sorpresa" era la única expresión en el rostro de Shinji…

-Si ya se, está un poco desordenado, pero no te preocupes por eso- comento Misato entrando en su habitación, -voy a cambiarme y en un minuto estaré contigo Shinji- le dijo desapareciendo en su pieza.

-Ah si- contesto Shinji sin voltear la vista, -¡¿un "poco" desordenado?!- murmuro involuntariamente y con rostro extrañado, la impresión de Shinji se debía a las condiciones del apartamento, con cajas medio abiertas por doquier, al igual que ropa sucia y la basura, en resumen: _"es como un callejón de indigentes_ " no logro evitar pensar eso, era un completo desastre.

-Ah, Shinji-kun, podrías guardar la comida enlatada en la lacena- escucho la voz de Misato desde su habitación.

-Oh, claro que si- se limitó a responder.

Al terminar su labor asignada, se dirigió al refrigerador, y al abrirlo…

-Hielo- dijo en voz baja, cerró el primer estante y abre segundo.

-Solo comida chatarra e instantánea- abre tercer estante.

-Nada más que cerveza- -Qué clase de vida lleva esta mujer- pensó en voz alta, dio un largo suspiro.

-Esta es… mi nueva vida- comento para sí, con preocupación.

En ese momento su nueva tutora salio de su habitación, solo vestida con una ligera playera amarilla, unos shorts de mezclilla diminutos y una coleta amarrada en su lindo cabello morado, desde que la conoció, no le pasaba inadvertido que su capitana era hermosa, pero ahora que la veía "asi", casi… casi tuvo una erección, la mujer que tenía enfrente era devastadoramente sexy, y bueno él era un adolecente sano, algunas imaginaciones pasaron por su mente sin poder evitarlo… -Buen provecho- dijo con voz fuerte y divertida Misato, trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a Shinji, de sus "imaginaciones" la cena ya estaba servida.

-Buen provecho- contesto nervioso al notar como los pezones de su tutora se marcaban en su escasa ropa, desvió la vista por un sentimiento de culpa que crecía en su interior.

La Capitana Katsuragi ya bebía su quinta cerveza de un solo sorbo, ante la mirada sorprendida de su protegido, " _Si que sabe beber_ ", solo pensaba Shinji sin decir nada.

-¡Gyaaaahhhh! ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Amo esto! ¡Me mantiene con vida!- casi grito y chillo la mujer eufórica. -¡Ah!- de inmediato se percató de que Shinji solo miraba su comida con expresión neutra.

-¿No tienes hambre? Es instantánea, pero está muy rica- le dijo muy amigable.

-Ah sí… no lo dudo- levanto su vista hacia su compañera de apartamento –es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a comida asi, yo suelo cocinar siempre lo que como- agrego con picardía.

-¡Imposible! No me digas que eres metrosexual- Misato azoto la lata de cerveza en su mano contra la mesa, y se acercó a Shinji con expresión agresiva.

El menor Ikari, que no tenía defensa ante esa mujer, solo se encogió todo lo que pudo en su asiento, sin saber que contestarle…

-No, es… solo… que… ehhh-

-¿Divertido, no?- rompió su nerviosismo Misato, al sonreírle amigablemente, Shinji levanto la vista en forma de… "¿a qué te refieres?".

-El cenar con un amigo- le dijo agrandando su sonrisa y cerrando los ojos con simpatía.

-Ah, si- contesto un poquito nervioso, esperando a que no reaccione como hace un momento.

La cena transcurrió de la manera más normal, pero, ninguno decía nada, solo masticaban y tragaban la comida, Misato claramente notaba que Shinji seguía muy incómodo, como si algo le molestara, ¿serían los alimentos?, ¿el que no tenían tema alguno de conversación? o ¿qué ella se hubiera comportado tan infantil para alguien de su edad? Decidió hablar.

-De acuerdo- dijo animada, sentado en pose de indio en su silla –a partir de ahora este es tu hogar Shinji-kun- levanto su dedo índice hacia arriba como una narradora.

-Si- afirmo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo soy tu nueva tutora- se señaló así misma, fingiendo arrogancia.

-Si- contesto secamente.

-Así que no dudes en pedirme lo que sea- le dijo guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Eh, si- dudo un momento. -Mientras sea razonable, claro- aclaro con falsa superioridad.

-Si-

-Te lo has ganado mi muchacho- le sonrió dulcemente.

-Si- dijo avergonzado.

-"Si,si,si,si". Si a todo, ¿solo eso sabes decir?- le dijo con ya una vena punzante en su frente -¿eres un hombre no? Actúa como uno- se levantó de su sitio y tomo de la cabeza al menor, sacudiéndolo por completo.

-Está bien…- contesto al fin, cuando dejo de sacudirlo.

-Bueno, como sea…- Misato lo soltó -ahora de...-

-Misato-san…- le llamo Shinji –¿si este es mi nuevo hogar, no?- pregunto dudoso.

-Claro que sí, Shinji-kun- le contesto con una amable sonrisa.

-Entonces…- Shinji agacho la cabeza.

-¿Si?- pregunto Misato preocupada.

-Es que… ¡no lo soporto!- libero Shinji alzando la cabeza casi dando un grito y poniéndose en pie.

-¿El qué?- a duras penas pregunto sin entender nada su tutora, con una cara que solo expresaba extrañeza y sorpresa.

Lo siguiente que supo Misato, fueron dos cosas, uno a Shinji le desagradaba mucho el desorden, y dos, que era un gran profesional de la limpieza hogareña.

Sacudiendo polvo por aquí, ordenando cajas por acá, barriendo por ahí, levantando basura y ropa por acullá.

-Ahhhh…- dio un largo suspiro Shinji desplomándose en la silla en donde estaba.

Misato solo se mantuvo inmóvil y siendo espectadora de todo el servicio de limpieza express y gratuito de su protegido, durante toda la labor de Shinji, la mujer solo miraba de reojo el reloj en su pared, al final Ikari-kun solo tardo 1 hora en limpiar por completo todo a su vista.

-Ve al baño y toma una ducha, eso te ayudara, el baño limpia el cuerpo y alma, aclarando la mente…- dijo la mujer con filosofía y una sonrisa -…y buen trabajo Shinji-kun- agrego orgullosa, -y por cierto…- señalo a una puerta de su departamento –esa es tu habitación-

-Gracias- dijo el primogénito de su jefe, tomando su caja de la esquina y dirigiéndose hacia donde le indicaron.

-Pero…- llamo la atención de Shinji frenándolo -¿esa cajita es todo?...- la mujer noto ese detalle desde que entraron -…tu habitación es grande- le cuestiono.

-Ah sí, solo es una de las tres cajas con mis cosas…- le contesto abriendo la puerta de su nueva habitación, solo un momento después salió de nuevo, rumbo al baño, -…conserve la habitación en el Geo-Front y allí está el resto, quiero causarle la menor molestia posible Misato-san- dijo con modestia.

-No te preocupes, Shinji-kun, tu aquí eres mi compañero…- afirmo Misato con una alegre sonrisa, -…esta es tu nueva casa, y tienes derecho de abusar de todo aquí, excepto de mi- bromeo divertida.

-Ya creo entender, el por qué a la Dra. Akagi, no le dan gracia tus "chistes"- le dijo con un ceja alzada con sarcasmo.

Con el ceño fruncido, Misato hizo un leve puchero de molestia, Shinji solo le sonrió divertido y desapareció en la puerta rumbo al baño.

Al estar ya en el cuarto de lavado, se dio cuenta de que… era otro lugar que limpiar, suspiro resignado y se desvistió, abrió la puerta de la ducha y repentinamente un pingüino de agua cálida estaba frente a él sacudiéndose el agua del cuerpo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Misato escucho, con un alterado joven que salía de la puerta frente a ella, -¡Misato-san!- el llamo casi gritando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sorprendida.

Balbuceo palabras incompresibles, muy alterado, seguidamente, el dicho pingüino que andaba tranquilamente salió de la pieza y camino hasta el segundo refrigerador en la estancia, miro a Shinji con molestia y entro sin más.

El chico, observo estático al pingüino en todas sus acciones, hasta que su cerebro carburo -¡el pingüino vive aquí!- señalo a donde estaba.

-Es el otro miembro de la familia, su nombre es Pen-Pen, ha sido mi compañero desde hace 15 años- le dijo tomando su cerveza de la mesa y con la mirada algo sorprendida por lo que veía, pues… Ikari-kun soltó la toalla que tenía agarrada en la cintura, para cubrir sus…

-Por cierto, se te cayo la toalla- Misato logro hacer que "reaccionara".

La expresión de Shinji, fue… a falta de otra palabra, "épica", sus ojos saltados por la impresión, y su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, de inmediato levanto y acomodo su toalla en su respectivo lugar, con ya todo en su "lugar" se quedó inmóvil un momento, frente a Misato, intentando decirle algo, para romper la muy, muy incómoda situación, pero sin éxito y ya con la autoestima por los suelos, camino hasta donde estaba Misato, tomo una de sus cervezas y la bebió toda en un solo trago.

-Ahhhhhhh- soltó de gusto, -es muy buena de verdad- le dijo dejando la lata vacía en la mesa y encaminándose al baño.

Misato lo miraba inexpresiva, obviamente tratando de contener una sonrisa divertida para ya no hacerlo sentir mal, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, Shinji paro y miro a su tutora.

-Viste, lo que viste…- hablo, asiéndose la víctima -…solo espero, que no te haya decepcionado- comento divertido, fingiendo arrogancia y con una sonrisa ligera, salió de su vista.

"Al parecer ya se hizo una idea de mi…" pensó tomando otro trago a su cerveza "…tal vez, deba actuar de manera más adulta".

 **[EN LA DUCHA]**

Ya se encontraba sumergido hasta el cuello en la bañera del lugar, observaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro el techo, otro techo desconocido.

"Katsuragi Misato… es una buena persona, o al menos eso creo" meditaba el joven Ikari, recordando con eso sus palabras, " _el baño limpia el cuerpo y el alma, aclarando la mente_ ".

-Aquí solo me vienen a la mente, terribles recuerdos- susurro para si Shinji.

 **[800 METROS BAJÓ TIERRA, ÁREA DE PRUEBA PARA EVAS]**

Debajo de las complejas instalaciones de NERV, Gendo Ikari se encontraba viendo la desolada sala de pruebas, desde un ventanal destrozado, en donde el EVA 00, se encontraba, derretido de la cintura para abajo, con la capsula de piloto sellada y salida de su lugar destrozada.

-¿Cuál es el estado actual de Rei?- le pregunto la científica rubia junto a él, con un informe en sus manos y viendo a la misma dirección -me entere de que, fue al hospital a medio día- agrego volteando a verle.

-No hay problemas- le respondió sin mirarla –en 20 días se le dará de alta, y estaremos listos para reactivar la unidad 00-

-¿Y cómo está la salud de su hijo? Escuche que su estado mental fue diagnosticado como inestable-

-Su condicion será una buena excusa para descongelar el EVA 00, y seguirá pilotando la unidad 01, hasta entonces-

-Si... la Capitana Katsuragi se encargara de eso después de todo-

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO/2300 HORAS]**

Shinji se encuentra en su habitación, acostado boca abajo en la colcha, está escuchando música en su SDAT, (Damage, Inc. /Metallica) intentaba dormir, no podía, se dio la vuelta hasta estar mirando al techo de nuevo, "otro techo desconocido".

"Sin ningún tipo de preparación, se eligió al tercer piloto EVA, fue aceptado y por coincidencia en el mismo día, el cuarto Ángel ataco, después de 15 años, el tercer elegido resulto ser el primogénito del Comandante en jefe de NERV, y aun con su cuestionable relación padre-hijo, se le obligo a pilotar, son más que obvios los rencores" medito y encadeno todos los hechos Misato, estando en el baño, "yo lo traje aquí, dándole asilo y amabilidad, pero, solo lo use para mitigar mi soledad" con eso en mente, susurro… -aun cuando se derroto al Ángel, no me siento feliz por eso- …volteando su mirada al techo.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? No conozco nada, no tengo nada aquí... maestro" sumido en sus pensamientos, cerrando los ojos, recordando… no evito que por su mente pasaran las imágenes de cuando combatió al Ángel, ese monstruo con el que tuvo que pelear, todo el dolor en su cuerpo y el cómo estaba a punto de morir.

 _Volviendo en el tiempo de hace unas horas, recordó cuando despertó en la cabina de piloto y escucho en el aire una voz robótica._

 ** _-fase berserker, finalizada-_**

 _-Ahhhhh- exhalo con exaltación, se sentía completamente exhausto y aún seguía alterado por lo vivido, pero no recordaba nada, solo su mente divagaba con el sentimiento de "no querer morir"._

 _Se froto como pudo la cara con las manos y al mirar al frente vio, en el suelo de las calles lo que parecía… ¡la parte frontal de la cabeza del robot! De inmediato algo más llamo su atención, estaba junto a un edifico casi intacto y su meca se reflejaba en las ventanas de este, su cabeza no tenía cubrimiento y estaba a la vista lo que parecía carne viva._

 _Con esa sorpresa miro con mucho más interés hacia el rostro descubierto de su unidad, y segundos después esta abrió un ojo de entre los pliegues de su cara, era un ojo extraño, verde y con un iris negro como la noche que lo miraba, ante esto Shinji, desfalleció del cansancio desmayándose por la impresión._

-¡AH!- eso trajo de vuelta al Shinij actual, se volteo para estar acostado de lado mirando a su puerta.

Misato se encontraba de pie afuera de la habitación de su protegido, se secaba el cabello con una toalla y su cuerpo desnudo estaba tapado con otra, acaba de salir de la ducha.

-Shinji-kun, ¿puedo entrar?- le hablo su superior.

-Adelante- no objeto ante esto mirando su puerta deslizarse enseguida.

-Olvide decirte algo…- hablo Misato casual, mirando a Shinji que la veía a los ojos sin emociones -…lo que hiciste, el subirte y pelear con el EVA, fue un acto muy bueno y noble, salvaste mi vida y la de todos, junto a sus hogares y esta ciudad, enorgullécete de eso-

-Entonces…- llamo su atención el menor -…quítate la toalla y déjame verte- le dijo con rostro serio –eres muy hermosa, sería una magnifica recompensa por lo que hice…- agrego, y nunca dejo de mirarla a los ojos.

Pasaban los segundos y Shinji aun la observaba sin emociones en su rostro, no evito sorprenderse por su petición, apenas se reflejó esa emoción en su rostro, pero al pensarlo mejor y ver como esos hermosos ojos azules de su protegido la miraban, lo considero por 1 segundo… "Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo", pero, antes de levantar su mano para descubrirse, Shinji le dedico un sonrisa compasiva, respiro levemente y… -…gracias, por todo, Misato- dijo sin más.

-Buenas noches- menciono dándose la vuelta, hacia la pared.

Misato lo observo melancólica unos segundos… -buenas noches, Shinij- dijo cerrando su puerta.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	3. Episodio 3

Capítulo 03: "Vale la pena…"

Sumido en la oscuridad de "la cámara de simulación de combate", el más reciente piloto Evangelion de NERV, estaba calmado y con los ojos cerrados esperando ordenes desde el intercomunicador.

~Buenos días Shinji-kun, ¿cómo te sientes el día de hoy?~

Al escuchar la voz de Ritsuko llamándole abrió los ojos descubriendo una mirada vacía y serena, contestando de la misma forma.

-Buenos días doctora, estoy excelente, ya me estoy acostumbrando al LCL, no es tan malo-

~Eso es bueno, entonces ¿ya has memorizado la posición de todo? Controles de emergencia, fuentes de poder, despliegues de armamento y zonas de recuperación de energía~

-Si… corríjame si me equivoco, el EVA se abastece de energía eléctrica a través de un cable umbilical, en emergencias, al no estar disponible la conexión, una batería interna lo alimenta por 1 minuto a su máxima potencia, y no más de 5 minutos en capacidad mínima…-

~Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, en ese caso continuemos con lo de ayer… también nos centraremos en los despliegues de armamento, después~

-Entendido- respondió sin más sujetando los controles con fuerza.

En ese momento, se ilumino la sala frente a Shinji, revelando la simulación de Tokio – 3, y apareciendo de nuevo, el mismo monstruo con el que aún tenía pesadillas.

-Centra el objetivo y dispara- susurraba para si Shinji, intentado concentrase.

Apretó el gatillo, y con solo tres tiros, acertó al núcleo rojo del Ángel haciéndolo volar en mil pedazos.

~Siguiente~

En un rápido movimiento, el EVA dio un ligero salto y rodo sobre su espalda, encañonado a su siguiente objetivo que en breve apareció en otra posición al primero, disparando súbitamente y destruyéndolo por completo.

El ya muy conocido trio de féminas en todo NERV, observaban seriamente toda actividad de Shinji.

-Es sorprendente el progreso de nuestro nuevo piloto…- comentaba Maya queriendo romper el "frio" ambiente en ese lugar -…pero, creí que Ikari-kun ya no volvería aquí después de todo lo que paso-

La Dra. Akagi estudio unos segundos las palabras de su discípula, en silencio total. me

-Solo se limita a hacer lo que le ordenen, tal vez sea su disciplina, o la forma en la que vive su vida… muy sumisa debo agregar- le contesto sin apartar la vista de la simulación frente a ella.

Misato que también se encontraba allí, guardo silencio escuchando atentamente toda la conversación de Ritsuko y la técnico Ibuki sobre su protegido, no le gustaba para nada, pero ya había notado "todo eso", su ceño fruncido paso a la preocupación al meditar mejor sus palabras.

 **[UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS EN EL** **DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO Y SHINJI/1830 HORAS]**

-¡Oh!- al ver el saldo de su nueva cuenta bancaria, no evito sorprenderse, si le pagaron y muy bien por lo que veía. Ya se le estaban ocurriendo muchas cosas por comprar con lo suyo, pero sabía que no debía ser inmaduro.

 _-Bueno… salvar al mundo tiene sus ventajas-_ pensó no evitando sonreír al ver lo bueno en lo malo.

Por instinto pensó en cierta persona importante en su vida, sentándose en una silla de la mesa en la cocina y procediendo a tomar un papel y escribir con entusiasmo en el. Unos minutos más tarde escucho un sonido de la entrada.

-Estoy en casa- dijo Misato al aparecer por la puerta de la estancia.

-Bienvenida- le contesto con una sonrisa –la cena esta lista, ve a cambiarte mientras la caliento y nos sirvo- agrego volviendo a lo que hacía.

-Sí, mamá- le dijo divertida Misato, encaminándose a su habitación, Shinij solo rodo lo ojos y se levantó a hacer lo predicho.

Sin embargo, la Cap. Katsuragi al estar sola en su pieza, medito el GRAN cambio en su vida cotidiana, sí que estaba sorprendida por los muy buenos hábitos de su "compañero de habitación", además de ser aseado y gentil, era muy responsable, amable y respetuoso, el departamento estaba más limpio que el primer día que llego, la ropa estaba lavada, la comida servida, etc. En solo una semana Pen-Pen ya se había encariñado con él, algo muy poco usual, y hasta se encargó de pagar las cuentas de agua, gas y electricidad que olvido.

-Ahhhhh- suspiro con su auto estima por los suelos, procediendo a cambiarse de ropa.

Ya más cómoda con su vestir, Misato entro de nuevo en la cocina, sentándose frente a la mesa a esperar por su cena sin decir nada, su protegido saco una lata de cerveza del frigorífico, la abrió y se la extendió frente a ella.

-Ah, gracias Shinji-kun- le dedico una sonrisa, Shinji también le sonrió como respuesta y siguió sirviendo la cena.

Su tutora solo continuaba observándolo en silencio…

 _-Eh, apesto como tutora-_ tomo un trago de cerveza, se sentía nefasta _–es como si… fuera su inmadura hermana mayor, de la que tiene que cuidar por que la dejo su patán-_ tomo otro trago _–pero, es más… como… ¡el hombre perfecto! Si, en casi todo sentido, solo que eres menor de edad-_ sigue bebiendo _-aunque, sí que tienes una espalda muy ancha, Shinji-kun-_ sonreía pícaramente viendo al Ikari hijo por detrás. Su vista continuaba bajando de la espalda de Shinij, hasta que, Misato se dio cuenta, o más bien, su conciencia y moralidad le dieron una patada en el rostro al "percatarse" de lo que su mente pensaba.

-¡Ugh!- se atraganto con el alcohol en su garganta, _-¡¿Qué demonios me ocurre?!-_ se reprendió mentalmente, mientas tosía.

-¿Estas bien?- escucho la voz de Shinij frente a ella, que al recuperarse y abrir los ojos, se encontró con su mirada preocupada.

-Ehh si, solo bebí muy rápido, jejeje- contesto nerviosa Misato.

-Bien, si tú lo dices…- comento Shinji no muy convencido, -Buen provecho- junto las manos para empezar a comer.

-Ah, eh, si, buen provecho- Misato no se percató de "en que momento" la cena ya estaba servida.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras conversaban, Misato hablaba más de como estuvo su día, mientras Shinji solo se limitaba a comentar algunas cosas, pero, se divertían amenamente disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-Oh, es cierto- recordó Misato, mientras le platicaba de cómo le gusta a Ritsuko trabajar como "nerd" –a partir de este lunes, asistirás a la escuela- dijo pasándole un carnet de estudiante de secundaria.

-¡¿Eh?!- levanto un ceja con lo ridícula de esa noticia, -pero, si te informaron que ya termine el doceavo grado y me preparaba para entrar a la universidad, cuando me llamaron aquí ¿no?- le dijo a su tutora al tomar y leer el carnet en sus manos.

-Por supuesto- le sonrió inocentemente –sin embargo, tu identidad como piloto debe ser protegida, y la mejor manera es que te hagas pasar por un chico de 14 años normal- levanto el dedo explicando todo, el ojo izquierdo del menor Ikari ya tenía un tic.

-Además, no te sientes… no se… un poco solitario u aburrido aquí, podrías hacer amigos allá- le comento Misato, dándole más razones.

Shinji lo medito un momento, sí era verdad que el estar solo en el apartamento era muy aburrido, pero, no quería tener responsabilidades, ya tenía suficiente con ser piloto del arma más poderosa del mundo, pero al parecer solo era una fachada para que el gobierno no quede en vergüenza, por solo tener a un chico como último recurso, lo siguió meditando unos segundos más hasta que hablo, Misato solo esperaba paciente su respuesta.

-¿Es una orden?- soltó Shinji con seriedad.

Al escuchar eso, la Capitana Katsuragi sintió nostalgia al llegar a su mente las palabras de su amiga científica; _"Solo se limita a hacer lo que le ordenen"._

-Está bien, lo haré- la sacó de sus meditaciones.

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, será divertido- sentencio con optimismo en su sonrisa.

 **[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE POR LA MAÑANA/0630 HORAS]**

Era una hermosa mañana de lunes, los pajaritos cantaban, los jóvenes caminaban tranquilamente a la escuela, los ronquidos de Misato hacían eco por todo el departamento, en resumen un buen día. Shinji por su parte solo dejo su desayuno, o más bien cena en el frigorífico, junto a una nota en la mesa, no quería despertarla por algo tan trivial como: "ya me voy al colegio", llego muy tarde anoche y merecía descansar, solo salió silenciosamente de la pieza.

Estando en el elevador, se arrepentía de ir al colegio aunque fuera una pantalla, tenía que usar uniforme, eso nunca le ha gustado, o quizás solo se había acostumbrado a estudiar en casa, pero, sea como sea, no era muy su estilo usar este tipo de ropa, la conocida camisa blanca y pantalones formales negros, se sentía "reprimido". Además, y por sobre todo, la razón por la que estaba más molesto, es porque se arruino su chaqueta al sumergirse en el LCL durante su primera batalla.

-De saber que esa cosa naranja apestaría tanto, hubiera peleado desnudo- comento con pesar al recordarlo, fue un regalo de su maestro y la apreciaba mucho, y sobre todo, lo que más cólera le daba, era el hecho que durante los entrenamientos de simulación, le dieron un traje especial para pilotar, -¡y por qué demonios no me dieron esto antes!- recordó como dio un grito al cielo, al tenerlo en sus manos.

-Ahhhhhh, si supieran cuanto gaste en tintorería, no se reirían- se recargo de espaldas contra la pared el cubículo.

Bajo del ascensor con tranquilidad, se encontraba en el estacionamiento subterráneo, camino hacia el lugar del coche de Misato y ahí estaba junto a él, su nueva motocicleta, se dio el lujo de comprarla con la pequeña fortuna que le pagaron por salvar al mundo.

-Digo y lo cito: "ver lo bueno en lo malo", maestro- hablo para sí, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Con el entusiasmo renovado, se equipó el casco y guantes, la monto y arrancó velozmente hacia la salida. Pilotaba muy rápido por las avenidas y calles de la ciudad, incluso derrapando a ras del suelo en los giros sin tráfico, muchos no lo considerarían prudente, pero después de pilotar un EVA a los 14 años… ¿que era una moto? La ciudad era grande, pero memorizo el camino, la escuela no estaba tan lejos, también le ayudo a orientarse el ver a otros estudiantes caminar hacia la misma dirección, los siguió por obviedad.

Continúo avanzado con rapidez, pero aun así, noto como algunos estudiantes que caminaban tranquilamente desviaban la mirada hacia él, "bueno, porto su mismo uniforme, es evidente su curiosidad". Arribo a la escuela, 1er colegio de Tokio-3, tenía que fingir estudiar el 8vo grado, recordaba como a los 11 años resolvía problemas matemáticos de ese nivel sin esfuerzo, de solo pensarlo, sonaba a un mal chiste.

 **[EN ALGÚN AULA EN LA ESCUELA/0655 HORAS]**

-¿Y cómo está tu hermanita? Touji- un chico de lentes, con cámara en mano, le preguntaba a su mejor amigo.

-Ya está mejor, hoy sale del hospital- le contesta su serio amigo, con ropa deportiva y sentado como buda sobre la paleta de su silla.

-En serio, que bueno… y si es así, porque la cara mala-

-¡Por qué aun pienso que ese piloto es un imbécil, Kensuke!- grita con enfado al recordar como su hermana fue prensada por un cumulo de escombros.

-Sí, sí, está bien… ya lo habías dicho- lo intentó calmar con voz pasiva –¡ah, es cierto!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Suzuhara tranquilo, al volver a llamar su atención Aida.

-¿Supiste el rumor del estudiante nuevo?-

-¿¡Estudiante nuevo!? ¿Un transferido a mitad de año?-

-En verdad que no das una Touji…- dijo con pena en su voz –… pero, si, es algo muy extraño ¿verdad?, por eso te hablo del…-

-¡Miren es el nuevo!- lo corto una chica junto a la ventana atrayendo la atención de todos.

Muchos en el salón de clases se asomaron por las ventanas (la mayoría chicas), para ver a Ikari Shinji estacionar su vehículo, quitarse el casco con los guates, tomar su maleta y entrar al edificio. De inmediato comentarios como: "es muy guapo" o "que genial" se escuchaban por toda el aula, hasta que unos minutos después el profesor entro al salón.

-¡De pie!- llamo a todos la jefa de clases.

-Ah, dejen eso por ahora- de inmediato evito que todos se levantaran -clase, hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo, así que, adelante- invito el profesor volteando a la puerta. Shinji solo camino unos pasos para esta de frente a todos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ikari Shinji, es un gusto conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien-

Los murmullos y preguntas no se hicieron esperar…

-¿De qué escuela vienes?-

-Estudiaba en casa con un tutor-

-¿Esa motocicleta es tuya?-

-Eh, si… yo la compre, trabajo a "medio-tiempo"-

-Ohhhhh- se asombraron casi todos.

-Oye, Ikari-kun ¿Tienes novia?-

-Jeje, ¿quién quiere saber eso?- pregunto sarcástico.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- grito Hikari -¡Estamos en clase, guarden silencio!-

Antes de tomar asiento, Shinji diviso alguien que conocía pero, jamás le presentaron, cierta chica de cabello azul cielo, que contemplaba afuera por la ventana junto a ella. Solo la miro un segundo, centrándose inmediatamente después en la clase que ya comenzaba.

 **[UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS]**

 _-Esto fue una pésima idea-_

Ahí se encontraba Ikari Shinji, en una silla de la 2da fila, luchando por no dormirse, ya había escuchado la historia del Segundo Impacto antes, pero nadie la narraba tan aburridamente lenta como su nuevo profesor, tenía la mejilla apoyada con la mano e intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa.

Hasta que su computador frente a él hizo… -BIDT- cuando un mensaje apareció en su pantalla, ya esperaba esto, llamo demasiado la atención al llegar, sin embargo al leer su más reciente mensaje, sí que se sorprendió…

~¿Es verdad que eres el piloto del robot?~

Volteando a ver para todos lados, buscaba al receptor, hasta que lo encontró viendo hacia atrás, se percató de dos lindas cómplices juntas tras una computadora, una de ellas lo saludaba con una sonrisa, respondió saludando del mismo modo, hasta que otro mensaje llamo su atención de nuevo al frente.

~Eres tú, Y/N~

Se lo cuestionó un momento, Misato dijo que debía proteger su identidad de piloto EVA en el anonimato, pero, al parecer el sistema de seguridad de NERV para evitar que se filtre información, era… "cuestionable". Así que… si técnicamente ya lo saben…

Solo tecleo un ligero "YES" y después dio "ENTER".

En solo una fracción de segundo, se escucharon los –OHHHHH- de admiración por parte de sus compañeros a la vez que rodearon su pupitre, y al igual que hace un rato, la lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar, intentado contestar lo mejor que podía.

-¿Cómo se llama el robot?-

-No sé mucho de eso, pero todos el dicen EVA unidad 01-

-¿Te aplican un examen especial para ser elegido?-

-No, solo debes ser compatible-

-¿Cómo se evalúa tu compatibilidad?-

-Ah, esa ya es información clasificada-

-¿Cuál es tu arma más poderosa?-

-Bueno… es un cuchillo que vibra a velocidad ultrasónica-

-¿Y cómo es que se pilota, es linda la cabina?-

-Eh, es clasificado-

-¿Cuántas de esas cosas ya has vencido?-

-Solo una…-

-¡Ehhhh, en serio!-

-¡Ya es suficiente chicos, recuerden que estamos clase, vuelvan a sus asientos!- se escuchó el reclamo de Hikari para todos, Rei continuaba imperturbable ante todo lo acontecido, mientras un pillo Kensuke apuntaba todo lo que decía Shinji al pie de la letra, acompañado con la mirada de completo desprecio por parte de Touji.

 **[FINAL DEL DÍA ESCOLAR]**

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de otro horrible día de escuela, por ahora los estudiantes eran libres, Shinji se sentía un poco alegre de que al fin terminara, era "interesante", pero sin duda extrañaba aprender en casa, con ese pensamiento algo inesperado llego a su cabeza, solo la miro de reojo en la mañana, pero ahora, la observo con más cuidado, Ayanami Rei, como le habían informado que era su nombre, solo guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente y se retiraba del aula sin inmutarse por nada o nadie, parecido a un cadáver andante, además de que los vendajes en su cabeza y yeso en el brazo no ayudaban mucho, su expresión seria como el hielo hacia que los demás se apartaran de su camino, hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

En el pasado conoció a personas antipáticas, pero nunca había visto algo o a alguien así, _-"tal vez, solo es muy tímida"-_ no lo pensó demasiado, ahora se disponía a hacer lo mismo, guardar sus cosas y retirarse, hasta que…

-Oye, nuevo- le llamo el tipo de ropa deportiva –ven conmigo un momento- se dirigía afuera.

-Ah, eh… está bien- tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar detrás de él siguiéndolo –"sea lo que sea, espero que se dé prisa… debo llegar a hacer la cena"-

¡¡¡PUUT!!!

-¡Grrrggg!- un fuerte puñetazo acababa de impactar su rostro, específicamente en su mejilla izquierda, obligando a su cabeza girar a la derecha por la fuerza del golpe.

Recapitulemos, llegaron al patio detrás del edificio, Shinij pregunto con amabilidad, "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo de mí?" y en respuesta el tipo de ropa deportiva que tenía frente a él, lo golpeo, sin que pudiera alzar siquiera las manos.

-Lo siento novato- hablo tronándose los nudillos arrogante –necesitaba desquitar un poco de mi enfado-

El Ikari menor solo permaneció unos segundos allí, sin moverse o articular palabra alguna, quien lo había golpeado solo dio media vuelta y se retiraba a paso lento del lugar.

Regreso su vista al frente, su rostro permanecía serio viéndolo partir, _-te hare pedazos, imbécil-_ con eso en mente apretó los puños, preparándose para alcanzarlo y darle la paliza de su vida.

-¿Que malo es no?- antes de ir por él, el cuatro ojos que los siguió todo el trayecto hasta allí, hablo -en verdad lo lamento, su hermanita menor salió herida en la batalla que tuviste con el robot, o al menos esa es su excusa- explico casi susurrándole a su lado, termino de explicar y siguió a su amigo.

Shinji los siguió con la vista, hasta que… -tú… ¿lo habrías hecho mejor?- …detuvo el andar del compañero Suzuhara con esas palabras.

La consecuencia de eso, fue que Touji regreso contra él, hecho una furia, violentamente lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo hacia su rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada, para sorpresa de su agresor, Shinij lo veía directo a los ojos encarándolo.

-Adelante- dijo sin medida, ni miedo.

Suzuhara gruño de rabia apretando los dientes, golpeando de nuevo a Ikari con más fuerza, Shinji tambaleo un poco por el fuerte impacto, pero logro quedar a duras penas en pie, Touji se fue del lugar a paso rápido, seguido de inmediato por Kensuke.

Ahora se encontraba lavando su rostro en los grifos de la escuela, aún tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe, y sentía un ligero dolor de punzada al tocar el área en su rostro.

Seco su cara, y fue por sus cosas su salón de clases, noto como todos se habían ido ya, tomo su maletín y salió del edificio sin más.

 _-¿Por qué estoy siendo golpeado, si pilotar el EVA es algo tan "bueno y noble"? bueno… tal vez no se puede hacer felices a todos… esto, en verdad, realmente… vale la pena… -_

No se lo pensó demasiado al llegar a donde su motocicleta, para salir de allí cuanto antes, estaba cansado, sin embargo, una voz femenina lo llamo por detrás…

 **[YA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO/1550 HORAS]**

Al llegar a casa, de inmediato fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa una polera azul y shorts, para estar más cómodo, comenzó a preparar la cena con prisa, Misato ya no tardaría en llegar, su encuentro con el "bravucón" el quito muchos minutos a su valioso tiempo. Para ya no pensar en ese resentido, dejo la olla hirviendo y fue a la sala para encender el estéreo, unos segundos después se escuchaba por todo el apartamento Shoot to Thrill de AC/DC, el volumen era algo elevado, con seguridad se oiría hasta el piso de abajo, pero al no tener vecinos en las habitaciones contiguas, se dio esa libertad, y al parecer a Pen-Pen no le disgustaba.

-Bueno, si yo fuera tú… también preferiría esto, que escuchar a Misato-san cantar en la ducha- él dijo al pingüino divertido, viendo como este movía su cabecita al ritmo de la música.

-¿En serio tan mal lo hago?- sin que nadie se lo esperara, la capitana de NERV, entro a la cocina, mirándolos a ambos con cara de sorpresa, vergüenza y ofendida, todas esa emociones en una única expresión, que solo una mujer podría hacer.

-Ahhhhh… bueno… es que… pues…- balbuceaba sin poder explicar con tacto lo que dijo, -sabes, es que… jejeje- intento contener una sonrisa por lo bajo -… cantas como un gato al que están bañando, jajajajaja- rio abiertamente, luego tapándose la boca en el acto, viéndola de nuevo con una mirada suplicante, pero sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

Misato lo miro seria, con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas infladas y rojas por lo "pucheros" que estaba haciendo, se veía dolida, pero, pasando solo unos pocos segundos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su bello rostro y acompañara a Shinji, riéndose con él.

Cenaban con calma, conversando y riendo, como buenos compañeros de apartamento, hablando de como estuvo su día o cosas así, hasta que Misato decidió hablar sobre algo que la inquietaba.

-Hey, Shinji-kun- llamo su atención con sutileza.

-Mmmm- solo articulo el Ikari menor, tenía la boca llena, escena que fue graciosa para la capitana Katsuragi, que soltó unas risitas, Shinji trago y finalmente le contesto como se debía.

-¡Ah, sí!, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Me informaron…- pauso Misato desviando la mirada –…que hoy fuiste agredido, por uno de tus compañeros- capto toda la atención de Shinji con eso, volviendo su mirada seria. Misato volteo de nuevo al frente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?- hablo con preocupación en su voz. Ante esto, solo tomo un trago de su bebida, y le sonrió con amargura a Misato, recordando un encuentro que tuvo justo esa misma tarde…

 _Antes de montar su vehículo de dos ruedas, una chica vestida con el uniforme de su nueva escuela lo alcanzo, llamándolo detrás de él._

 _-Ikari-san, ¿me permites un momento?-_

 _Al voltear, reconoció de inmediato a la compañera de su clase que lo llamaba._

 _-Jefa de clase Horaki-san, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?- contesto con mucha galantería Shinji, provocando un ligero sonrojo de Hikari._

 _-Es… que… ya me dijeron, lo que Touji te hizo, y quería que… supieras que…- Shinji de inmediato noto, como los adorables balbuceos de la chica intentaban decirle algo en concreto -¡ya lo reprendí!- cerro su puño con una sonrisa orgullosa, -y… que… él no es, como su primera impresión de dio a entender… es-_

 _-Lo entiendo- le dijo con simpleza –estas enamorada de él ¿verdad?- la vio directo a los ojos con una empática sonrisa._

 _-¡¿QUE?!- grito, Hikari en shock -¡¿Pero cómo lo?! ¿Tú puedes…?- al ver la mirada de Ikari, cuya expresión se interpretaba como, "¿en serio?"._

 _Se calmó un segundo, con la cara toda roja de vergüenza, desviando la mirada apenada, -en serio… ¿soy tan obvia?- pregunto, mirándolo de nuevo._

 _-Un poquito…- le dijo Shinji torciendo su sonrisa, y provoco que Hikari se tapara el rostro con sus manos, echando humitos._

 _–Y no te preocupes…- ella descubrió su rostro cuando Shinji hablo, llamando su atención -…no soy alguien rencoroso, Horaki-san… y debe tener sus razones, para haberme atacado así, su amigo "cuatro ojos" me dijo que su hermanita salió lastimada por mi incompetencia, o algo así- le narro todo lo sucedido a ella._

 _-Bueno…- su mirada cambio a una deprimida, cuando comenzó a hablar -…es algo más complicado que eso… Ikari-kun-_

-Durante la batalla que tuve hace una semana contra el Ángel…- Shinji hablo, citando lo que Hikari le había dicho, -…la hermana menor de Suzuhara Touji, resultó herida por la incompetencia del piloto EVA- Misato se sorprendió visiblemente por las palabras de su protegido.

-Fue prensada, por un cumulo de escombros, ahora mismo está estable en el hospital, fuera de peligro y consiente, pero, con suerte, vuelva a caminar quizás en un mes- al terminar su anécdota, tomo otro trago de bebida.

-Ya veo- dijo Misato, dejando en claro que entendía su situación.

-Merecía más que un par de golpes por eso…- dijo con pesar.

-¡No es así!- Misato, golpeo la mesa con su puño –al menos su hermanita está viva, si no hubieras echo lo que hiciste, toda, toda su familia estaría muerta, incluyéndolo a él, es ese tal Suzuhara quien está siendo malagradecido- alcanzó la mano de su protegido, que estaba en la mesa, cubriéndola con la suya, mirándolo con decisión.

-Misato-san…- fue el turno de Shinji para sorprenderse -…gracias, tus palabras han calmado un poco el pesar en mi corazón- le sonrió con confianza, sujetando la mano de Misato con gentileza.

Después de lo ocurrido, la capitana Katsuragi, volvió a sentir algo que no le ocurría desde sus años de universidad, hace ya mucho tiempo, se sonrojo, levemente, pero se sonrojo, al ver con detenimiento los profundos ojos azules de su "compañero de habitación", acompañados por sus palabras, dulce sonrisa y calidez en el agarre de su mano.

-Ah… eh…- balbuceo, tratando de volver a la realidad -… ¡La cena se va a enfriar, debemos comer deprisa!-

-Oh, cierto- Shinji, noto el repentino cambio de atmosfera, entre ellos y el nerviosismo de su tutora, pero, decidió no prestarle mucha atención a eso, ignorándolo.

Continuaron cenando, sin articular palabra alguna por lo ocurrido, Shinji ya no podía ignorarlo, esta situación se volvió muy incómoda, estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que paso para terminar así, bueno, deberías ser sordo, ciego y mudo para no notarlo, pensaba en como remediarlo, hasta que…

-Por cierto…- llamo la atención de su tutora al hablar, que se encontraba mirando al plato frente a ella en la mesa, evitando la mirada de su protegido, -…mi seguridad no realizo un buen trabajo protegiéndome, ¿crees que debo reportarlo?-

-¡¿Que?!- Misato abrió mucho los ojos por las palabras del Ikari menor -¿lo sabes?-

-Bueno…- respondió con tono altanero –tendría que ser muy estúpido, para no darme cuenta de los dos grandulones que me seguían desde que salí del edificio en el que vivo-

-Ahhhrgggmmm- articulo un sonido de molestia, decepción, frustración y con la autoestima por los suelos, todo provocado por un chico de 14 años y la incompetencia de sus hombres. Se desplomo lentamente en la mesa, sollozando al borde de las lágrimas.

Ikari-kun, al ver el estado de animo de su "compañera de habitación", no evito reír ligeramente, procediendo a levantarse yendo hacia el frigorífico, preguntándole antes de abrirlo… -¿le apetece una cerveza, hermosa señorita?- ella levanto la vista con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, por favor…-

 **[2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS]**

Con el correr de los días, Shinji dejo de ser el centro de atención en la escuela, tan solo una semana después, y ya habían transcurrido dos semanas más, desde que ya no era novedad, pasando a ser solo otro estudiante cualquiera, pero, era mejor así, ya había explicado 1000 veces como es el EVA y otras 1000 veces más, tener que decir, "es clasificado". Le gustaba el anonimato, prefería que lo dejaran en paz, a ser popular.

Antes varios compañeros de clase lo rodeaban creyendo que era "COOL" estar junto un piloto EVA, sin embargo poco a poco, notaron la personalidad pasiva de Shinji, perdiendo su interés en él. Ahora solo entra al aula sin reparo… se sienta en su lugar… y escucha algo de música hasta que la clase comienza.

 _-Realmente no me importa tener amigos, no confió en nadie además de mi maestro, tal vez Misato, pero, es más que obvio que me llevo a vivir con ella por lo sola que esta, hasta Pen-Pen lo sabe, jejeje-_ con eso en mente, vio entrar al profesor poniéndose de pie.

Luego de unas clases, se encontraba en la azotea del edificio escolar, el receso ya había terminado, pero, realmente no le interesaba entrar a la siguiente clase, era historia, y prefería quedarse en ese relajante lugar, a la luz del sol, escuchando el nuevo álbum que se compró de Metallica en su SDAT.

Se sentía… relajado, tranquilo, en paz, cuando escuchaba música, aun cuando sus gustos son Rock y Metal, por alguna razón, este tipo de canciones lo relajan.

Fue entonces que se sintió observado, y al alzar la vista, se encontró con ella, Ayanami Rei, su compañera piloto lo miraba en el suelo sin expresiones en su rostro, algo típico de ella, pero… no era "típico" el hecho de que se acercara a él. Se quitó los auriculares, y levanto su vista hacia ella, mirando sus inexpresivos ojos rojos directamente.

-Llamada de emergencia… parto para allá- la peli azul le dijo sin más retirándose de ahí.

-Está bien…- dijo Shinji, a la nada al parecer, pues la chica arranco antes de que su mente procesara la información. _-Mierda… ahora si quiero volver a la clase de historia-_ pensó dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo de nuevo.

Salía a paso lento del colegio, espero a que todos los demás evacuaran, así evitando ser golpeado por la avalancha de pubertos que se dirigían a los bunkers públicos, ya había revisado su celular y tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de Misato, cuando marco la tercera finalmente contesto, su tutora le regaño por no estar atento y le informo que ya habían enviado un auto para recogerlos a ambos, el Ángel fue detectado en la costa y llegaría en unos 40 minutos, tal vez una 1 hora si las defensas lo retrasan.

Por ambos, asumió que también se refería a Ayanami, la cual encontró al salir del colegio, que esperaba con paciencia el transporte en la acera. El joven Ikari se posicionó junto a ella, sin siquiera voltearla a ver, cerrando los ojos para esperar igual que ella.

Unos minutos después, Shinji se empezó a impacientar…-Si que tardan- comento de la nada, -¿Crees que le haya pasado algo a nuestro transporte?- pregunto sin mirarla, para matar el tiempo.

-No lo sé- respondió con calma Rei.

-Bueno… pues, ya me canse de esperar, ¿tú no?-

-No realmente-

Volteo a verla -¿Pilotaras en ese estado?- decía esto a raíz de que, ya no tenía las vendas en la cabeza, pero su brazo derecho continuaba enyesado.

-Si lo ordenan, lo hare-

-¡En serio!- Shinji se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta.

-Si-

-Y… no te asusta la idea de morir- pregunto Shinji, ya intuyendo su posible respuesta.

-No-

-Eh, de verdad…- volteo su vista hacia el frente, una mirada serena observando la calle, igual a ella, que no se había movido ni un musculo desde que se acoplo a su lado, -…eres una chica fuerte, Ayanami-san- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, tratando de llamar su atención, acción que fue inútil porque la linda chica a su lado siquiera se inmuto por ello. Decidió que todo esfuerzo por entablar una conversación con ella era… bueno ridículo, así que no lo intento más mirando a la calle de nuevo, para continuar con la espera.

Dos minutos después, Shinji se comenzó a preocupar, de que no viniera el transporte, se tronaba los dedos, movía el pie, se cruzaba de brazos o los metía en su bolsillo cada nada, etc. Señales de ansiedad, que Rei, observaba con curiosidad desde donde estaba, solo volteando los ojos, cada vez que Ikari-kun cambiaba de pose.

Un momento después… -estoy harto- dijo Shinji, caminando de nuevo hacia la escuela.

Rei se extrañó por esa acción de su compañero, pues… no debía abandonar su "puesto" de espera, aunque este tardara tanto. _–¿A dónde va? ¿Se dirige a un refugio?-_ pensó ella volviendo a mirar al frente.

Un minuto después, Ayanami escucho el sonido de un motor acercándose a ella, volteo a la izquierda y vio a Shinji en su motocicleta, este se detuvo frente a ella…

-Sube- le ofreció su mano para ayudarla –ya me canse de esperar-

Ella solo lo pensó un segundo y subió al transporte de su compañero, tomando su mano, sentándose de lado en la parte posterior del cojín en la moto.

-Sujétate de mí cintura, iremos rápido- le dijo Shinji, ella solo se agarró con dos dedos del cinturón de Shinji. El noto eso.

Por eso al momento de arrancar, lo hizo despacio, pero, conforme aceleraba, aumentando la velocidad, sintió como los dos dedos de Rei apretaban más, y cuando encontró por el camino, la tal vez causa de que el transporte asignado llegara tan tarde, esquivaba como un profesional los vehículos abandonados por las desiertas avenidas de la ciudad, fue entonces que sintió como el brazo sano e izquierdo de Ayanami rodeaba su cintura, el solo sonrió al sentir el agarre y acelero más. Lo que el Ikari Shinji, nunca supo, fue del ligero y casi imperceptible, tono rojizo que se apareció en las lindas mejillas blancas de su pasajera.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	4. Episodio 4

De nuevo me súper disculpo por el gran retraso en subir el capitulo, pero ya está aquí, mejor tarde que nunca. Es que la Universidad me quita mucho tiempo, pero el 5 ya no tardará tanto en llegar, sólo no lo subiria por que me muera o me retrasé XD.

PD: y ya saben, si les gusta el Episodio... comenten y compartan.

 _Sin más que escribirles, espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo._

Capítulo 04: "El frente de batalla… la gran redentora"

 **[PUENTE DE MANDO CENTRAL DE NERV/28 MINUTOS PARA EL CONTACTO]**

La extraña y gigantesca criatura se acercaba a tierra desde el mar después de atravesar la atmósfera, avanzando a una velocidad considerable acompañado con su apariencia de insecto lo que hacían ver particularmente fuerte.

-El sistema de análisis a identificado "patrón azul", no hay duda, es el quinto Ángel- confirmaba la científica en jefe de particular cabello rubio, en el área.

-Entendido, el comandante Ikari y el subcomandante no se encuentran…- afirmo y razono la oficial superior presente, de cabellera morada, -…por lo tanto, asumo el mando total, que comience la fase 1 de defensa-

-Si capitana- asintieron todos los presentes en ese puente de mando.

-Estaciones de batalla, objetivo aéreo- comenzaba a recitar todas la ordenes la oficial superior.

-Entendido, activando armas anti-aéreas-

-Protocolo de "defensa ciudad"-

-Sí, iniciando protocolo, formación subterránea de distritos-

De inmediato, uno a uno los edificios dispersos por toda el área urbana descendían ocultándose, sonando la sirena por todos lados, que indicaba el vaciar la ciudad de civiles, ascendiendo de la misma forma las torretas, tomahawks y tropas de tierra.

-Distritos del 1 al 7 de Bloque Central transferidos exitosamente- se le informaba a Misato, con toda la infraestructura en el "techo" del Geo-front.

-Los ministros ya han sido informados-

-Objetivo continúa en movimiento a una velocidad constante de 80 km/h-

-¿Estado de civiles y no combatientes?-

-El reporte confirma que la ciudad ha sido evacuada en un 73%, se espera que se complete la evacuación total en 10 minutos, los refugios están a un 53% de su capacidad y hay éxito en evitar incidentes por pánico-

-Bien…- se cruzaba de brazos la capitana Katsuragi meditando -…y ¿dónde están mis pilotos?- pregunta enseguida.

-Las cámaras nos confirman que ya están a punto de arribar al complejo por el lado norte, están en el riel de transporte 03-

-Excelente- Misato de inmediato intuyo algo que a su protegido no le agradaría, pero conociendolo, sabía que haría.

 **[TRANSPORTE FERROVIARIO DE NERV/20 MINUTOS PARA LA LLEGADA DEL ÁNGEL]**

-Si… entendido… no creo que sea buena idea… eso depende de ustedes… bien, lo hare… piloto Ikari fuera- colgó su teléfono móvil, lo guardo en su bolsillo y dio un gran suspiro de resignación a lo que haría en unos minutos.

Se intentó relajar, sentándose junto a Rei, que solo miraba por la ventana del vagón como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, su mirada seria y antipática incomodaba de todas formas a Shinji que intentaba ignorarla, hasta que hablo usando como excusa el "conocer mejor a su compañera piloto".

-Oye…- llamo su atención el joven Ikari, volteando hacia el -…no tendrás que pilotar el EVA con tu…. estado de salud delicado, aceptaron el solo enviarme a mí, puedes estar tranquila- explico terminado con una sonrisa.

-Entendido- contesto con simpleza la peli azul asintiendo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Mmmmhhh… bien, ya lo tengo claro- dijo tratando de esconder su decepción.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes claro?- pregunto sin mostrar verdadero interés Ayanami.

-Je… pues, yo no te agrado, ¿verdad? Ayanami-san- desvió la mirada al contestar.

-"Agradar" ¿Qué es eso?- la voz de Rei era calma, como siempre, pero el interés era visible en sus palabras.

-Veras… ahhhh…- Shinji no carburaba 2 cosas, el cómo explicarle esto a Ayanami, y el hecho de que ella ni siquiera supiera que era "agradar" _-que ha hecho esta chica en toda su vida-_ cruzo por su mente eso volviendo a la realidad de inmediato.

-…es que te guste ver… o estar junto a una persona que… bueno… no te gusta estar junto a esa persona… o algo así, es difícil explicar- buscaba las palabras adecuadas en menor Ikari, sobándose la nuca.

-"Que no es de tu gusto estar junto a una persona"… pues, tú has sido muy amable conmigo Ikari-kun, creo que me "agradas"- decía con total serenidad Rei con solo meditar unos segundos lo que dijo su compañero.

-Vaya… ¿en serio?… creí que como compañeros piloto debíamos conocernos mejor…- explicaba su interés Shinji -…es solo que eres muy poco expresiva y es difícil saber si algo te agrada-

-¿"Expresiva"?- pregunto sin inmutarse Ayanami -¿Hablas de emociones?-

-Correcto…- le sonrió Shinji, por su genuino interés, no lo expresaba, pero lo escuchaba en su voz al hablar, _-"no es un robot, después de todo"-_ , pensó con el entusiasmo renovado.

-Son las emociones las que nos hacen humanos Ayanami-san, reír por diversión, amar con pasión, llorar por depresión o pelear con valor…- explico Shinji mirándola directo a sus ojos rojos como la sangre, y ella correspondiendo de las misma forma.

-Humh…- bufo divertido Shinji, volteando su mirada a la ventana del vagón -…es casi poético, ¿no lo crees?-

-Poético…- susurro la peli azul meditando sus palabras, volteando su mirada hacia el mismo lugar –conozco el concepto de la Poesía… pero, no sé cómo es...-

-Ehhhh, en serio…- comento sin real interés el primogénito del comandante de NERV, -¡oh!, un segundo…- reacciono recordando algo, procediendo a buscar y sacar un libro de su maleta -…estas de suerte, si te interesa la poesía, aún tengo este libro que compre…- se lo extendió, para que lo tomara, -aun no lo he terminado, pero lo puedo leer después… ah, solo no me platiques más allá de la página 203, jejejeje- sonrió divertido.

Rei sintió duda por primera vez en su vida, se cuestionó el hacer algo, cosa que la hizo sentir extraña, cuando tomo entre sus manos el libro, decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después y lo guardo a la vista alegre de Shinji.

 **-Ha llegado entrada norte del complejo-** se escuchó la voz digital en el aire, procediendo a abrirse las puertas del vagón.

-Ahh- suspiro ligeramente resignado Ikari hijo -bien… es hora- dijo, poniéndose en de pie y encaminándose hacia su destino. Ayanami continuaba sentada, observaba fijamente el andar de su compañero piloto, pensando en un mar de cosas.

Shinji volteo por inercia hacia atrás al sentirse observado… -¿no vienes?- pregunto con simpleza, la chica de ojos rojos reacciono, asintió con la cabeza y se encamino detrás de él.

En otro lugar, bajo tierra y en el mismo momento…

 **-Atención, estudiantes de nivel medio y medio-superior, mantengan la calma, quédense en sus designados lugares…-**

El chico de anteojos que está en la misma clase escolar de Shinji de nombre Kensuke, pelea con la antena de su cámara portátil, por obtener una señal que lo informe de los eventos ocurridos en la superficie.

-Ya deja eso… por la paz- comento su amigo con ropa deportiva llamado Touji, junto a él.

-Tsk…- respinga molesto el chico de lentes –tienes razón, nunca le mostrarían nada a civiles como nosotros, ¿vez?- dijo enseñando la pantalla de la cámara con solo una imagen de "señal interrumpida".

-El gobierno no nos mostraría nada… aun si se trata de algo grande- susurra molesto.

 **[CONTACTO CON EL BLANCO EN T MENOS 5 MINUTOS]**

El arsenal de Tokio-3 hacia su trabajo disparando todo lo que tenían contra el objetivo, el Ángel continuaba avanzando a través de la lluvia de fuego intenso como si nada.

-¿Ya ha sido informado?- pregunto seria la capitana de NERV.

-Así es, no está feliz con las condiciones de su "trabajo", pero no objeto ninguno de los términos- contesto el técnico de cabello largo y castaño a su izquierda.

-AH- dio fuerte pero corto suspiro Misato –es obvio que no esté feliz, solo han pasado tres semanas y el quinto Ángel aparece de repente-

-La última vez nos dieron 15 años, yo en lo personal también estoy sorprendido- comento el técnico que porta lentes a la derecha.

En la superficie, las grandes formaciones de armas seguían disparando con todo, sin embargo una a una comenzaban a quedarse sin munición y proyectiles, disminuyendo notablemente la potencia de fuego.

-Capitana, nos informan que en el cuadrante 5 se agotaron los misiles tomahawks, de igual modo las torretas del ala norte de la ciudad están a solo 20% de su capacidad y en descenso- informaba la técnico Ibuki Maya volteando a su oficial al mando con preocupación.

-Insisto en que solo están desperdiciando los impuestos del pueblo…- comento con media sonrisa la Dra. Akagi.

–En este mundo, a las personas no les importa cuántas balas sean disparadas- Misato la mira por un segundo y voltea seria hacia las pantallas donde se ve al objetivo.

-El gobierno Japonés demanda que enviemos un Evangelion- en ese momento se escucha la voz de Shigure que colgaba el teléfono de relaciones exteriores.

-En serio que los Ministros son una molestia…- volteo solo con la mirada la capitana de NERV -…lo dicen como si no fuera a hacer igual-

 **-Inserción de capsula exitosa/Niveles de LCL estables/Compuerta de acceso sellada/Pulso cardiaco del piloto normal…-**

Shinji ya se encontraba en la dentro de la unidad 01, estaba calmado, ignoraba todo lo que se escuchaba en el espacio intentando concentrase. Al abrir los ojos inhala y exhala oxigeno tranquilamente, repitiendo esto uno y otra vez.

 _-Es increíble el hecho de que el oxígeno proporcionado por LCL, es más puro que el del exterior-_ no evito que esa idea cruzara por su cerebro, mientras divagaba pensamientos y cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

 _-Mi padre ni siquiera está aquí, que estoy haciendo… ¿Salvar el mundo? ¿Qué ha hecho el mundo por mí? Incluso me golpearon por no hacerlo bien-_

-Dra. Akagi- llamo Maya a su superior a ver los datos en su computadora.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre?- dijo la científica rubia acercándose a ella.

-La sincronización del piloto Ikari, está muy debajo de los parámetros establecidos en su último combate, 31.9% y descendiendo- informo mostrándole los márgenes de cálculo en la pantalla de su computador.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo con un toco preocupado la Rubia, accionando el intercomunicador y encendiendo la cámara interna del EVA –Shinji-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien hoy? ¿Sucede algo malo?- le preguntaba Ritsuko amable. Misato solo torció la boca algo triste, pues ya imaginaba que era lo que atormentaba a Shinji en su cabeza.

Shinji solo ignoraba la voz de la científica perdido en sus pensamientos, a la vez que a su mente llegaron imágenes de los tiempos de su niñez, una horrible y solitaria infancia… entonces recordó…

 _Cuando un hombre joven lo encontró llorando en un callejón, el cual le hablo tan amable y cariñoso, le tenido la mano para sacarlo de ese rincón oscuro, le sacudió la suciedad que tenía en la ropa y lo cargo en sus brazos diciéndole_

 _–¿Quieres un helado pequeño?-_

En este punto, fue donde el piloto Ikari llego a una conclusión… _-Tu, vives en este mundo…-_

-¿Me escuchas? ¡Shinji!- insistía la científica a cargo.

-Sí, doctora…- hablo tranquilo Shinji –…estoy bien- dijo abriendo los ojos y formando una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué imposible?!- casi grito muy sorprendida la técnico Ibuki al ver los datos en su pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?- volteo a verla Ritsuko.

-Niveles de sincronización en 71% y aumentando- informo aun impactada Maya.

-Increíble…- susurro su superior igual de sorprendida.

De vuelta al bunker público, en el mismo momento…

La mirada de Touji estaba perdida, la expresión en su rostro tenía la boca torcida y pensaba vagamente en el chico al que golpeo, a sabiendas de lo que ocurría afuera en la superficie.

-Oye…- llamo su atención su amigo de lentes junto a el -…quiero hablar contigo en privado-

Su compañero volteo hacia él. -¿De qué?- pregunto sin interés particular.

-Por favor, solo sígueme- contesto Kensuke.

-Ehm…- dio un leve suspiro Suzuhara -…está bien-

Ambos caminaron un poco entre la gente y otros estudiantes hasta encontrar a la presidenta de clase Hokari.

-¡Delegada!- llamo su atención Touji, al ver que conversaba animadamente con una de sus amigas.

-¿Qué?- los miro interrogante.

-Es que… ambos tenemos que ir al baño- invento una excusa al momento el chico con ropa deportiva.

-Cielos…- les reprocho levemente Hikari -…debieron ir antes de venir aquí-

 **[OBJETIVO SOBRE EL ESPACIO AÉREO DE TOKIO-3/LANZAMIENTO EN T MENOS 60 SEGUNDOS]**

La mirada seria del piloto Ikari denotaba concentración -Shinji-kun…- escucho la voz de su tutora por el intercomunicador -… ¿estás listo para salir?-

-Tal vez…- contesto con simple y confiado.

-Excelente, el sarcasmo denota confianza- escucho la voz de la Doctora en jefe en esta ocasión.

–Para neutralizar el campo AT del enemigo, haz disparos continuos e intenta acertar en el mismo punto. Recuerda tu entrenamiento y estarás bien. Busca el corazón del Ángel- explico con calma.

-Entendido- apretó los controles en sus manos al escuchar eso, preparándose para lo que en un momento enfrentaría, sabía que no sería bonito.

 **-Evangelion unidad 01 acoplado a la catapulta 7 exitosamente y listo para despliegue-** hablo la voz digital.

-¡Láncenlo!- ordeno la capitana Katsuragi.

El arma más poderosa del mundo, color morado, fue disparada a gran velocidad de la base y la plataforma de transporte subía rápidamente llevándolo hacia el frente de batalla.

De igual manera los compañeros del piloto Ikari, Aida y Suzuhara, subían lo más veloz que podían a la cima de un templo en una montaña cerca de donde estaban, para tener una mejor vista de todo, ya habían cometido la estupidez del escapar del refugio subterráneo para ver la batalla, con Kensuke como mente maestra de su plan. Al llegar tuvieron una vista perfecta de como el Ángel descendía justo a la mitad del área urbana y sin perder tiempo el chico de anteojos documentaba todo lo que veía en cámara.

-¡Increíble!- dijo eufórico. -Esto ya compenso todos los problemas que tuvimos- comento con una sonrisa.

Touji por su parte intentaba creerse lo que observaba, muy sorprendido por la situación y parpadeaba cada nada con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Entonces el sonido de elevador de transporte sonó, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos, que voltearon a la vez.

-¡OH! Ya está aquí, justo a tiempo- sin perderse de nada grabo cada segundo el chico con la cámara.

El ascensor llego a la superficie y se abrieron las compuertas de este, rebelando al robot de batalla pilotado por el menor Ikari.

-¡Ahí está!- lo señalo embelesado y con la boca abierta Touji.

-¡WOW! Es tan genial- comento Kensuke, aumentando el zoom del dispositivo.

El bien conocido campo de fuerza reflectante cubrió al EVA por completo…

 **-Campo AT activado-**

Shinji solo intentaba normalizar su respiración y ritmo cardiaco, estaba evidentemente nervioso, ya era hora.

-Tal y como lo planeamos. ¡Adelante!- ordeno Misato.

-Sí, capitana-

De inmediato el EVA salió de su cubil, apuntando con un arma similar a una minigun abriendo fuego contra el ente monstruoso, una ráfaga rápida de balas le llovió, los casquillos gigantes caían destrozando muchas cosas pequeñas para un EVA, sin embargo las balas solo revotaban en el poderoso escudo AT del Ángel, derribando lo edificios cerca de este y levantando un gran cantidad de polvo.

-¡Basta! Estas creando una pantalla que esconde al enemigo- le grito Misato.

Ignoro la orden y siguio disparando hasta que se descargó por completo, ante esto, desecho el arma a un lado, saco la pistola de plasma que tenía integrada el EVA en la espalda y avanzo lentamente hacia el objetivo apuntando firmemente.

De repente un látigo luminoso salió de entre el polvo en el aire, directo hacia él, el piloto del EVA apenas reacciono ante esto, tumbándose hacia atrás. El daño fue tal que el transportador de donde salió la unidad 01 en un principio fue cortado en un tajo por la mitad.

-¡Maldición, ya lo derrotaron!- dijo incrédulo Touji.

-NO, aún no termina- lo contradijo Kensuke sin dejar de grabar ni un instante.

-¡Envíen ahora el rifle de reserva!- ordeno la capitana de NERV en el puente de control.

-¡Shinji-kun, a tus 6! ¡Shinji-kun!- intentaba hacer reaccionar al muchacho.

-¡Ah!, ¡maldición!, ¡mierda!, ¡MIERDA! Que fu-… fue eso…- trataba de procesar Shinji respirando aterrado y con el pulso cardiaco a mil por hora.

De entre todo el polvo restante en el aire, la bestia conocida como Ángel, tomaba posición ofensiva, se irguió revelando unas asquerosas patas de insecto bajo su cuerpo y a los dos costados de este se mecían estrepitosamente unos látigos luminosos en rosa fluorescente.

El estado de shock era muy visible en la ridícula expresión de su rostro, pero algo llamo su atención cambiando de inmediato a una de interés por...

-¡EL NÚCLEO!- apenas susurro pero con voz muy asombrada.

-¡SHINJI!- el grito de Misato por el comunicador sacandolo del trance.

-¡SI!- su reacción fue rápida, el EVA apunto su arma corta para abrir fuego, mas no noto hasta ese momento que el golpe anterior del Ángel había cortado casi todo el cañón de la pistola dejando solo el mango de esta con una línea al rojo vivo por el corte de hace unos instantes.

-¿¡QUE-!?- apenas dijo al momento en que el Ángel atacara de nuevo con un rápido latigazo, en solo milésimas de segundo Shinji reacciona y el EVA da un giro hacia evitando por milímetros ser golpeado.

-¡Mierda!- grito el piloto Ikari echando la carrera hacia su rifle de repuesto, seguido por una intensa ráfaga de ataques certeros y mortalmente cortantes de la quinta bestia divina, haciendo que el piloto haga malabares para esquivar los látigasos.

Al momento de llegar al cubil que contenía su arma, iba a tomarla cuando el Ángel ataco con ambos lazos rosas a la vez, cortando el cubil al igual que el rifle y acertando a la unidad 01 que milagrosamente logro subir su defensa, sin embargo causo una grave laceración a meca, dejando un gran corte tosco en los antebrazos del EVA y mandándola a volar cientos de metros, derribando varios edificios.

-Grrrrggg- Shinji sobre frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes ante el horrible dolor que lo invadía; -¡Maldito Bastardo!- grito furioso.

Se levantó rápidamente impulsado por la ira, de nuevo trato de controlar su respiración acelerada, se le estaba ocurriendo "algo" con lo poco que pudo analizar de ver al Ángel hace un instante en todo su esplendor.

-Shinji-kun- escucho la voz de Misato.

-¿Si?- contesto sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Retírate, pensare en un plan, dirígete haci--

-Ya tengo el mío- la interrumpió con seriedad en su voz.

Entonces un compartimiento en el hombro del Evangelion morado se abrió, revelando una navaja de fricción que al tomarla se abrió y su filo comenzó a vibrar violentamente colorándose en un blanco brilloso.

-Cuchillo progresivo activado- informo la voz de un técnico a su capitana.

La mirada seria de Misato pasó a ser una de verdadera molestia.

Pacientemente el menor Ikari espero a que el Ángel se acercara poco a poco, lento pero peligroso… -Ven aquí… ven aquí…- susurraba para sí mismo.

Cuando el enemigo volvió a atacar, el EVA logro sujetar el lazo luminoso en plena acción con su brazo derecho apretándolo con un gran agarre, tirando de este y tensándolo con fuerza.

-Increíble…- susurro la Dra. Akagi al ver la tan eficiente conexión piloto-robot para hacer algo como eso.

Por obviedad el monstruo reacciono a la ofensiva en un santiamén, la unidad 01 esquivo el ataque con un rápido movimiento hacia un lado casi impecable…

-Cable umbilical desconectado-

-Se activó la unidad de energía interna-

-Tiempo restante de duración 4 minutos y 53 segundos-

 _-Shinji, que locura intentas-_ pensó con mucha preocupación y una expresión de angustia la capitana Katsuragi.

-Maldicióooon…- apenas susurro Shinji con calma, volviendo su atención de inmediato a su rival. -Te tengo- dijo al tirar con mucha fuerza del látigo que sostenía del Ángel, obligándolo a dirigirse velozmente hacia el EVA en frente de él.

Al estar a una corta y buena distancia, Shinji arremetió con una poderosa estocada el cuchillo progresivo en la mano izquierda de su robot, directo al núcleo de este.

-Prrrikkhhsss- se escuchó trepidante el filo de la navaja progresiva incrustándose.

-WOW, que buen movimiento- dijo Touji con asombro y entusiasmo.

-Espera…- comento Kensuke -…creo que aún no se acaba…- dijo al enfocar su cámara después del rápido suceso.

-¡¿Lo logro?!- pregunto a Ritsuko la capitana de NERV con ansiedad.

-No…- contesto viendo la pantalla de datos de la batalla -…solo…-

-¡M-I-E-R-D-A!- articulo frustrado y en shock Shinji viendo claramente el resultado de su estrategia, el escudo AT del quinto Ángel se desvaneció, pero solo eso.

Ante el suceso, el lazo fluorescente del ente enorme enredó la pierna del EVA, levantándolo como si un muñeco de trapo fuera azotándolo repetidas veces contra el suelo y edificios de la ciudad cercanos a ese concreto lugar, para luego aventar casi varios kilómetros por los aires la unidad 01.

Suzuhara y Aida vieron como el EVA "volador" se dirigía justamente hacia ellos...

-¡Viene hacia aquí!- menciono Touji. -¡UEEEEEAHHHH!- gritaron ambos entrando en pánico ante el miedo de ser aplastados por casi 1000 toneladas de robot.

El EVA cayó estrepitosamente en la montaña donde se encontraba el templo y sus compañeros de escuela a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Shinji-kun te encuentras bien? ¡Shinji-kun! ¿¡Puedes oírme!?- la voz de Misato lo despertó del corto desmayo que sufrió al ser prácticamente revolcado.

-Signos vitales del piloto normales- informo rápidamente la técnico Ibuki.

-Si…- a duras penas contesto -…de alguna manera- dijo con esfuerzo, el cansancio y dolor eran visibles por todo su cuerpo que incluso temblaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor agudo en su cabeza, mas especifico detrás de ella, se revisó y sintió que tenía una herida allí, el LCL en su cabina de piloto era minúsculamente contaminado con un hilo de sangre que salía.

-Maldito sea…- dijo con frustración, enfado y sufrimiento.

Entonces detecto algo en su flanco izquierdo, lo último que esperaba ver en ese momento, reconoció de inmediato al par de idiotas que están casi llorando entre las ranuras de los dedos del EVA, que sobrevivieron a ser aplastados por un golpe de suerte. -¡¿Uh?!- solo artículo incrédulo.

De inmediato en las pantallas del puente de mando en NERV, la computadora los reconoció velozmente y aparecieron todos los datos sobre ellos.

-¿Son compañeros de clase de Shinji?- dijo más que preguntar Misato sorprendida y ver la información de ambos chicos.

-¿Pero qué diablos creen que hacen allí?- con el mismo sentimiento comento Ritsuko junto a la capitana Katsuragi.

Cuando el piloto Ikari volteo de nuevo al frente, vio con terror como el Ángel ya estaba levitando sobre él. Este espontáneamente ataco con ambos látigos, que el EVA 01 atrapo hábilmente con ambas manos y resistía la ofensiva de su enemigo lo mejor que podía, aun cuando el calor de los lazos luminosos le quemaban las manos al Evangelion, derritiendo poco a poco la coraza morada protectora.

-¿Por qué no pelea?- pregunto a su amigo Touji viéndolo todo.

-Creo que… porque estamos aquí… ¡Intenta salvarnos! ¡No puede moverse!- le contesto su amigo Kensuke.

-¡La unidad 01 llegara a su tiempo límite de batería en 3 minutos 28 segundos!- calculo Maya.

-¡Contacto con la segunda capa exterior de la manos, daño al 48%!- Makoto informo los datos de integridad.

Todo ante la seria y pensante Misato con los brazos cruzados. Shinji por su parte apretaba los dientes lo más fuerte que podía ante el dolor en sus palmas, sentía como si sujetara una cuerda envuelta en fuego.

-Shinji-kun, deja entrar a esos dos a la capsula contigo- escucho la orden de su superior sorprendiéndose evidentemente, -¡En cuanto hayan entrado, retírate de ahí! ¡Nos reagruparemos y formularemos una nueva estrategia!- daba instrucciones ante la mirada extrañada de todos en el puente de mando que la observaban sin poder creérselo.

-¿¡Cómo se le ocurre el hecho de que dos civiles no autorizados entren en la cabina del piloto!?- replico enfadada Ritsuko.

-Yo los autorizo doctora- respondió sin más la oficial al mando.

-Esa orden rebasa su rango de mando capitana- afirma con molestia de nuevo.

Al pasar unos segundos de "batalla de miradas" entre las dos mujeres, Maya les informa… -La unidad 01 resta 2 minutos 30 segundos de energía-

-Hágalo piloto- de punto final Misato. -Sí, capitana- solo obedece sin más que decir Shinji.

El Evangelion se mantiene a su misma posición de defensa, mientras la capsula del piloto sale de su parte posterior… -¡ENTREN AHORA!- se escuchó la voz de Misato en los altavoces mientras se abría la compuerta de la capsula y se desplegaba una escalera para ambos chicos.

-¡Que demo-! ¡Es agua!- grito asustado Touji.

-La cámara… ¡Mi cámara!- de igual manera grito Kensuke.

 **-Reiniciando interfaz de inserción-**

Al volver a iluminarse la cabina de piloto, después de volver a sellar la capsula, se revelo ante los chicos, un Shinji que hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por contener al Ángel.

-Anormalidades en el sistema nervioso- informo la técnico Ibuki.

-Por supuesto, introdujo a dos cuerpos extraños en la matriz…- explicaba con voz molesta la Dra. Akagi -…interfieren en los sistemas de impulsos nerviosos-

-¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Erg!- Shinji se retorcía de dolor en su posición, sin soltar por nada del mundo los controles.

–Se ha penetrado la tercera capa de protección daño en las manos del 68%- se escuchó en el comunicador de la cabina.

-¡ARGGG!- casi rugió Shinji al usar toda su fuerza para aventar de regreso hacia el frente al Ángel, el cual retrocedió rápidamente por la potencia de empuje.

-¡Bien hecho, ahora retírate!- ordeno Misato de inmediato. Las manos del EVA 01 estaban casi totalmente blancas al derretirse su coraza de protección, Shinji sentía como si le hubieran arrancado y quemados la piel de las manos. Jadeando de cansancio y dolor el piloto de la unidad en combate, se tomó unos segundos para soltar los controles del EVA, sus manos le temblaban como si tuviera síndrome de párkinson, ignoraba los mandatos de Misato y la molesta voz de Touji repitiéndole que obedeciera.

-¡Dirígete hacia el lado este de la colina!-

-¡Oye! Novato, te ordenaron "retirada" ¡Novato!-

-¡Cierra la maldita boca de una jodida vez!- grito Shinji desesperado –terminaré con esto…- dice al voltear la vista hacia abajo y encontrar su cuchillo progresivo junto él, _-fue bueno no haberlo soltado-_ pensó torciendo la boca formando media sonrisa y procediendo a recogerlo.

-Cuchillo progresivo reactivado- informa Makoto en su estación.

-Ah… ¡tonto obstinado!- comenta Misato molesta. -¡Shinji-kun escúchame! ¡Retrocede ahora! ¡Es una orden!- sigue insistiendo ya enfadada.

-¡TENGO UN MALDITO PLAN!- grita muy fuerte el piloto Ikari furioso.

Entonces suena la alarma que marca solo 60 segundos de batería interna.

-AAAAARHHHHH- esta vez Shinji rugió con todas su fuerzas para avanzar con todo lo que tenía hacia su objetivo y destruirlo, el EVA unidad 01 dio un gran salto, corrió montaña abajo y luego se deslizo a través del bosque en bajada.

-Ese idiota- solo puedo susurrar Misato ante el espectáculo de su pupilo.

Al estar ya a cierta distancia del blanco, este atravesó al EVA unidad de pruebas por el abdomen, -¡Uhgrrr!- ahogo un grito el piloto de la unidad sintió como si su cuerpo fuera apuñalado por dos espadas que cercenaban su carne y escupía un hilo de sangre de su boca. Cosa que dejo atónitos a ambos chicos en la cabina que le hacían compañía y a todos en el centro de mando, exceptuando a Misato que mantenía su semblante serio y firme.

-Waaaaarrrrrhhhhh- volvió a gritar muy fuerte al tomar el cuchillo progresivo con ambas manos del EVA y dar una gran estocada la núcleo del enemigo sin campo AT esta vez, si acertando de lleno a este.

-¡FINALMENTE TE TENGO INSECTO DE MIERDA!- barrita al ver como salen miles de chispas del ataque certero que realizo.

Apretó los dientes hasta que le rechinaron y haciendo uso de toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba, hizo que el EVA levantara por encima de su cabeza al Ángel sin soltar el cuchillo incrustado en su corazón.

-La unidad 01 llegara a su tiempo límite de activación en 20 segundos- informa Maya a su capitana -17,16,15,14…- comienza con la cuenta regresiva.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, Shinji que seguía suspendiendo al Ángel, lo bajo, impactándolo contra la base de la montaña, reventando su núcleo-corazón en mil pedazos, terminando con la vida del ser divino y destruyéndolo por completo a excepción de los látigos fluorescentes que se petrificaron justo ahí en su misma posición.

-El Evangelion unidad 01 ha cesado toda su actividad-

-El objetivo ha colapsado por completo-

La capitana de NERV Katsuragi Misato, recibía los últimos datos de la batalla que acababan de ganar, sin embargo ella no estaba nada feliz, aun con los resultados positivos del piloto. -Envíen al escuadrón de recuperación y limpieza, hoy hemos logrado una victoria- da punto final, retirándose rápidamente de allí mientras otros empleados de NERV celebraban que el mundo estaba a salvo otra vez.

De vuelta en la cabina de Shinji, este se encontraba exhausto por la reciente lucha que gano, apenas podía respirar y el dolor en todo su cuerpo le impedían desmayarse, solo jadeaba con el ceño fruncido y pelaba los dientes soportando, resistiendo hasta que llegara la asistencia médica, todo ante las angustiadas y nostálgicas miradas de preocupación por parte de sus compañeros de clase Aida Kensuke y Suzuhara Touji que se sentía terrible por haberlo golpeado hace unas semanas atrás por lo "incompetente" que era.

 **[3 HORAS DESPUÉS]**

La lluvia de sangre que cayo en los alrededores de la montaña cuando exploto el corazón del Ángel, fue remplazada por lluvia real, un aguacero inesperado que era casi poético después de una gran batalla entre seres de dimensiones estúpidamente grandes.

Ahora mismo el piloto Ikari Shinji se encontraba sentado en los asientos de los vestidores, esperando a que los medicamentos contra el dolor le calmaran la horrible migraña que lo asalto cuando dejo de estar en "servicio" para NERV, acababa de ducharse y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela con el que llego en primer lugar, exceptuando la camisa blanca que no era necesaria en esa situación, junto a él estaba una no muy feliz Misato mirándolo seriamente, el solo tomaba tranquilamente de su jugo de frutas en un vaso de unicel con una pajilla.

-¿Por qué ignoraste mis órdenes?- pregunto al fin la mujer de cabellera morada.

-Lo lamento- dijo sin mirarla tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Sabes que soy la responsable de esa operación militar ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-Y cuando yo te doy una orden, tu deber es seguirla, ¿lo entiendes verdad?-

-Si-

-Espero… que esta sea la última vez que pase esto-

-Si-

Misato se sorprendió visiblemente por la falta de interés de su pupilo respecto al tema tratado. -¿Realmente entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?- le pregunto ya irritada por su altanera actitud.

-Sí, te entiendo Misato-san, hablo el mismo idioma que tu…- contesto volteando su mirada hacia ella con expresión neutra -…pero, ¿si lo que quieres es una explicación a lo que hice?... está bien, se reconocer cuando un superior toma un decisión y me da orden, sin embargo al ver lo absurda que es su decisión estoy dispuesto a ignorarla y pensar en una mejor estrategia por mí mismo…-

En ese momento Shinji se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse de allí -…igual ya está bien todo ¿no? Ganamos ¿verdad? Si quieres que siga pilotando el EVA lo hare, si no quieres, no hare y si lo que quieres es que esta situación no se repita jamás… está bien, a partir de ahora mi vida está en tus manos-

Misato estaba asombrada, dolida y ahora furiosa por la actitud de su "compañero de habitación", justo al pasar a su lado, lo tomo violentamente del hombro obligándole a encararla e importándole su reacción lo tomo toscamente del cuello de su camiseta oscura.

En toda la cara de la peli morada se marcaba su frustración al no tener nada de que reprenderlo, pero el hecho... el maldito hecho de que justo ahora, en ese momento, el fuera tan sumiso, tan ridículamente amable y que seda a todo de forma tan estúpida aun cuando es tan fuerte e inteligente, eso lo que no soportaba y la hacía rabiar… _-¡MALDITA SEA, POR FAVOR GOLPÉAME!-_ gritaba la oficial al mando de NERV en su interior.

Rostro de Ikari Shinji no reflejaba molestia o emoción alguna, como si la capitana Katsuragi Misato solo sostuviera un cadáver viviente, muy similar a Ayanami Rei, pero en sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el océano más salvaje, reflejaban un infierno dentro de ellos, un tifón tan terrible que destruiría todo Tokio-3 si se liberaba, son esos ojos los que la miraban directo a los suyos, tan profundo en su alma que removían cosas que ni ella entendía… o tal vez si las entendía, pero se negaba rotundamente a aceptar.

-Ya es suficiente…- dijo soltándolo y reprimiendo su cólera -…vuelve a casa y descansa-

-Gracias- dijo sin más Shinji saliendo de allí a paso lento, se abrió la puerta automática y… -buen trabajo- hablo con voz cordial y alegre Shinji.

Misato continuo estática en su posición después de que su protegido saliera de la habitación, levanto su brazo derecho y se dio a sí misma una fuerte bofetada, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le dijo a él.

 **[6 HORAS DESPUÉS DE TERMINADA LA BATALLA CONTRA EL ÁNGEL, EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE TOKIO-2/2200 HORAS]**

Shinji dejaba su motocicleta en un parquin, poniéndole tantas monedas como para quedarse estacionada ahí dos días, mientras se adentraba en la "zona divertida" de la principal ciudad civil de Japón, Tokio-2, reconstrucción de la antigua capital de la nación.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, observaba todos los "servicios" que ofrecía ese lugar, a sabiendas de que no podía entrar a ninguno, ya que todos a su alrededor lo miraban extrañados al ver que era un niño.

Intento entrar a un bar de nudistas, pero el gorila que el establecimiento tenia por guardia en la entrada no se lo permitió, gritándole que los mocosos no entran y no jodiera más.

 _-Acabo de salvar las vidas de todos los presentes aquí, me gustaría más respeto-_ pensó al ser tratado tan mal.

Entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, fue directo al centro comercial más cercano y compro ropa nueva, un par tenis de marca "último escándalo de la moda", un pantalón de cuero negro que le ajustaba muy bien, una camisa blanca de diseñador junto a una chaqueta de color marrón con acabados en metal cromo que pago en dólares y finalmente accesorios finos como un reloj sencillo de oro y un sombrero blanco sencillo que hacia juego con todo el conjunto, dándole un aire juvenil pero ya mayor de los 20 años de edad.

Aun con la pequeña fortuna que gasto en su nuevo estilo, seguía teniendo mucho dinero en su tarjeta de débito y ni hablar de la de crédito, retiro de la primera una gran suma decidido a despilfarrarlo todo por divertirse en grande.

Solo una tres horas y media después, ya se encontraba en la en centro nocturno más exclusivo de la ciudad, con dos chicas hermosas a cada lado, al igual que diversos cocteles y licores más finos. Junto a él estaban 4 sujetos que acababa de conocer pero, con ayuda del alcohol, ya parecían amigos de toda la vida.

La música y las pista de baile estaba al máximo esa noche, todo mundo se divertía en grande y eufóricos, pero, Shinji solo ha fingido divertirse estas últimas dos horas, toma tragos de las bebidas en la mesa que tiene justo en frente, de vez en cuando es mano larga con los traseros de esas dos hermosas mujeres, las cuales le corresponden con carias cerca de su entrepierna, besando y lamiendo su cuello u orejas… y aun así no se siente ni remotamente feliz.

-Ikari-san… ¡Ikari-san!- le llamo una de las chicas a su lado.

-Ahhh… si, ¿qué pasa?- reacciono sacándolo de su tren de pensamientos.

-¿Qué dices de continuar la fiesta conmigo en un hotel?- hablo con una voz ultra sexy la hermosa fémina.

Shinji la miro de reojo con complicidad y miro a la chica del otro lado que había escuchado todo… -¿Tu que dices?- pregunto confiado.

-Por supuesto- ni siquiera dudo en contestar ella aferrándose a su brazo y restregando ligeramente sus pechos contra este.

-Heyyy… Ikari, jajaja- llamo su atención uno de los tipos que conoció hace dos horas., evidentemente ebrio -¡Estas demente hermano!- le dijo palmeado su hombro, -…eres el rey de la fiesta- termino con un pulgar arriba volviendo a la pista de baile.

-¿Amigo tuyo?- pregunto divertida una de las chicas a su lado.

-No sé ni su nombre- confeso Shinji divertido.

-Bueno… ya que el idiota se fue…- dijo la otra haciendo que voltease a ella -…que tal si nos vamos a lo nuestro, niño travieso- insinuó pegándose a él, apunto de besarlo…

 _-Tú no eres un niño travieso ¿verdad?-_

 _-¿Qué?- pregunto Shinji, al no escuchar bien lo que le dijeron cuando era pequeño, estaba llorando por sus rodillas raspadas cuando se cayó de un juego en el parque._

 _-Jajajajajaja- reía divertido el hombre joven cargando en su espalda con él, cuando tenía unos 8 años de edad –yo supongo que solo querías saber el por qué los otros niños de tu edad siempre van al parque con tanto animo ¿no?- miro hacia atrás para verlo en su espalda._

 _-Shí- afirmo Shinji con la cabeza conteniendo su llanto._

 _-Sí, así es… no eres un niño travieso, me obedeces, me respetas y sigues la disciplina que te enseñe…- mencionó con orgullo en su voz._

 _-¡Si maestro!- hablo con entusiasmo el pequeño Ikari del pasado, limpiándose las lágrimas fingiendo ser rudo –por ti siempre-_

 _-Ah, gracias… me alegra mucho…- le sonrió dulcemente al chiquillo, contestando de igual manera el Shinji pequeño. –Si sigues así, como un buen chico…- continuo monologando el adulto que lo llevaba -…serás un gran hombre algún día, tal vez mejor que yo, respetaras a los otros, solo besaras a una chica que realmente quieras, ayudaras sin pedir nada a cambio y sobre todo me llenaras de orgullo- continúo hablando esperanzado._

 _-SI, TE LO PROMETO MAESTRO- hablo con voz fuerte e inocente hace tanto tiempo._

Ante la que estaba a punto de hacer la chica a su lado, el piloto de la unidad 01 de NERV, desvió la cara para evitar esa acción de ella, la cual se llevó una sorpresa por su cambio de actitud repentina.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenado -…pero, no- entonces se puso de pie y miro a las dos mujeres, tomo otro coctel y se lo bebió rápido.

-Olviden todo lo que dije e hice, no sé ni que hago aquí… si quieren otro trago…- busco algo de dinero de su cartera y lo dejo en la mesa -…yo invito, fue un placer conocerlas- termino sin más que decir, saliendo de ese sitio a paso veloz, perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas bailando, todo ante la incrédula mirada de las chicas que no entendían nada.

Ya se encontraba junto a su motocicleta de nuevo, se subió a ella, arranco y salió de ese lugar con velocidad, de vuelta a Tokio-3. En el camino de vuelta aceleraba a toda potencia su vehículo de dos ruedas, como si quisiera escapar de Tokio-2.

De repente, justo en un giro pronunciado, un ciervo se encontraba a mitad de la carretera, que para evitar arroyarlo giro desesperado, haciendo derrapar la moto y caerse violentamente de esta que se deslizo por unos 10 metros en el pavimento y el rodo unos 6 metros hasta que quedo a los pies del ciervo, que, al sentirse amenazado emprendió la carrera para irse y pateo a un ya muy golpeado Ikari Shinji.

-¡Ah! Ah, ahhhhhhh…- apenas podía articular el joven de cabello castaño, odio no llevar casco ese día, a como pudo logro pararse y mantenerse en pie, fue a por su vehículo que milagrosamente aun funcionaba y siguió con su viaje de vuelta a casa.

Avanzaba ya a una velocidad normal, mientras pensaba todas las cosas que hizo el día de ayer desde que despertó por la mañana _bueno, no cabe duda de que yo vencí a ese Ángel solo, y es verdad cuando dicen que la redención está a solo un poco del dolor que da una buena_ _pelea-_ medita y piensa mientras continua sin detenerse por nada.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	5. Episodio 5

Hey aquí de nuevo, no, no estoy muerto, sí, tarde demasiado, lo siento por eso, mi excusa... tuve problemas con mi internet, a escuela me estaba matando... pero, ya lo resolví, aclaradas las cosas... por favor, disfruten.

Comenten y compartan, gracias.

Capítulo 05: "Mi lugar en el mundo"

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO Y SHINJI/0400 HORAS]**

La capitana Katsuragi seguía acostada en su futon, viendo el techo de su habitación, su mirada denotaba melancolía, intentaba dormir pero su cerebro replicaba a ello, pensando en demasiadas cosas que le quitaban el sueño.

El sol ya saldría en pocas horas y no había podido descansar nada, estando harta de esa situación tan incómoda, se levantó para ir a hablar con su protegido en la otra habitación, _-solo espero, que no se moleste por despertarlo-_ esa idea cruzo por su mente antes de tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

toc, toc* -¿Shinji, puedo pasar?-

Al no tener respuesta de este, insistió unas tres veces más e igual no escuchaba nada, _-quizás no quiere ni verme-_ se deprimió aún más al imaginar eso.

-Shinji, por favor… solo quiero hablar contigo- casi rogo, pero, aun nada, después de un rato y en contra de todo lo que alegaba su consciencia, deslizo la puerta lentamente hasta que logro ver toda la habitación, encontrándola vacía.

-No tiene intención de regresar- hablo triste la mujer en pijama de pie frente a la puerta.

-Ese idiota- susurro con la voz quebrada.

-¿Quién?- dijo alguien junto a ella.

-¡WAAAAAAA!- grito Misato reaccionando en un golpe, que impacto justo en el rostro de la persona junto a ella.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Grrrgg!- gimoteo Shinji, alejándose de ella sujetando su nariz, estaba solo cubierto con una toalla en la cintura, pues venia de ducharse.

-Shinji…- apenas pronuncio Misato sorprendida.

-Claro… que soy yo…- dijo molesto, sobándose la nariz y entrando a su habitación –…nadie más vive con nosotros- cerro la puerta para vestirse y estuvo listo un minuto después.

Salió de su habitación ya vestido, de inmediato noto como su tutora seguía ahí de pie, reclinada en la pared frente a él.

-Creí que te habías ido- comento incrédula la peli morado.

-Bueno… estuve tentado…- le confeso Shinji -…pero, sería solo huir de mis problemas como un cobarde- explico la razón por la cual volvió.

Misato sonrió ante su respuesta tan madura… agacho la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos tratando de iniciar con "hacer las paces" -es que… creí…-

-¡Ah!- la interrumpió Shinji -…y también porque aún no me han pagado…- agrego recordando eso, fingiendo arrogancia.

Misato tenía una expresión incrédula con lo dicho por Shinji, él sonrió y la vio con una mirada cómplice, haciendo que su tutora cambiara a una media sonrisa, que cambio una burla que intento suprimir, finalizando a una risa abierta y divertida, compartida por su protegido, que también se echó a reír.

Después de volver a sus habitaciones con una sonrisa, ambos lograron conciliar el sueño unas horas, hasta que los rayos del sol los obligaron a salir de entre sus sabanas.

Misato se cambió el pijama por una blusa negra de mangas cortas y unas mallas deportivas, para sentirse cómoda, pues tenía del día libre después de la batalla, se estiraba intentando desperezarse, entro a la cocina y vio ahí donde siempre estaba al piloto EVA a su cargo, con unos shorts azules y una polera blanca con un mandil de flores encima, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero seguía siendo gracioso, se sentó frente a la mesa con una sonrisa y se estiro una última vez…

-Creía que esta hora, ya estarías en la escuela- dijo tranquila y esperando su desayuno con paciencia.

-No me estoy de humor para ir hoy…- le respondió volteándose con un par de platos en sus manos -…al igual que estoy cansado- paso su plato a Misato y le sirvió café, al igual que tomo asiento frente a ella con el suyo, sirviéndose café.

-¡Wow, panqueques! Usted sabe que le gusta a una mujer cuando tiene una mala noche- comento su tutora alegre y coqueta. El menor Ikari solo sonrió feliz en respuesta.

El desayuno transcurrió lenta y amenamente, la capitana Katsuragi pensaba en infinidad de formas para arreglar lo que discutieron, o bueno cuando ella se alteró ayer en los vestidores, pero… no estaba segura de querer tocar el tema, veía de reojo cada nada a Shinji frente a ella, él comía pasivamente, entonces al observar con más cuidado se percató de las múltiples marcas, raspones y moretones, pequeños, pero visibles en sus brazos al igual que su rostro.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto la mujer de cabellera morada.

-Eh- reacciono Shinji -…ah, esto…- dijo mirándose los brazos -…me caí de mi motocicleta, cuando estuve "tentado" a irme… al volver, iba muy rápido y esquive un ciervo- explico comiendo otro pedazo de panqueque.

-¡¿Que?!- casi grito Misato muy sorprendida –en serio… y-y… ¿estás bien?- acerco su rostro al de el por encima de la pieza de madera entre ellos.

-Ehhhmmm… si, supongo que si- contesto con obviedad y duda Shinji, moviendo los brazos sin problemas o dolor de ningún tipo. Al oír esto la fémina retrocedió aliviada, pero no convencida.

-A decir verdad…- confeso el joven de ojos azules, recordándolo con una sonrisa torcida -…la razón por la cual volví tan tarde, fue porque primero pase al hospital a que me atendieran- revelo debajo de su camisa, en sus costillas, un gran moretón que dejo atónita a Misato, que de inmediato se sintió culpable por incitarlo a cometer semejante idiotez.

-Shinji-kun…- hablo su tutora con melancolía -…no sé si sirva de algo en este punto… pero, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho lo que dije…- siguió casi al borde de las lágrimas –…tu peleaste tan bien… y yo solo por orgullo… te… reprendí sin justificar…-

-No importa…- la corto el joven Ikari, que procedió a tomar otro sorbo de su café y a hablar de nuevo -…eres la oficial superior y no tenía que tratarte así… con facilidad pudiste haber convocado a una corte marcial y no eres una capitana que toma decisiones absurdas…- siguió monologando ante toda la atención de su compañera de apartamento -...mejor olvidemos que eso paso y sigamos como siempre- sentenció acabando su café de un sorbo y esperando la respuesta de ella.

La capitana de NERV sonrió por el maduro de su razonamiento del chico a su cargo y concordó en seguir su idea de olvidar ese complicado asunto, asintiendo moviendo la cabeza, Shinji la imito y se aclaró casi todo, pues, unos segundos después de "arreglarse este asunto", recordó las palabras que dijo Shinji...

-Dijiste… que caíste al derrapar por esquivar un ciervo, cuando volvías…- analizo la peli morada con la vista al aire y pensando – ¿de dónde volvías?- pregunto extrañada.

-De Tokio-2- respondió simple y quitándole importancia el joven peli castaño, sirviéndose más café.

-¿Y qué hiciste en Tokio-2 toda la noche?- volvió a preguntar con mirada sospechosa la mujer. Cosa que causo que el Ikari hijo abriera los ojos como platos y sudara nervioso.

-Ah… eh… pues… mmmmhhh…- balbuceó tratando de explicarse.

-La verdad- exigió su tutora con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

-Ah, bueno… la verdad es tan relativa…- al ver la ceja alzada de Misato, supo que tendría que confesar… solo censuraría lo necesario.

-Bien, salí del Geo-Front…- comenzó a relatar Shinji, sabía que ahora tendría problemas.

 **[EN OTRO LUGAR EN EL MISMO MOMENTO/ESCUELA SECUNDARIA NO. 1 DE TOKIO-3]**

Dentro de la clase 2-A el profesor pasaba la lista de asistencia de alumnos…

-Ikari, Ikari Shinji…- lo llamaba el profesor -…vaya, ausentarse tan pronto después de su traslado…- Touji seguía pensando en el novato que golpeo y también salvo su vida, al escuchar su nombre en la voz de su profesor le molestaba, causando también incomodidad en Kensuke a su lado, compartiendo miradas melancólicas.

-Bueno, continuemos con el examen de ayer- siguió el profesor ante el descontento de todos.

Ayanami Rei, estaba contemplando el paisaje por la ventana junto a su lugar igual que siempre, importándole muy poco los asuntos de los demás, pero esta vez, sus pensamientos estaban en el chico de cabello castaño y primogénito del comandante Ikari, nunca antes había pensado tanto en algo o alguien, ni siquiera en el mismo comandante, la mayoría del tiempo el solo era amable y gentil con ella, eso le gustaba… pero, Shinji, su hijo, era muy diferente, su gentileza e interés hacia ella el agradaban, pero, la hacían sentir extraña y muy a gusto, como describirlo…

 _-"Calidez" ¿Es eso lo que me hace sentir?-_ pensaba Rei, recordando esa palabra que se repetía muchas en ese libro de poesía que el mismo tercer elegido le había dado.

 _–¿Dónde está, estará bien?-_ la peli azul parpadea sorprendida consigo misma, al cruzar por su mente esa clase de pensamientos que la hacen sentir tan extraña.

-¡ACHU!- dio un fuerte estornudo Shinji desde la cocina. -Jejeje…- Misato se acercó hasta estar de detrás de él -…la chica ya está desesperada por saber de ti- hablo en su oído divertida. -Sí, es posible…- el respondió a la mujer en su espalda sin mirarla y siguiendo con lo que hacía.

-Eh, en serio…- hablo con voz decepcionada Misato y de inmediato se alejó de Shinji. _–Así que… ya tiene una novia, era de esperarse de un chico tan maravilloso como tu Shinji-_ se deprimió visiblemente al pensar en eso.

Por su parte, el tercer elegido la miro de reojo y noto su triste expresión por un segundo, sonrió ligeramente al poder confirmar algo de lo que deseaba asegurarse desde hace poco.

-¿Tal vez… sean mis admiradoras?- volvió a hablar Shinji, aun si voltearse de hacer su labor –sabias que tengo un club de fans… jejeje… es divertido- se regocijo el muchacho.

-Ah, vaya…- la voz de Misato tenía un cierto tono de alivio -…no tenía idea Shinjikun, debes ser muy popular, jujuju- volvió a ser la de siempre, recuperando su humor de siempre _–ah, solo era una broma…que alivio-_ piensa feliz la capitana de NERV, de inmediato su conciencia vuelve a patearle el cerebro por lo que se le estaba ocurriendo, _¡pero qué diablos estoy pensand_ _o! Shinji-kun puede_ _estar con quien quiera-_ se reprocha molesta consigo misma.

-Bueno está listo…- dijo volteándose al fin con un par de helados con un toque de vino.

Ambos se sientan y Shinji sirve dos platos con delicioso helado a la vista…

-Mmmmhhh- degusta de al probar el postre preparado por su protegido que era simplemente exquisito. –¡Esto está increíble Shinji-kun!- le dice al sacar la cuchara de su boca.

-Me alegra que te guste…- dijo comiendo de igual forma Shinji -…mmmhhh, soy muy bueno- habla fingiendo ser egocéntrico.

Estuvieron disfrutando su postre y el estar juntos varias horas, no hablaban de nada, pero, les gustaba la compañía del otro, cuando terminaron el menor Ikari se puso a lavar los platos y Misato solo quedo en silencio y satisfecha detrás de él, hasta que recordó lo que hablaron hace un rato y decidió confirmar eso, para dejar claro todo…

-Oye… Shinji…- llamo la atención del joven que termino de lavar los trastes.

-Realmente... ¿no tienes a una chica especial para ti?- pregunto ya sin rodeos la mujer de cabello morado, estando calmada por fuera, pero, por dentro tenía miedo de cual fuera hacer su respuesta.

-Uhhhhmmm…- pensó Shinji acariciándose la barbilla, hasta que su expresión cambio a una… -tal vez…- …sonrisa confiada al hablar.

Ante esto Misato, se sorprendió por no saber cómo sentirse al respecto por su contestación, solo siguió con la mirada a él piloto EVA que salía de la cocina para darle comida a su mascota pingüino.

 **[CENTRO COMERCIAL DE TOKIO-3, POR LA TARDE]**

Aida Kensuke estaba en una tienda de manga esa tarde, ojeaba todo lo que encontraba buscando algo interesante que leer para esa noche, hasta que algo más interesante llamo su atención…

En la tienda de música enfrente, el novato de su clase y quien salvo su vida, Ikari Shinji, estaba en la misma situación que él, buscaba discos que comprar viendo de aquí por allá.

-Es el novato…- susurro para sí el chico de lentes, viendo como el joven piloto no encontraba nada de su agrado y salía de la tienda.

Acción que provoco el que Kensuke saliera también a prisa de donde estaba y lo siguiera…

-Oye Ikari- lo llamo desde la distancia, causando que Shinji volteara hacia a verle, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

Un rato después de su encuentro, ambos estaban en la banca de un parque cercano, Shinji invito un par de gaseosas de lata para pasar mejor el rato.

-Touji está muy apenado por todo, lo que le ocurrió a su hermana lo altero mucho…- le platicaba su compañero de clases al piloto EVA -…puedes creerlo, ella dijo que "el robot salvo la vida de toda su familia", una respuesta muy madura de una niña, pienso que las mujeres maduran más rápido que nosotros ¿verdad?-

-Ya lo creo- le contesto Shinji con una ligera risa.

-Oye Ikari… ¿volverás al escuela?- pregunto cambiando de tema para evitar poner el ambiente incómodo.

-Solo llámame Shinji, y sí, no tengo nada mejor que hacer…- fue una respuesta simple del piloto EVA.

-En serio… pero si eres piloto de un robot gigante que destruye monstruos y salva al mundo, ¿no deberías entrenar para eso?- el entusiasmo en la voz del muchacho con pecas era evidente.

-Lo hago, pero solo cuando me lo ordenan-

-Vaya… en verdad te envidio Shinji, eres el más popular de la escuela, porque… es como si fueras un súper soldado que pelea por todos, quisiera al menos alguna vez estar tras esos controles- emocionado fingió que estaba dentro de un EVA piloteándolo tal y como lo hizo su compañero a un lado.

-Jajajaja, ya lo estuviste idiota… y créeme no quieres eso- le dijo el Ikari hijo sujetando su hombro como amigo.

-Enton-- -¡Ikari Shinji-san!- lo llamo un tipo vestido de traje y lentes oscuros interrumpiendo a Kensuke

-¿Si?- la mirada de Shinji era muy seria, casi enojada al hablar, cosa que preocupo a su compañero al lado.

-Por orden del comandante Ikari de NERV, debemos escoltarlo hacia las instalaciones, para reportarse con él- sentencia el hombre.

En ese momento, el joven Ikari voltea su visión a ambos lados descubriendo que el tipo frente a él no estaba solo.

-¿Y si me niego?- pregunta molesto poniéndose de pie.

-Esto no es negociable señor- responde el hombre bien vestido, mientras los otros se acercan...

Con esto el chico de lentes comienza a sudar nervioso, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando.

-Está bien…- hablo con voz calmada el piloto de NERV -…nos vemos después Kensuke- se despidió de su compañero de clases, caminando hacia donde esos agentes le indicaban.

-Claro amigo- dijo Aida con voz baja, viendo impotente como se llevaban al chico que salvo su vida.

 **[OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR DE NERV – COMANDANTE IKARI]**

Las grandes ventanas que daban vista al Geo-Front, prestaban la luz suficiente para ver todo en la habitación incolora, estando en completo silencio, ahí se encontraba Ikari Shinji, frente al líder supremo de la organización por la que trabajaba y su propio padre… Ikari Gendo.

-Ya he sido informado de tus acciones en el campo…- hablo en hombre con gafas naranjas y manos entre cruzadas, tras el escritorio, su voz era seria como siempre y no se movía en lo absoluto.

-Acaso… ¿Estoy en problemas?- pregunto su primogénito, con la misma mirada que su padre e inmóvil parado firmemente.

-¿Crees estar en problemas?-

-No lo sé… por eso estoy aquí, ¿quieres ir al grano?- la molestia era evidente en la voz del piloto.

-Desafías la autoridad de tus superiores, retas a tu oficial al mando-

-¿Ahora te preocupa mi disciplina? Creí que solo te importaban los resultados-

-Así es… la ONU quiere premiarte con un reconocimiento militar y rango, pero, el informe de la capitana Katsuragi es contrario a lo que los ministros piensan-

-Entonces… la razón de llamarme aquí, es declarar algo en mi defensa ¿correcto?-

-Sí ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-

-No… no, nada, solo cumplía con mi trabajo-

Un lapso de silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos, los segundos pasaban y ambos seguían mirándose, cara a cara…

-¿Continuaras haciendo tu labor?- pregunto finalmente su padre para zanjar este asunto.

-Sí, padre… lo hare- contesto Shinji simple y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Puedes retirarte- finalizo su conversación Gendo.

A lo que el tercer elegido, realizo un leve reverencia, dio la vuelta y camino lentamente para salir de allí.

-Una cosa más… ¿Deseas la recompensa de la ONU?- lo llamo su progenitor al fondo del cuarto, causando que Shinji volteara y afirmara con la cabeza de nuevo.

Entonces, el comandante de NERV, presiono en el teléfono en su escritorio y hablo… -Fuyutsuki…-

-¿Si, comandante?- se escuchó la voz del vice-comandante al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo acepto… tráelo…-

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO Y SHINJI/2100 HORAS]**

-¿¡QUE TE NOMBRARON, QUE!?-

Resonó el grito de sorpresa de la capitana Katsuragi en todo el departamento, asustando a Pen-Pen que de inmediato se ocultó en su refrigerador privado, el joven piloto EVA resistido la onda sonora de pie frente a ella, solo cerrando los ojos y resistiendo el dolor de tímpanos.

-Teniente… o la menos esta insignia representa que tengo ese rango en el ejercito de la ONU…- contesto simple, haciendo referencia al distintivo metálico que portaba en la camisa blanca que trae puesta.

-Wow… lo vez Shinji-kun, al fin reconocen tus méritos… si te hubieras ido no tendrías tu ascenso bien merecido, algunos en NERV ahora tendrán que dirigirse a ti como señor- levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa Misato.

-Tu informe de mi desempeño no ayudo mucho- comento serio el tercer elegido.

-Ahhh…- se paralizo Misato, sudando frio -…bueno al final todo salió bien ¿no?- el saco la lengua divertida con el asunto.

-Si es verdad…- le sonrió el ahora Teniente Ikari.

-Bueno…- dijo con ánimo su tutora juntando sus palmas -…esto hay que celebrarlo…-

-Lo tengo cubierto…- hablo su protegido alzando lo que tenía en la bolsa para mostrárselo -…compre un pastel de frutas y tengo champaña- procedió a mostrar lo que tenía en la otra bolsa, una elegante botella.

-Ehhh… ahhh…- suspiro y parpadeo la mujer de cabellera morada ante esto, su protegido siempre lograba sorprenderla de esa manera. -Oye, pero, no eres menor de edad… no puedes beber…- él dijo intentado ser un adulto responsable.

-Si es verdad…- acepto Shinji -…pero, también soy algo menor para pilotar un robot gigante y pelear contra monstruos grotescos que amenazan toda la vida humana…- levanto una ceja con expresión de "¿en serio?" -…entones… creo que el que beba un poco, ¿no será una polémica?-

-Eh, creo que tienes razón…- se resignó de inmediato la dama, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba -…no puedo argumentar nada ante su lógica teniente- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta para provocarlo.

-Entonces…- hablo Shinji abriendo el champán -… ¿quiere un trago capitana?-

La oficial de estrategia de NERV, no se hizo el rogar al ir por dos copas y brindar junto al piloto a su cargo.

Dos horas después, Misato brindaba por todo, por el ascenso de su protegido, por su mascota Pen-Pen, por la misión exitosa de ayer, por los camaradas de NERV, por la ONU, por sobrevivir el Segundo Impacto… la botella de fino licor estaba vacía, Shinji apenas termino su segunda copa completamente lucido y disfrutaba el espectáculo frente a él, una Misato que continuo bebiendo mucha cerveza poniéndose muy borracha, cantaba de lo que sea cada nada, lloraba por el antiguo amor que la abandono, se reía por lo que sea que considerara gracioso y filosofaba con su protegido…

-…así es como la vida debe vivirse, como si todos los días fueran el último Shinjikun, es el sendero de un hombre- termino la capitana de NERV con el dedo alzado y afirmando con la cabeza totalmente ebria.

-Jejeje… si es verdad capitana… usted es muy sabia- intentaba contener su risa Shinji sin mucho éxito. Un rato después de eso, Shinji vio la hora en su reloj, las 11 de la noche y llego a la conclusión de que era mejor parar…

-Bien…- dijo juntando las manos, y respirando profundo -…ya es suficiente- se levantó de su asiento, tomo la botella y latas vacías de la mesa para tirarlas, limpio los platos donde comieron, ahora venía la parte difícil llevar a Misato a su habitación que ya estaba desplomada sobre la mesa…

-Misato… Misato…- intentaba despertarla su protegido sutilmente tocando suavemente su mejilla -…ven a la cama... ya es hora…-

-Mmmmhhhhh…- se incorporaba a penas la capitana Katsuragi -…a la cama… contigo mi lindo Shin-chan… uhhhhh… ¿a qué? jujuju- le hablaba coqueta y provocativa.

-A dormir, creo ya brindaste demasiado…- le respondió el joven Ikari con ligera preocupación.

-Ah, si… si… lo hare…- dijo ya de pie Misato tambaleándose un poco, haciendo que Shinji le ayudara a sujetarse tomándola del brazo, provocando una sonrisa traviesa de la mujer… -…solo si… te acuestas conmigo… chico lind-- corto su insinuación al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba al alcohol que ingirió…

De inmediato salió disparada hacia baño con una mano tapando su boca, desesperada se arrodillo y abrió la tapa del escusado expulsando… toda la "celebración" por el ascenso de su protegido.

Con la situación así, Shinji solo suspiro cansado y culpable ante el estado de su tutora, rápidamente fue a donde ella se encontraba regurgitando y sujeto su largo y precioso cabello morada para que no se manchara de vomito.

Cuando Misato termino de "limpiar" su estómago, Shinji la ayudo a levantarse para estar a la altura del lavabo, se enjuago la boca, limpio su cara y seco todo con una toalla que le alcanzo su protegido.

-Te lo agradezco... Shinji-kun…- dijo risueña, sintió como el tercer elegido la tenía firmemente sujeta de la cadera con sus brazos, dándole una sensación de seguridad que disfruto, causando que se apegara aún más a él.

Sin que ella se lo esperara, el joven Ikari, la cargó en sus brazos hasta su habitación y con delicadeza la acostó en su futon.

-Ahhh…- jadeo de gusto al estar cómoda -… acurrúcate conmigo…- le pidió divertida, jalándolo del brazo.

–Tal vez… pero no así…- contesto Shinji con una sonrisa torcida, solo se resistió de los jales sin esfuerzo, la cubrió con su sábana e ignoro todas las invitaciones que su tutora le ofrecía. Misato desistió de sus insinuaciones y solo se acomodó mejor para dormir, Shinji, al ver que ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, se puso de pie y salió cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un suave deslice para no perturbar su sueño.

Al pasar un rato de eso, ahora el tercer elegido ya estaba acostado sin poder dormir, por su mente pasaban ideas que su hombre interno pedía…

 _-Carajo…-_ se reprochaba internamente Shinji, estando acostado mirando molesto su espontanea erección que levantaba muy visiblemente su bóxer gris _-…quería estar con ella… además de que la forma de vestir en casa de Misato no me ayuda, esos mini pantalones y blusa holgada amarilla… rayos… debo mantener la cabeza fría…-_ solo quería pensar en otra cosa pero le era imposible, masturbarse seria patético, así que solo ignoro su estado y cerró los ojos intentado conciliar el sueño.

 **[ESCUELA SECUNDARIA NO. 1 DE TOKIO-3, ANTES DE LA PRIMERA HORA DE CLASES]**

-¡Solo te quedaste viendo!- grito Touji al escuchar la anécdota de los sucesos en tarde del día anterior que su amigo de anteojos le narro, el cual estaba sintiéndose culpable por no haber podido ayudar a quien le salvo la vida.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pero eran agentes de NERV… profesionales…- se defendió Kensuke con la mirada vacía y desviada para evitar encarar a su molesto mejor amigo.

-¡Y eso que demonios importa! ¡¿Acaso no eres un hombre?! ¡Él te… nos salvó la vida, Kensuke!- continuo reprendiéndolo Suzuhara ya enojado, también siendo su riña el centro de atención de toda la clase por la mañana.

Los murmullos de las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor, (admiradoras de Shinji) se escuchaban claramente -…es un tonto… cobarde…- siendo atraídas por el "tema" de conversación de los dos amigos.

-Solo un imbécil pelea sabiendo que no puede ganar… ser hombre no tiene nada que ver con eso…- razonaba Kensuke intentando apaciguar a todos sus compañeros molestos con él.

-Vaya…- la voz de quien era el tema de conversación se escuchó en la puerta del aula, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él -…entonces… soy un imbécil por no rendirme y pelear con todas mis fuerzas contra esa cosa…- caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos -…sabiendo que mis probabilidades de victoria eran casi 0 y teniendo a un par idiotas respirando en mi cuello- termino su monologo con una mirada serena y segura.

-Ikari…- apenas susurro Touji muy sorprendido de verlo allí… acompañado de la sonrisa aliviada de Kensuke –hola Shinji… es un gusto ver que estas bien- lo saludo.

-Buenos días… es un gusto estar aquí- contesto alegre el piloto EVA.

-Ahhhhh… Ikari-sama…- hablo una chica corriendo hacia él, desencadenado de inmediato que toda la clase 2-A rodeara al héroe de la ciudad para felicitarlo, entrevistarlo o estar solo cerca del tercer elegido, dejando por completo de lado a Aida y Suzuhara.

-Ya es suficiente, dejen a paz a Ikari-san siéntense… la clase comienza en un minuto- protestaba la jefa de clase ante la situación tan escandalosa.

-Oh, es cierto… luego contestare todas sus dudas amigos...- hablo apoyando a Hikari, para intentar librarse de esa incómoda situación.

Justo en ese momento el profesor entro al salón, haciendo que todos se calmaran y se sentaran dejando al tercer elegido tranquilo al fin, este miro rápidamente a la delegada Hokari y cuando ella volteo a verle, Shinji le sonrío cómplice y susurrándole un apenas audible "gracias", que ella leyó en sus labios causándole un ligero rubor, pero, que la hizo sonreír.

Unas horas más tarde, durante el tiempo libre del almuerzo, Shinji ya se había librado de sus fans que lo asaltaban cada nada, queriendo saber más de la batalla y el como estaba, lo alagaban, pero, ya comenzaba a ser molesto… ahora solo vagaba por toda el área de la escuela, buscando lo que sea que fuere interesante…

Cuando de repente e inesperado, se encontró de nuevo con el par de compañeros de clase, a los que había salvado… _-más problemas… genial…-_ pensaba mirándolos serio.

-Ikari… arreglemos esto…- hablo Touji firme, pero, avergonzado -¡Venga golpéame!-

-¡¿Qué?!- articulo el tercer elegido con una ceja hacia arriba e incrédulo.

-Quiero estar a mano contigo… ¡Adelante, con toda tu fuerza!- reitero.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías Suzuhara-san…- le dijo su compañero Ikari pasando junto a él sin el menor interés.

-En serio… por favor… hazlo…- insistió volteando enérgico hacia él, viendo que se alejaba -…de otro modo, jamás estaré bien conmigo…- apretó los puños y miro hacia abajo muy triste y arrepentido.

-Bueno, viendo que es tan sincero… yo lo haría amigo…- comento Kensuke que grababa todo con una sonrisa divertida.

Shinji observo todo atentamente sin interés real, pero, al ver la mirada de su compañero de vestimenta deportiva, se resignó...

-Ahhhh…- dio un ligero suspiro, volteando hacia ambos que esperaban una respuesta -…estas seguro… mis golpes son fuertes y duelen mucho- advirtió con empuñando la mano y alzando el brazo.

En respuesta Touji solo asintió firmemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, mientras su compañero de anteojos sonreía pícaramente y no dejaba de grabar por nada...

-Entonces… a la cuenta de 3…- le dijo el ojos azules, causando que Suzuhara apretara aún más su rostro -…1… 2…-

¡PUUTZZZ!

Se escuchó el fuerte contacto de un puño contra el rostro de Touji, que se tambaleó fuertemente perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo como una piedra…

-Ohhhhhh… diablos…- gimió de dolor en el suelo -…creí que exagerabas…-

-Jajajaja…- se burló de inmediato Kensuke al ver su humillación y agradeciendo de tener la cámara en mano, "para chantajearlo luego".

-Te lo dije- reitero Shinji con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tragándose su dolor con orgullo, rápidamente Touji se puso de pie –ahora estamos a mano… lamento mucho haberte golpeado Ikari- afirmo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

La mirada de Shinji era incrédula ante la sinceridad del hombre ante él, unos instantes después sonrió… -bueno… si realmente quieres estar a mano conmigo…- medito unos segundos acariciando su barbilla.

-¿Si?- apenas pronuncio Suzuhara…

¡PUUTZ!… volvió a oírse un segundo golpe directo al rostro le hizo dar una vuelta y caer por segunda vez. –Ahhhhhh…- su compañero de ropa deportiva se retorció en el suelo –y eso… ¿por qué fue?-

-Por qué dos idiotas entorpecieron mi trabajo…- respondió un serio Tercer Elegido aun con el puño en alto -…y hablando de idiotas…- volteo a ver a su compañero de gafas a un lado con la cámara, el cual le devolvía la mirada aterrado.

-Jejeje…- rio muy nervioso el pobre Kensuke, ante la implacable visión de su nuevo amigo -…ahhh ya hazlo…- se resignó, quitándose los anteojos, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes.

Otro golpe resonó por todo el lugar, otro chico derribado como un troco cortado, adolorido Kensuke, casi al borde de las lágrimas se levantó soportándolo todo el dolor en su cara, dibujando una sonrisa en esta y levantando un pulgar afirmando estar satisfecho al igual que su amigo, que también volvió a pararse y asentir con confianza.

-¡Estoy impresionado!- afirmo su compañero Ikari fingiendo arrogancia –vengan… les invito algo frio amigos… jajajaja- les ayudo a sacudirse el polvo en su ropa.

Touji y Kensuke rieron de la misma forma, esforzado por el ardor en sus mandíbulas, pero de la misma forma, aceptaron la invitación de su… al parecer nuevo amigo. Lo que ninguno de ellos supo, fue de la espectadora de todo lo ocurrido, Ayanami Rei, que los miraba seriamente y concentrándose más en ese muchacho de ojos azules que no sacaba de sus pensamientos.

El resto del día transcurrió con calma, Shinji se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho en común con esos dos idiotas de Suzuhara y Aida, por lo cual cayo en cuenta de eran sus primeros amigos oficiales en el colegio. Al salir de clases, siguieron juntos de camino a casa…

-Vaya, así que te pagan por pilotar…- corroboro sorprendido Touji, caminado junto a Shinji por una larga avenida solitaria.

-Si… y debo admitir que es muy buena- contesto el piloto –no arriesgaría mi trasero gratis ¿o sí?- se mofo de eso gracioso.

-Jajajaja...- rieron los tres al unísono.

-Entonces, si eres un soldado…- reiteraba Kensuke dándole un ligero golpe con el codo a Shinji.

-A decir verdad… creo que… ya en este punto no puedo negarlo…- comento el tercer elegido reflexionando su estado actual.

-¿De qué hablas?- hablo con extrañeza y por ambos el chico de gafas al no entender de qué hablaba su amigo, al igual que Touji.

-Bueno… me nombraron Teniente- respondió como si nada Shinji.

-¿¡Teniente!?- gritaron sorprendidos ambos chicos.

-Ahhhh… si ahora tengo rango- dijo con molestia sobándose la oreja por los gritos.

-Wow…- apenas pronunciaban al unísono asombrados.

-Entonces… Teniente Ikari... jejeje…- Touji lo rodeo con su brazo por los hombros, con una sonrisa gatuna y risueña.

-Denos sus órdenes señor- le echo leña al fuego Kensuke, saludándolo con la mano a un lado frente. Acción que provoco que sus dos amigos, se partirán a carcajadas.

-Diablos…- solo pronuncio el piloto EVA.

 **[DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO Y SHINJI/2000 HORAS]**

Al llegar a casa, el tercer elegido tomo todo con calma, se ducho, preparo la cena, hizo limpieza y esperaba a que su tutora llegara a casa, la tarde de hoy fue muy divertida para él, no había duda de que Touji y Kensuke tenían amistad con Shinji, lo cual no era fácil, ya que nunca confió en nadie además de su maestro.

Paso toda la tarde con ellos en parques, salones de videojuegos, tiendas de manga y música, era divertido estar con ellos, le reconfortaba saber que sus amigos harían la estancia en esta maldita ciudad, un poco más cálida, lugar en donde tenía que hacer algo que odiaba, para alguien a quien no le importaba.

Sin tener ya nada más que hacer, lentamente se recostó en el sofá de la estancia, disfrutando de un bien merecido té, apenas eran las 08:50 pm para cuando termino de hacer todo, se encontraba algo cansado, pero, no exhausto… decidido a relajarse hasta que llegara Misato, cerró los ojos suavemente escuchando Somebody To Love de Queen, canción que venía en el disco que compro esa tarde con sus amigos…

-Estoy en casa- se escuchó la voz de la capitana Katsuragi entrando.

-Bienvenida…- la recibió sin moverse de su sitio con voz serena.

-¡Oh!, algo huele bien…- comento emocionada Misato al entrar en la sala donde estaba su protegido.

-Prepare curry… espero que te guste…- sonrió volteando a verla.

-¡Me encanta!- casi grito feliz su tutora -…de algún modo siempre logra sorprenderme teniente Ikari…- agrego guiñándole un ojo.

-Jajaja… es lo menos que puedo hacer…- reitero tomando otro trago de su té.

-No es solo eso, me gusta Queen… eran de los mejores- animada fue rápidamente a su habitación y salió de ya cambiada con ropa más cómoda. Se dirigió a la cocina y su cena ya estaba servida junto a un sonriente Shinji esperándola.

Comieron tranquilamente, hablaban lo de siempre, encaminándose más al día Shinji…

-Ehhh, así que al fin tienes amigos…- comentaba Misato alegre por él.

-Si… es irónico cómo funciona la vida…- divagaba Shinji -…primero me golpeo, luego yo lo golpeé, y ahora somos amigos- termino sus palabras divertido.

-Hombres…- se limitó a decir la capitana de NERV torciendo una sonrisa.

-Jejeje… no soy rencoroso, y así, demostró Touji demostró ser un hombre, tiene mi respeto por eso…- agrego con seguridad.

-¡Ah, vaya!- llamo a su atención Misato con la voz sarcástica y bromista que entono –no cualquiera entra al círculo social de Ikari Shinji-sama ¿eh? jujuju-

-Jajajaja… a que viene el "sama"- le contesto divertido -…pero, siendo sincero… tal vez tengas razón…- dijo con nostalgia.

-No sueles confiar mucho en los demás ¿verdad?- Misato se arriesgó a profundizar más, queriendo saber más de él.

-Si es verdad…- confeso algo pensativo -…solo confió en dos personas en todo el mundo- agrego con una sonrisa distante.

-En serio… ¿solo en dos?- pregunto algo asombrada.

-Si…- contesto con simpleza -...mi maestro y tú, por supuesto…-

-Wooow, pero que honor Shinji-sama- volvió a intentar provocarlo, _-gracias, Shinji-kun-_ se decía por dentro una muy feliz Misato.

-Basta ya con eso del "sama"- dijo ya molesto y con mirada seria el tercer elegido.

-Oh, lo siento, Shin-chan- evidentemente se disculpó sin sentirlo.

-Ahhhhh…- suspiro derrotado -¿que eres, mi molesta hermana mayor?- dijo ironizando, con una ceja alzada.

-Más bien eres como mi madre…- Misato se defendió falsamente ofendida, la delataba la sonrisa de competencia en su rostro.

-No, tu madre no te consentiría tanto…- termino su ración de curry.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos, serios como el hielo, hasta que ninguno pudo aguantar las carcajadas, así era cada día para ellos, el aburrimiento de había ido, se tenían el uno al otro y se completaban entre sí, mas Shinji a Misato xD.

-Jajajajajajaja… jejejejeje… en serio…- intentaba decir Shinji apenado y nostálgico -…gracias por traerme contigo…- la miro directo a los ojos con gratitud.

Misato se paralizo por un momento, siempre que esos profundos ojos azules la miraban era hipnotizada, _-contrólate Katsuragi, era una adulta-_ se repetía esas palabras mentalmente.

-N-no… no… soy yo quien debe agradecer Shinji-kun- intento tranquilizarse al hablar –tú has sido tan responsable y amable, y yo… se supone que debo cuidar de ti… y… soy tan… ahhhhh- no salían de sus labios las palabras que deseaba, sintiendo un pesar que humedecía sus ojos.

-No te menos precies así…- su protegido la sujeto cubriendo sus manos con las suyas -…eres una gran mujer y estas cosas, yo las hago porque quiero, no por obligación, te soy sincero… creo que me identifico con la canción que oímos hace un rato…-

-¿En qué sentido?- pregunto incrédula la mujer de cabellera morada.

-El vacío que mi padre dejo al abandonarme hace años, ya no existe… mi maestro se encargó de eso, me crio, me enseño, me entreno…- narraba Shinji explicándose claramente, ante la mirada con leve sorpresa de Misato -…ahora, yo solo… "busco a alguien a quien amar"… jejeje, suena muy cursi, pero, esa es la verdad… no necesito una figura paterna… eso ya lo tengo… lo que deseo, es… una pareja… alguien que me entienda…- continuaba seguro y sin titubeos, nunca apartando la vista ni un segundo.

La sorpresa y emoción dibujadas claramente en la cara de la capitana Katsuragi eran indescriptibles… _-¡no puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SHINJI-KUN!-_ gritaba en sus adentros Misato.

-Y… y yo…- dudo solo un segundo en decir lo siguiente, pero, armándose de valor -…te quiero Misato-san… no como una tutora… si no como una mujer…- decía con voz segura.

Misato sintió como su corazón casi se detiene, una parte de su ser decía que esto estaba mal, que era inmoral corresponder a los sentimientos de un… un chico, pero, otra estaba realmente feliz de escuchar eso… deseando ser feliz…

Al estar casi un minuto en un silencio súper incomodo, y el ver la expresión incrédula de su tutora, Shinji pensó que uno de sus temores más grandes ocurrió, arruinar su relación inicial.

-Lo siento…- las palabras de Shinji la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad de la situación -…nunca debí decirte eso… parto de inmediato- se levantó lentamente con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Por azares del destino la reproducción aleatoria del equipo de música acompaño su situación con The Chain de Fleetwood Mac. [Reproducir aquí]

Katsuragi Misato, al escuchar la siguiente acción del piloto Ikari, sintió que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, entro en pánico al solo hecho de que el saliera de ese lobby ahora…

-¡Espera, Shinji!- le llamo con desesperación tomándolo del brazo, atrayéndolo rápidamente hacia sí y abrazándolo contra su pecho, como si quisieran arrebatárselo.

-¡No, no por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola!- gemía y sollozaba con gruesas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

El ritmo cardiaco del piloto EVA se aceleró como un auto de carreras, ¿en verdad estaba pasando esto?, se preguntaba asombrado… se apartó un poco del abrazo de Misato y la observo a los ojos de nuevo, la vio llorando con ojos suplicantes…

-No iré a ningún lado…- asintió confiado y formando una minúscula, pero, sincera sonrisa de cariño.

-Jejeje…- rio ligeramente la capitana de NERV formando una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad –siempre sabes que decir, niño travieso…- le dijo dejando de llorar, perdiéndose en sus ojos azules -…también te quiero…-

En ese momento, las palabras ya eran innecesarias, ambos sabían lo que realmente deseaban, el uno al otro, lo ojos de ambos emanaban esa misma pasión.

Se acercaron, lentamente, ambos cerraron los ojos por inercia, todo fue fundado por su instinto como humanos, con un lazo especial… lazo que se fundido en un tierno, pero, largo beso en los labios, disfrutaron del rose primerizo, luego profundizándolo con el correr de los segundos.

Para Misato era obvia la inexperiencia de Shinji al besar, al separarse se miraron a los ojos, ella con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Shinji… bueno…

-Lo lamento…- desviando la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo por toda la cara -…debo apestar besando… fue mi primera vez…- susurro apenado.

Su ahora pareja mayor, se sorprendió levemente al verlo… _-Vaya, en verdad que es lindo-_ …sonrió con ternura a su reacción.

-Tranquilo… mi querido Shin-chan…- dijo con voz coqueta -…yo te enseñare- ahora ella tomo el rostro del chico y lo atrajo al suyo atrapándolo en un nuevo beso… solo que más profundo aun…

Después de unos minutos de besos y ligeras caricias, solo quedaron abrazados compartiendo su calidez con el otro.

-Ahhh…- suspiro levemente Misato -…oficialmente soy una pedófila jejejeje- intento distraerse de esos pensamientos tratando de ver un lado gracioso.

-Realmente… las leyes dicen que la pedofilia es hasta los 13 años, al ser el joven, mayor de 14 años, solo sería abuso de menor- comento Shinji en respuesta al razonamiento de su pareja.

-Sabes que eso no me ayuda ¿verdad?- dijo seria y con una ceja alzada Misato.

-Sí, lo se… pero, ¿también hay castigo para los "jóvenes amantes" que seducen ancianas?…- comento con toda la "intención" el piloto EVA, fingiendo inocencia.

-Si no me hicieras tan feliz…- agrego Misato con el ceño fruncido -…te mataría-

-Jajajaja…- se burló dulcemente su joven amante, levantándose del sofá -¿quiere helado mi chica especial?- le ofreció galante, hiendo hacia la cocina.

-Entonces si tienes un lado romántico…- sonrió alegre de nuevo -…siempre sabes lo que tu chica especial necesita…- siguiéndolo, y atrapándolo entre sus brazos por detrás, besando su mejilla.

-Eso dependerá de cómo definas "especial" jejejeje…- comento divertido el tercer elegido, disfrutando esa leve caricia.

-¡¿Eh?!- reacciono Misato a su comentario al pasar unos segundos –¿a qué te refieres niño?- entrecerró los ojos, "viéndolo feo".

-A que, al fin lo tengo, gracias a ti…- contesto con confianza Shinji sorprendiendo levemente a la fémina.

-¿El qué?- pregunto incrédula y volteando su cabeza confundida, olvidando por un momento su falsa molestia.

-Mi lugar en el mundo… hay veces en que una persona… no acepta su realidad…- contesto serio y mirando su mano derecha alzada la cual, abriéndola y cerrándola rítmicamente -…la mía es esta...-

De inmediato su pareja entendió a qué se refería, era ella como su capitana quien lo enviaba a hacer "eso", lo cual la hizo sentir un poco de pesar…

-Pero, solo tú…- agrego enérgico el tercer elegido, levantando su rostro con una sonrisa sincera de cariño, y mirándola a los ojos -…tienes el poder de hacer que mi horrible realidad, sea… feliz…- tras decir esto, toma la mano de Misato, que aun rodeaba su cadera y le dio un suave beso.

Fue el turno de la adulta para ruborizarse, desviando la mirada –b-bueno… es-este… tonto…- tartamudeo, acercándose para besarlo de nuevo.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


	6. Episodio 6

Capítulo 06: "Nunca tuvo el lujo de ser niño"

Un nuevo día en Tokio-3 comenzaba, la noche pasada nuestro bien querido Shinji había tenido un sueño estupendo… magnifico, la chica… no, la mujer que realmente deseaba, y a la vez que parecía tan cercana y distante, compartía el mismo sentimiento que él, amor puro, mutuo, ¿sexual y romántico...? ¿quién sabe...? ¿inocente?… tal vez... ¿prohibido?… efectivamente, _-bueno… en este punto, seria tomado como inocente, pero, el tiempo lo decidirá todo-_ razonaba sonriendo pícaramente el tercer elegido sin salir de su futon ya estando despierto, miro su despertador junto a él, 05:00 AM, es temprano, después solo respiro y exhalo lentamente por un minuto levantándose muy motivado.

En la habitación contigua, nuestra muy apreciada Misato, se despertaba con calma, al igual que su protegido, se tomó su tiempo estando despierta y sin moverse de su lugar pensando en todo lo ocurrido anoche, se sentía extrañamente feliz, ¿por qué?... por dos razones que eran opuestas… primero, su instinto como mujer y humana decían… _-Shinji es un chico tan apuesto y maravilloso, muy maduro para su edad, creo que esta relación podría funcionar, en secreto claro-_ …su ética como adulta y oficial militar, decían… _-acaso perdiste la cabeza Katsuragi, es un chico, un "CHICO", tu misma acabas de admitirlo, ¿sabes lo que pasaría si esto se descubre?-_ …y de esa forma, pasaron los minutos, con su conciencia en una batalla por la razón…

 _-Me hace feliz, hace ya un tiempo que no siento amor en mi vida-_

 _-Sí claro, ahora… qué harías si es como… bueno… tú ya sabes "quien", quizás solo te use de "tiro al blanco"-_

 _-No, Shinji-kun no es así, es una buena persona-_

 _-Lo mismo dijiste de "él"-_

 _-Yo era joven e ingenua-_

 _-Ah, ¿y ya no lo eres? Tu nuevo "amante" cuida te ti, como tu deberías cuidar de él, tiene 14 años-_

 _-Para el amor no hay edad-_

 _-No seas ridícula Misato-_

-¡Ya basta!- grito internamente saliendo de su futon con rapidez, rodando hacia un lado, golpeándose contra un mueble de su habitación.

-¡Duele! Ahhhh…- se sobaba el brazo en un quejido, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no había tanta claridad de la mañana a la que estaba acostumbrada, busco enseguida su reloj y vio, las 05:55 AM.

-Dentro de poco debe despertar para la escuela…- pensó en voz alta, poniéndose de pie motivada -…así que, en el nombre del amor incondicional ¡yo le preparare el desayuno esta mañana!- exclamo determinada pero en voz baja la peli morada por temor a despertarlo.

La sorpresa de la capitana fue grande, pero, en retrospectiva no era tan inesperada la escena frente a ella, su protegido estaba ya completamente despierto y activo, era obvio al observar como hacia abdominales en el suelo de la sala, sin camisa, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y unos shorts deportivos, que indicaban el hecho de que salió a correr hace un rato. Shinji noto la presencia de su tutora después de un momento y se levantó…

-Buenos días…- dijo con una sonrisa -¿te levantaste temprano u ocurre algo?- pregunto con sumo interés el ojos azules.

-Ahh…- apenas pronuncio muy decepcionada Misato con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿"Ahh…"?- repitió con extrañeza Shinji sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Eh! No, no es nada Shinji-kun… jejeje…- le respondió algo apenada -…eso solo que… quería prepararte el desayuno, pero… vaya que eres "activo" ¿eh?- le explico con una sonrisa apagada.

-Jeje…- rio por lo bajo el piloto EVA -…viejos hábitos…- le respondió con voz nostálgica.

-Ya veo…- afirmo entendiendo Misato -…hábitos muy buenos, esto resuelve la incógnita del tu saludable forma física, y porque nunca te vi ejercitarte…- aclaro animándolo con los pulgares arriba.

-Nunca te levantas temprano…- le dijo casualmente Shinji para provocarla.

Katsuragi inflo sus mejillas como una niña molesta por su afirmación -…lo hago, pero, tú te levantas demasiado temprano…- se defendía ofendida, ante la risa de su protegido. Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle…

-Espera si estas entrenando…- pensó la capitana de NERV -…quiere decir que no has hecho el desayuno ¿verdad?- razono observando la vacía cocina.

-Ehhhhmmm… no, aun no…- contesto dudando un poco, a raíz de lo que intuía que planeaba si tutora -…pero, en 5 minu--

-Bien, yo te hare el desayuno hoy mi lindo Shin-chan- exclamo determinada y decidida dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Segura, yo puedo…- intentaba convencerla Shinji para evitar degustar de nuevo las "delicias" de su tutora.

-No, yo me encargo…- le dijo decidida -…puedes ir a ducharte primero, pronto estará lista… cariño…- le dijo coqueta y guiñándole un ojos, terminando la conversación y caminando con dirección a la cocina tatareando un canción.

-Claro…- respondió muy preocupado Shinji con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Ikari hijo después de ducharse, ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, eran poco más de las 6 de la mañana así que aún tenía tiempo para llegar al colegio, frente a él, un plato de algo que parecía sopa se encontraba, con textura café y grumosa…

-¡Eh! Ehhh… ¿Qué… es esto?- pregunto al estar muy inseguro por si lo que tenía enfrente era comestible.

-Germen de soya en sopa de miso- contesto con una gran sonrisa Misato, dándole una cuchara invitándolo a probarlo.

Shinji siguió dudoso pero se resignó pensando… _-¿qué tan malo puede ser?-_ tomo la cuchara que le ofrecieron… -buen provecho…- dijo juntando las manos y tomando el primer bocado.

-¡Gurrrmm!- apenas pronuncio el tercer elegido al degustarlo, abriendo mucho los ojos de sorpresa, tragando a duras penas y disimulando lo mejor que podía uhhhh… ufff… de sabor fuerte y espeso- exhalo y sonrió, comenzado a comer con más velocidad.

-¿En serio? Me alegra que te guste…- dijo feliz y sonriendo Misato, sentándose frente a él y comenzando a comer igual.

Un rato después Shinji termino de desayunar, agradeció la comida y se levantó para cambiarse la ropa e irse a la escuela, salió de su habitación ya estando listo para irse, coincidiendo con Misato, que salía del baño tras haberse duchado con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y secándose el cabello con otra.

-Parto ya- le dijo con simpleza el tercer elegido, apoyando su maletín en la espalda con una sonrisa.

-Ve con cuidado- respondió de la misma forma sonriente la oficial militar, viéndolo justo a los ojos, correspondiendo Shinji de igual manera…

Se observaban mutuamente, acercándose poco a poco, hasta que terminaron en un tierno beso en los labios… que fue intensificándose al pasar los segundos, hasta convertirse en uno muy apasionado… llevándose Misato el dominio del acto romántico, ante la inexperiencia del chico, jugando con su lengua y guiándolo… solo se apartaban o pausaban unos segundos para respirar un poco de aire, pero, retomando de inmediato su labor… entonces, unos minutos después, entre besos y caricias minúsculas, Shinji adquirió el valor de tomar a su mujer de las caderas y comenzar una lucha por el dominio de sus bocas con su lengua… lucha a la cual Misato gustosamente acepto a librar.

Por casi 10 minutos estuvieron besándose, hasta que se detuvieron y juntaron sus frentes por unos segundos disfrutando de la calidez uno del otro, fue entonces que al abrir ligeramente los ojos, mirando hacia abajo, Misato noto como mojo ligeramente el uniforme escolar de Shinji con su cuerpo y toalla húmedos…

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ya arruine tu uniforme…- dijo algo apenada la capitana de NERV.

El piloto EVA se miró así mismo confirmando lo que le dijo su tutora y le restó importancia agitando la palma de su mano a los lados… -ahhh… no te preocupes, se secara pronto… además valió la pena jajaja- rio muy feliz y sincero el ojos azules.

Misato sonrió alegre y asintió, -ten un buen día Shinji-kun- lo despidió de nuevo.

-Gracias y tú también- respondió alegre de igual manera y ambos pasaron junto al otro para continuar en lo harían a continuación.

La capitana Katsuragi deslizo la puerta de su habitación para entrar y ponerse ropa, sin embargo, en el acto se le ocurrió una idea muy atrevida para "motivar" a su joven pareja…

-Hey, Shinji-kun…- dijo llamando su atención estando de espaladas y mirándolo con una sonrisa atrevida.

-¿Si?- respondió atento, levando su mirada de ponerse los zapatos en la entrada del departamento.

Entonces al ver que su mirada ya estaba en ella, Misato volteo de nuevo hacia el frente, movió su cabello a un lado sobre su hombro y dejo caer su toalla revelando su escultural cuerpo a los ojos de Shinji.

La mirada del tercer elegido se agudizo inconscientemente, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para adelante, sorprendido al igual que feliz… aunque solo de espaldas, allí estaba a su vista el muy admirable cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, su sexy espalda con algunas gotas de agua recorriéndola, su trasero firme y redondo y sus piernas perfectamente largas y torneadas, que todo en conjunto lo hacían delirar y gozar a sus ojos.

Unos segundos después, Misato entro lentamente a su habitación, al igual que cerró la puerta despacio para dejarle ver a su chico lo más que pueda, finalmente deslizo por completo su puerta hasta cerrarla, se apoyó contra ella dando unas risitas satisfecha, sabía que logro su objetivo.

Shinji quedo embelesado unos segundos, hasta que reacciono pestañando repetidas veces, _-será una imagen que no borrare de mente-_ pensó con una sonrisa muy feliz y motivado, termino de ponerse su calzado y salió del departamento muy entusiasta para empezar el día.

[VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, ACTIVIDADES DEPORTIVAS/CERCA DEL MEDIO DÍA]

Se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de una "canasta" en el juego de básquetbol, un lanzamiento exitoso de 2 puntos por parte del nuevo estudiante y "héroe" de Tokio-3…

-¡Si, así se hace Ikari!- gritaron algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!- grito Touji estando sentado junto a Kensuke apartado del juego.

-¡Ikari-kun es el mejor!- apartadas a varios metros en el terreno alto, los ánimos de las chicas que estaban en la piscina se escuchaban alto y claro.

Shinji continúo jugando un rato, hasta que se hartó y cambio de lugar con otro compañero en la banca, para descontento de los demás, pues, era muy bueno en básquetbol y ni siquiera él lo sabía. Camino tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, sentándose junto a ellos y descansando mientras bebía agua.

-Gran juego Shinji… no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto…- le comento Suzuhara a su lado.

-Ni yo tenía idea…- respondió entre jadeos y tomando más líquido -…solo hice lo que me dijeron y ya- le restó importancia dando un suspiro.

-¿Es tu primera vez jugando al basquetbol?- de inmediato pregunto Aida incrédulo.

-Mmmhhh… Si…- contesto el tercer elegido como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Increíble!- exclamaron al unísono sus dos amigos.

-Supongo que estoy en buena forma…- agrego con una sonrisa y levantando el brazo derecho enseñando su bícep.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?- pregunto con seriedad Kensuke.

-¿De qué hablas?- se extrañó Shinji por su cambio repentino de humor.

-Normalmente eres más serio y recatado… pero hoy…- le intentaba explicar su amigo de lentes.

-…estas más relajado, como si estuvieses muy feliz- completo la explicación Touji ayudándolo a su amigo.

-Es… un buen día… ¿no…? Creo que me siento feliz- trataba de seguir el ritmo de la conversación no entendiendo del todo.

-No te hagas el tonto…- Touji apretó su puño alzado con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Kensuke se acomodaba los lentes amenazantes -…solo hay un razón por la cual alguien como tu estaría tan alegre ahora…- siguió hablando con dolor.

-¿Eh?- pronuncio el piloto EVA con una ceja alzada.

-Te conseguiste una novia ¿verdad?- preguntaron de nuevo al unísono con seriedad y recelo.

-¡Oh, como lo supieron!- exclamo muy exaltado Shinji abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡¿En serio?!- también sobre reaccionaron sus amigos.

-No…- inmediatamente cortante el primogénito de comandante Ikari, cambio su expresión a una de total seriedad y molestia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- la sorpresa en los rostros de Aida y Suzuhara eran inigualables.

-Jejejeje… bueno… aun no…- les respondía divertido por la escena de sus amigos Shinji.

-¡No la jugaste!- gritaron de nuevo juntos.

-Ya tranquilos chicos, a mi izquierda la vista es mejor…- dijo con voz cómplice, volteando los ojos con una leve sonrisa y señalándoles a las chicas de su clase vestidas con solo trajes de baño, en la malla protección apoyadas viendo el juego de los chicos, animándolos cada nada y comentando lo que se les ocurriera…

-¡Oigan, están mirando hacia acá!- comento una de ellas al ver la estúpida expresión de todos los chicos junto a Ikari viéndolas embelesados.

-¡Hey, no lo hagan!- agrego con voz traviesa otra.

-Suzuhara tiene una mirada extraña…- dijo otra preocupada.

-¡Ikari-kun!- en tratar de llamar la atención de Shinji, en eso coincidieron todas.

Al escuchar la gran "carga" de orgullo para su ego, Shinji se dio la libertad de ser un poco juguetón, volteando su completa atención hacia sus admiradoras y dedicándoles una sonrisa coqueta, acompañada de un saludo con el símbolo de paz "V", que derritió más de una, para completa envidia de sus amigos y compañeros a su lado. Pero la atención personal del tercer elegido, se centró en alguien más, alguien que ignoraba su existencia y estaba a unos metros de las chicas que provoco, sentada a cuclillas con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y una mirada vacía e intrigante en sus hermosos ojos rojos y lindo cabello azul cielo que más resaltaba su belleza… Ayanami Rei… Shinji no pudo evitar quedar privado de ella por un rato, mientras las demás féminas a un metro de Rei, se debatían por ser ellas a quienes miraba.

[VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS/INSTALACIONES DE NERV, PRUEBAS DE SINCRONIZACIÓN]

Dentro del EVA unidad 01 se encontraba el joven piloto hijo del comandante, su estado de ánimo era de vil aburrimiento, ya había estado metido allí por dos horas, dos malditas horas en esa claustrofóbica cabina de LCL, algo muy agobiante. Meditaba las palabras que le dijo la científico en jefe Akagi Ritsuko, sobre el tema que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza… su compañera piloto…

-Ayanami Rei, edad 14 años…- recordaba con mucha claridad las palabras de la doctora rubia -…ella fue el primer candidato elegido por el Reporte Marduk, la primera elegida, concretamente, ella es el piloto del Evangelion unidad 00. Su historial personal ya no existe, fue borrado-

-¿Y fue mi padre quien la rescató?- fue la última pregunta de Shinji, antes de que Ritsuko le contara todos los sucesos que ocurrieron hace ya un tiempo en las instalaciones. El como la unidad 00 perdió el control en las pruebas, la violenta expulsión de la capsula que sobre preocupó a su implacable padre, y el cómo este, sin importarle el dolor, corrió en su auxilio y abrió la escotilla, quemándose las manos por ella.

Shinji no podía creer eso, una parte de él no quería, sin embargo… un precedente estaba ocurriendo enfrente de él…

Al otro lado del complejo, su padre, el comandante Ikari se acercaba a su compañera piloto muy animado, nunca lo había visto así, y lo aún más inusual, era que la propia Rei, dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él y conversar amenamente, sonriendo ligeramente en lo que duraba su charla.

-¿Qué demonios?- pronuncio al no poder evitar sentir celos de la chica, ese era su padre, su progenitor, su incrédula vista se agudizo al mirarlos, un momento después del shock, se relajó, recostándose en su asiento en la cabina y con mil ideas, pensamientos, ocurrencias o lo que sea en su cabeza.

[EN ALGÚN BAR DE TOKIO-3/POR LA TARDE ANTES DE ENTRAR LA NOCHE]

-Bueno… ¿Cómo vas con eso de vivir con él?- preguntaba casual Ritsuko junto a su amiga desde la universidad.

-Estamos bien. Creo que nos hemos acostumbrado- le contestaba sin ánimos Misato cargando su cabeza con las manos en el mentón, ambas estaban sentadas en la barra del bar en el que se encontraban.

-Tu estado de ánimo denota tensión- le aclaro la científica para que no intentara engañarla -no es tu primera vez viviendo con un hombre ¿no?- inhaló un poco del cigarro en su mano.

-No es lo mismo que hace 8 años… y no es tensión, es mi seguridad como mujer que se extingue poco a poco- Misato seguía con escasos ánimos de igual forma.

-Si ya me habías platicado eso… parece que al hijo del jefe le gustan las mujeres mayores- dijo divertida la rubia con una ligera sonrisa -me pregunto… si será amor la razón por la cual se quedó en un lugar que odia- comento con picardía.

-No estoy segura de eso…- respondió la peli morada con la vista perdida hacia abajo y segundos después esbozando una ligera sonrisa -…pero…- dijo pensando en todas las cosas que sucedieron y vio -…yo pienso que él… se quedó por su padre- concluyó no estando segura del todo. Las palabras de la capitana Katsuragi dejo por unos instantes helada y muda a la doctora Akagi.

-Solo desea ser aceptado por su padre… algunas palabras de aprecio… un poco de afecto…- siguió divagando en el chico con quien compartía algo más que un departamento.

-Su relación es muy complicada… ninguno de los dos sabría cómo empezar, es como tú en el pasado ¿te identificas con él?- hablo y pregunto con franqueza y simpleza la rubia inhalando un poco más de su cigarro y cerrando los ojos.

-"¿Por qué mi padre, el mismo comandante Ikari, no puede darme un poco más de su atención?" Jamás ha hablado así desde que lo conozco…- Misato recordaba la personalidad de su protegido, explicándole su punto a su amiga -…es tan fuerte, que a veces pienso… que nunca fue un niño…- balbuceaba más que hablar, con nostalgia en su voz.

-Con tus estándares de responsabilidad… cualquiera puede ser maduro a tu juicio… jujuju…- Ritsuko se burló levemente de su amiga peli morada apagando su cigarro.

-¿Quieres comprobar que no exagero? ¡Bien! Hoy cenaras en mi departamento- exclamo agresiva la capitana de NERV, sacando de su móvil y marcando cierto número…

[DEPARTAMENTO DE MISATO Y SHINJI, POR LA NOCHE/2037 HORAS]

La Dra. Akagi Ritsuko se encontraba sentada junto en la mesa tradicional japonesa en unos 40 centímetros del piso, en la sala de estancia del departamento de su mejor amiga y en compañía del joven Ikari, odiaba admitirlo, pero, Misato tenía razón, no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que su protegido era "muy maduro para su edad", pues… todo el lugar estaba limpio y fresco, las cuentas del agua, gas y electricidad pagadas en tiempo y forma, de su parte otra vez, una deliciosa cena de curry servida caliente y fresca ante ambas féminas, y el joven Ikari… ajeno a todos los pensamientos de ambas, leía y calculaba los documentos en sus manos que eran las cuentas a pagar de su motocicleta, víveres al hogar, los impuestos de la capitana Katsuragi y los pequeños lujos que se compraba cuando le sobraba dinero.

Ritsuko volteo su mirada sorprendida de Shinji a Misato, la cual desprendía un aura de inferioridad que deprimiría al mejor comediante del mundo…

-Soy una adulta… no… una inútil… tal vez un insecto… basura es más apropiado…- murmuraba en voz baja la peli morada con la cara pegada a la mesa.

-Bueno…- hablo Shinji dejando a un lado los papeles en sus manos -…es hora de cenar, revisare esto luego… buen provecho- agradeció la comida juntando las manos como era costumbre, las dos mujeres lo imitaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Ahhh… que rico…- comentaba Misato para sí, mientras degustaba los alimentos que el hijo de su jefe preparó, recuperando el ánimo instantáneamente -…siempre logras sorprenderme Shinji-kun, esta delicioso- le dio el visto bueno con el pulgar arriba.

-¡Es verdad! Está muy bueno- afirmo la rubia algo asombrada, apoyando a Misato.

-¡KUAAAHHH!- se escuchó el característico sonido que emitía Pen-Pen, cuando estaba feliz, como ahora mismo disfrutando de su ración de curry.

-Me alegra que les guste- les contestó el piloto EVA, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sabes Shinji-kun, no debes permitir que esta mujer abuse de ti, deberías considerar el mudarte antes de que arruine tu vida- le comentaba casual la científica al ver el cómo se tenía que encargar de todo.

-Jejeje… no es tan malo, ya me estoy acostumbrado- respondió divertido a la opinión de la Dra. Akagi.

-Tiene razón doctora… no subestime la capacidad del ser humano para adaptarse a su medio ambiente…- monologaba altanera Misato con una lata de cerveza en la mano -…además si se va de aquí… pues… ¡Ah!- siguió explicando mientras agitaba su cerveza, hasta que casi se va de la lengua dándose cuenta a lo que se refería su colega de NERV, y percatándose de igual forma de que la lata en sus mano derecha estaba vacía -Shinji… ¿me traes otra cerveza?- le pidió melosa e inocente.

-Si- contesto simple el tercer elegido, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al frigorífico.

-Sin mencionar, el hecho de que tendría que pasar por muchos problemas en la puerta de cuartel, apenas le entregaron su identificación permanente de seguridad- siguió hablando Misato, con más razones en su defensa.

-¡AH! Por poco lo olvido otra vez…- comento con sorpresa y para sí misma la rubia -…oye Shinji ¿podrías hacerme un favor?- le pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué necesita?- acepto sin objetar, volviendo de la cocina y entregándole su cerveza a su tutora.

-Es la nueva identificación de Ayanami Rei, por segunda vez consecutiva olvide entregársela, y ya no sé qué hacer… ¿podrías darle esto mañana antes de que arribé al cuartel general?- le explicaba el favor con calma, extendiéndole el carnet con el logo y siglas NERV, al igual que una pequeña foto de la primer elegida.

-Claro, sin problema- contesto con la voz amable habitual, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

¡CRUK! Se escuchó el pequeño sonido de la lata de aluminio con cerveza en su interior, Misato procedía a degustar su bebida embriagante tomando un gran trago de esta, pero… algo más llamo su atención, y al levantar su mirada…

Se encontró a su protegido de pie al otro lado de la mesa embelesado con la pequeña fotografía de su compañera piloto. La Dra. Ritsuko a su lado también se percató de la acción del piloto EVA.

-Rei-chan es muy hermosa ¿verdad? ¿Incluso en esa fotografía se ve bien?- sonrió pícaramente la capitana Katsuragi al hacer esa pregunta incomoda a Shinji.

-¿Lo estas preguntando en serio?- respondió sonriente, muy confiado y arrogante con una ceja alzada.

-No le quitabas la vista Shinji…- comento su tutora aceptando el "reto" y sonriendo de igual manera.

-Uhm…- jadeo incómodo y comenzando a sonrojarse -…soy tan obvio…- pregunto fingiendo una muy falsa inocencia, que no mantuvo demasiado tiempo al soltar una leve risa.

-Vaya, ¿creo que lo avergoncé? jejeje- comento para sí misma Misato con actitud muy risueña, -bueno… ahora tienes una gran coartada para verla mañana- le siguió el juego un poco más.

-Jajajajajaja…- muy divertido, Shinji volvió a sentarse en donde estaba -…bueno… es suficiente, los estornudos ya deben haber molestado a Ayanami-san jejeje- termino con una sonrisa la graciosa platica, haciendo que Misato volviera su atención a su cerveza, sin embargo… -siendo sincero…- Shinji volvió a hablar, esta vez con seriedad -…la razón de mi interés, radica en el hecho de que ambos somos pilotos de EVA, pero yo no sé nada sobre ella…- decía con voz de extrañeza.

-Es una linda chica…- contesto a su comentario Ritsuko -…pero, es muy parecida a tu padre…- siguió hablando la doctora con voz melancólica -…no les gusta mucho la…- pauso un momento para acomodarse el cabello en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que no les gusta?- se apresuró a cuestionar el tercer elegido interrogante.

-Ahh…- suspiro nostálgica -…la vida Shinji- sentencio la científica rubia. Dejando un tanto sorprendido a Shinji sobre abriendo los ojos y una Misato que centraba su atención en lo dicho por su amiga, volteando a verla, pero, sin dejar de beber.

Shinji entonces bajo su vista hacia el suelo, su mirada hacia abajo era muy sombría cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ambas féminas estaban a punto de decirle algo, cuando…

-¡Hump…!- intento ahogar un carcajada –…jajajajajajaja- comenzó a producir una risa abierta, divertida y muy incómoda para las dos mujeres allí en su compañía, que quedaron totalmente perplejas ante su comportamiento… pues… una reacción así era lo último que esperaban, -jejejeje… ahhh…- fue calmando su humor hasta que dejo de reír tras un leve suspiro.

-¿No les agrada vivir? Eso sí es un chiste…- dijo aclarando directamente para la rubia científica mirándola directo a los ojos, lo cual puso tensa a la científica en jefe de NERV sin saber por qué -…una persona, por muy fría o insensible que sea, siempre busca el propósito para su vida… un… significado…- siguió explicando la razón de su gracia a ambas mujeres, a un Misato que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo con una sonrisa y a la Dra. Akagi que de igual forma lo escuchaba, pero, con detenimiento y cuestionamiento; -…nadie aprecia el estar respirando… el que su corazón lata… ¡hasta que están al borde del precipicio!- afirmaba de forma ausente con voz firme, pero pasiva -…a veces… alguien es un simple ciego, que no quiere ver lo más obvio… jejejeje- termino de monologar el tercer elegido con regocijo y manos expresivas.

Las palabras del piloto Ikari, golpearon a Akagi Ritsuko dejándola en shock, en su interior comprendió sus palabras… su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, su mente no pensaba con claridad, pero, un solo pensamiento… una sola pregunta en su cabeza era lógica y clara en ese momento en sus adentros… _-¿Quién… quien este chico... este hombre de solo 14 años?-_

Los minutos pasaban, la tensión era sofocante, las profundas palabras de Shinji eran fuertes para ser refutadas, los tres lo sabían… y no se atrevían a decir algo más… hasta que la capitana Katsuragi decidió tomar la "palabra"…

-¡Inspirador…!- dijo la peli morado, fingiendo asombro -¿…de donde lo sacaste? ¿O lo escribiste tú mismo para un drama?- pregunto divertida esbozando una sonrisa.

-No, me salió en una… galleta de la fortuna…- respondió de igual manera con una graciosa sonrisa el tercer elegido.

-Jajajajaja- rieron al unísono ambos compañeros de apartamento. Haciendo de igual forma reaccionar a la divagante Dra. Akagi, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

[UNA HORA DESPUÉS]

La doctora Ritsuko finalmente se retiró del hogar de su mejor amiga, muy impresionada al igual que pensante, jamás imagino tal razonamiento filosófico por parte de un chico de 14 años.

Misato y Shinji estaban solos, como era común, cada quien hacia lo que acostumbraba, la capitana Katsuragi seguía disfrutando una cerveza tras otra y su protegido Ikari se encargaba de lavar, limpiar y acomodar todo lo usado durante la estancia de su visita, y así terminando su día.

-M-Misato…- al joven Ikari aún le era difícil ser tan confiado con su oficial superior de NERV -…el baño está listo para ti- alego apareciendo ante ella en el lobby del apartamento.

-Gracias Shinji-kun eres el mejor- afirmo con una sonrisa la capitana, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha, pero, una idea muy traviesa el llego a la mente… -oye Shinji…- …lo llamaba mientras se quitaba la ropa -¿…quieres ducharte conmigo?- hablo muy picara y sensual.

-¿¡EH!?- fue la espontanea reacción de Shinji ante las palabras de su pareja, dejo caer el plato que estaba limpiando en el fregadero.

-Jujujuju… puedes entrar conmigo cuando quieras ¿si quieres?- afirmo seductora antes de desaparecer al cruzar la puerta del baño.

Un rato después de asear su cuerpo, Misato ya estaba recostada y relajada en su tina con algunas sales de baño, siempre que se encontraba allí pensaba en muchas cosas, su trabajo, su protegido y demás… pero, ahora más que nunca en su "protegido", no podía negar que estaba algo decepcionada por que Shinji no entrara a la ducha con ella… _-Es un adolecente ¿no? Creí que intentaría tomarme a la primera oportunidad…-_ meditaba su situación con calma _-…o quizás la desesperada sea yo… a veces pienso que realmente no me ve atractiva…-_ esos pensamientos le trajeron una sensación de mucha incomodidad y pesar, pues, en el pasado era muy activa sexualmente, y esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares… _-…yo realmente… tendría sexo con Shinji…-_ siempre que eso llegaba a su cabeza la hacía sentirse sucia y desesperada, sin mencionar inmoral.

-Ahhhhhh…- suspiro en verdad exhausta de esa situación -…amo a mi chico especial, es hora de una decisión… quizás…- balbuceaba para sí misma saliendo de la bañera -¡espera! Tal vez… y si ya me vio…- pensó en voz alta quedando totalmente paralizada al llegar a su mente cierta idea, haciendo que por mero instinto se tocara justo en medio del pecho, en donde yacía eso que la avergonzaba… grabado en su piel.

45 minutos después, era nuestro querido joven Ikari quien salía de la ducha, acompañado del su plumífero amigo blanco y negro, el chico ojos azules se secaba arduamente su cabello negro, mientras el pingüino se sacudía trepidante con una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Terminando de secarse el tercer elegido sonrió al ver tan alegre al pingüino en su compañía, muy diferente a lo apático que era con él hace más de un mes atrás cuando era un recién llegado al hogar, entonces busco su ropa para vestirse, sin embargo... -¿¡Que!?- …reacciono con extrañeza, -¿Dónde está mi ropa?- dijo empezando a buscar por todas partes en el cuarto de baño e incluso en el de lavado y nada, -¡grrr! no importa- molesto y resignado salió casi desnudo del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura cubriendo lo más importante. Estaba a punto de correr la puerta de su habitación cuando la puerta de la habitación enfrente se abrió rápida e inesperadamente.

-¡Oh!- apenas reacciono espontáneamente el piloto EVA volteando hacia donde se escuchó correrse la puerta, encontrando a su tutora vistiendo la camisa con la que planeaba salir del baño hace un par de minutos… SOLO vistiendo su camisa.

El corazón del tercer elegido comenzó a latir muy fuerte, no podía apartar la vista, estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la mujer frente a él.

-Solo quería desearte buenas noches Shinji-kun- decía Misato con voz coqueta y posando lo mejor que podía en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-B-buenas no-noches…- apenas y podía exclamar el primogénito del comandante Ikari, tragando saliva con dificultad y dándose la vuelta para intentar entrar en su pieza de nuevo.

-¿No prefieres dormir conmigo?- pregunto melosa de nuevo la capitana Katsuragi, haciendo que el joven piloto se congelara en el acto.

-N-no creo que sea bu-buena idea, Misato…- intentaba argumentar, pero, su voz denotaba desconcierto y nerviosismo por la situación.

-¿No me deseas Shinji-kun?- volvió a escuchar la voz de su tutora en su espalda, que ya no tenía ningún tono meloso, sonó serio y angustiado.

-S-si… es solo que… n-no quiero…- balbuceaba intentando desesperadamente explicarse.

-Ya veo…- esta vez la voz de la capitana Katsuragi se oyó apagada -…debe de verse muy desagradable, ¿verdad? Esta fea cicatriz…- pensaba en voz alta y quebrada la peli morado, tocándose en medio del pecho.

-¿Cicatriz?- el joven Ikari reaccionó de inmediato a las palabras que no comprendía de su pareja mayor -¿de que… de que me estás hablando?- pregunto ya muy extrañado con una ceja alzada y volteando a verla.

-De esto…- respondió apenada Misato, volteando la mirada para evitar contacto visual y abriendo un poco la camisa para dejarlo ver -…es un regalo que me dejo el Segundo Impacto- dijo oyéndose nostálgica y avergonzada.

-Oh…- apenas articulo Shinji observando la marca de una vieja herida en vertical justo entre los pechos de su tutora, fue en ese instante que los cables en su cerebro se cruzaron y entendieron las palabras incoherentes que dijo Misato, comprendiendo lo que quiso decir y a que se refería.

-¡OH! Ah… ehhh…- intentaba decir muy apenado y sorprendido el joven Ikari, agitando las manos con desespero y acercándose a ella de repente, haciendo que Misato volteara su rostro de nuevo a verlo, -…no, no me refería a tu cicatriz hace un momento cuando dije que no te deseara, te deseo, con toda el alma, y no sabía nada de tu cicatriz, y yo también tengo como esas, cuando era niño no obedecí a mi maestro al tomar su bicicleta e ir a la tienda, me caí haciéndome una gran cortada en el codo de 8 puntadas…- le mostro a la oficial de operaciones de NERV la cicatriz en su codo alzando el brazo -…por lo que no tienes avergonzarte por eso… y es que cuando dije que "no quiero" era por… que no quería que me vieras como una pervertido que solo quiere entrar en tu futon, es qu-que-- se quedó a medio monologo el tercer elegido al ver como Misato comenzaba a soltar unas risitas que se convertían en una risa abierta y divertida.

-¿Misato?- la llamo sin entender a qué vino su humor, estando muy incrédulo.

-Lo siento… en serio lo siento…- decía la peli morado conteniendo su risa, -…es solo que te vez muy lindo cuando te avergüenzas, eres adorable Shin-chan- lo calmaba tocando su mejilla gentilmente…

-No querías parecer un chico promiscuo como un adolecente cualquiera ¿verdad…?- comentaba más que preguntar la capitana Katsuragi, a lo que el incrédulo piloto EVA asentía ligeramente -…y eso es lo que amo eso de ti ¡…Oh!- le decía dulcemente la mujer inclinándose para besarlo, pero, reacciono al sentir algo por debajo, una "cosa" que chocaba con su pierna y le impidió avanzar… miro hacia abajo y encontró… eso… que le hizo tratar de reprimir unas risitas picaras tapando con su mano su boca…

-¡Ohmmm…!- apenas articulaba el tercer elegido, quedándose mudo, con la boca abierta, los ojos muy abiertos y la cara enrojecida, -…e-es que c-cuando me mostraste t-tu pe-pecho y-yo…- intentaba decir muy avergonzado.

-Tranquilo…- le alego Misato con ternura y compresión -…es una reacción normal, de hecho me halagas Shin-chan… aunque… ¿una erección por una cicatriz?- le pregunto coqueta tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándolo apasionadamente.

-Wow…- exclamo asombrado cuando la fémina se apartó de sus labios, -…no es solo eso… ¡me gusta todo de ti!- le respondió con fiereza por el acto romántico, haciéndola sonreír de dicha.

Entonces fue su turno de tomar la iniciativa como hombre que era, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí, su "compañera de apartamento" no se hizo de rogar y correspondió de inmediato.

-Misato… esta noche, ¿estas segura?- le cuestionaba con sumo respeto en su actitud Shinji, entre besos y caricias, aunque su mente gritaba que "parar en este punto" sería muy… "doloroso".

-Estoy lista… ¿si es lo que quieres?- respondía y preguntaba con confianza la peli morado.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Es solo que es mi primera vez…- le contestaba y comentaba el joven Ikari, algo nervioso, ya que, sabía que Misato era una mujer adulta… y no quería decepcionarla…

-Relájate Shinji-kun… yo te guiare- le reconfortaba muy dulce, pegándose más y abrazándolo, pasando los brazos por su nuca, sin embargo, en su mente, otra batalla de moral se libraba, entre los bandos: _"seré la primera chica de Shinji"_ y _"pedófila de mierda, aléjate de ese inocente chico"_ , que cuando la toalla en la cintura del joven piloto EVA cayo, gano el bando que le dictaba su lado de mujer.

A partir de ese momento, quedando las cosas claras, ambos dieron rienda suelta a sus instintos humanos, entraron a la habitación de ella entre besos y carias, Shinji con sus manos, comenzó a explorar el cuerpo exuberante de atributos exquisitos de su pareja mayor, y Misato se dedicó a acariciar y familiarizarse con el físico de su amante menor, paseando sus manos por su no tan grande, pero ya definido tono muscular, atlético lo describía mejor, hasta que su mano derecha… llego al falo en la entrepierna de su amante, bien dotado y duro, nada decepcionante, comenzando a frotarlo con delicadeza...

-¡Oh!- gimió ligeramente Shinji estremeciéndose, -mi corazón va estallar- le dijo suplicante, encendiendo aún más la pasión de la mujer, aumentando el ritmo de su movimiento estimulador…

-Mmmhhh… te amo… es la verdad- le dijo Shinji entre jadeos de gozo.

-Y yo a ti…- respondió de inmediato Misato -…en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí conmigo, llenaste mi vacía vida Shinji- confeso con profunda felicidad en su voz, _-lo admito… estoy enamorada de este encantador chico-_ finalmente cedía a sus sentimientos la conciencia de Misato.

Al escuchar esto, Shinji improvisó, la apoyó contra la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación, aventurándose a besar con detenimiento el cuello de la mujer que amaba. Para Misato era obvio que el chico fuera un novicio en el arte de amar, pero, no le desagradaba su técnica, su inexperiencia era compensada por el esfuerzo y dedicación que este ponía en su labor, dándose así el lujo de disfrutarlo.

Avanzando lentamente con el acto carnal, Shinji comenzó a acariciar ligeramente un seno de Misato, tomándolo con su palma abierta estrujándolo ligeramente…

Ante esta acción de su amante, Misato decidió apartar a Shinji un momento, para quitarse la camisa que portaba de la forma más sexy que podía, revelándole todo su espectacular cuerpo desnudo…

-Adelante… soy tuya…- le aclaro la fémina, mirándolo con ojos deseosos.

Cuando ella hizo eso, dejo al joven Ikari, asombrado e incrédulo, tragando saliva muy nervioso, pero, dominado por sus instintos de hombre, supero su inseguridad y se abalanzó hacia Misato, empezando a besar y lamer uno de sus pechos y jugar el pezón del otro con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Esta acción comenzó a arrancarle los primeros jadeos y estremecimientos a la oficial de NERV, que empezaba a respirar agitadamente, mientras Shinji seguía con su labor, empezó a descender lentamente por su cuerpo, dándole besos y dejando una línea de saliva en su piel, llegando hasta su abdomen y jugado el ombligo con su lengua.

-¡Ah…! Mmmhhh… ah… - gimió de placer y excitación Misato, al darse cuenta de que su Shin-chan no pararía hasta…

Cuando Shinji se arrodilló, para descender finalmente hasta la parte más íntima de su amante, no dudo en comenzar a besar y lamer esa zona tan erógena…

-¡AH! Ahhh…- se retorcía del gozo Misato a la vez que sus piernas comenzaba a temblar y Shinji notaba como un líquido incoloro comenzaba a brotar de su entrepierna caliente, -…h-ha pa-pasado un tiempo… ¡oh!…- hablaba con dificultad ahora la mujer -…desde la u-ultima vez qu-que lo hice, ya estoy mojada…- decía con deseo y ansias en su voz deslizando lentamente la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla.

 **[CONTINUARÁ]**


End file.
